


You Bet Your Ass

by Vamphile



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: BDSM, Canon, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-09
Updated: 2006-01-01
Packaged: 2018-12-26 19:47:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 52,539
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12065793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vamphile/pseuds/Vamphile
Summary: Brian and Justin make a bet... Slave for a week...





	1. The Bet

**Author's Note:**

> Note from IrishCaelan, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Brian_Justin_Fanfiction_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in September 2017. I posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [The Brian/Justin Fanfiction Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/bjfic/profile).

  
Author's notes: I wrote this a little while ago...i didn't like it...i reread it...i liked it a little more.   


* * *

“I think it’d be fun.”  


“You could never do it.”

  


“I could too.”

  


Brian rolled his eyes, “There’s no way you could do it. You’re the bossiest bottom I’ve ever met.”

  


“We could try.”

  


“What’s the point, five minutes into it you’ll be directing me, ‘There. Harder. Now.’ You’re just not the submissive type.”

  


“I’ll bet you I can.”

  


“Really, for how long?”  
  


Justin seemed to think about it for a moment. It was kind of hard to think, because he was just…kind of hard. The tape they’d just watched was too hot. He wanted to try it. “For a week.”

  


Brian laughed, “You want to be my little boy toy for a week? You really think you can go that long without taking the reigns?”

  


“I know I can. It’s you that wouldn’t be able to do it.”

  


Justin really wanted this. Butterflies in his stomach, his breathing shallow and rapid… it was stupid, he knew, he could just ask for it. Brian would do just about anything he asked in bed…scratch that, anything, no ‘just about’ involved, but he didn’t want to have to ask. He wanted to stop asking. He wanted to be told. Like the guy in the movie. No decisions, at the mercy of someone else, someone he trusted. 

  


Brian looked at his little blond, his face still flushed at the thought. He’d love to do this. Teach his little bossy bottom how to be a good boy but there was no way the kid would make it. 

“A week huh?”  
  


“Yeah.”

  


Brian smiled. “Okay, but here’s how sure I am you’ll never make it. You get through an entire week, and I’ll buy you that car.”

  


Justin's eyes lit up… “The one we test drove yesterday?”

  


“Yeah, but if you don’t make it…”

  


“I will.”

  


“But if you don’t what do I get?”

  


Justin thought hard, trying to come up with something that he could offer Brian. “I’ll do that thing that you wanted me to do. I’ll go to the Meathook auction with you.”

  


Brian laughed. “So if you can’t make it as my slave for a week, you’re going to let me show you off on the auction block next week? How does that work exactly? You can’t be a slave for a week, so you’ll do it for a night?”  
  


“Well then what do you want?”

  


“No, it’s fine, a week, and if you can’t make it through the full week then next Saturday night, your ass is on the block at the Meathook Charity auction.”

Brian tried to ignore his aching hard on as he considered what Justin would look like, pale skin in black leather, auctioned off for some damn cause or another. It wasn’t like he was actually going to let anyone outbid him, fuck, either way this thing was gonna cost him a fortune, but hell, he couldn’t think of anything he’d rather spend it on.

  


Justin nodded. “Fine, so what do I have to do?”  
  


Brian sat down, pulling Justin next to him. “It’s 11:45. At midnight, you’re mine.”  
  


“I’m already yours.”

  


“Not like this. At midnight, you’re mine, with no reservations. You do whatever I tell you to. You obey me.” His voice was commanding now and Justin was hard just listening to it. “You’ll be punished for infractions, and disciplined just for the fun of it. You’ll be a good boy, and please me.”

  


“What about when we’re outside the loft?”  
  


Brian considered for a moment. “When we’re out of the loft you _will_ monitor your behavior. No flirting, no tricking, you’ll be good or face the consequences when we get home.” He lifted an eyebrow, trying to gauge Justin’s reaction. All he saw was desire.   
”It’s spring break, so we don’t have to worry about school. The only thing you’ll be thinking of this week is following my rules. Agreed?”

  


“Agreed.”

  


“You’ve got thirteen minutes until every last action you make is dictated by me. I suggest you make the most of them.”

  


Justin did. Leaning in to touch Brian. Using his mouth and hands to roam his body as if he were about to be deprived of it. He was completely lost in the soft feel of his skin against his lips. In the way Brian's body reacted, his breathing changing, soft moans escaping him when Brian pushed him away.

  


“Time’s up sunshine. You are officially mine until 11:59 pm next Saturday.”

  


Justin smiled.

  


“Take off your pants. From now on, you take off your pants when you get inside the loft. Just leave them folded by the door. You won’t be needing them much this week.”

  


“Okay but…”

  


“Did I say you should talk?”

  


Justin shut his mouth and folded his jeans and underwear, placing them on the floor by the door. 

  


“Good boy.”

  


His cock leapt at the words. “Now come here.”

  


He walked towards Brian who pulled him onto his still fully clothed lap. “I’m going to explain the rules to you. Are you going to listen or argue?”

  


“Listen.” Justin moaned as Brian's hand slowly rubbed against his leaking cock.

  


“Look at that, you’re wet just thinking about what it’s like to be mine. You’re such a horny little boy.” Brian slapped lightly on Justin's thigh. “Sit still, no wriggling.” Justin stopped grinding his bare ass against Brian's hard on, and tried to sit still and listen while Brian’s hand continued his teasingly light strokes.

  


“Good. I’m going to take you places you want to go this week. But you’re not going to want to admit that. You just have to trust me. Can you trust me Justin, trust that no matter where I take you, you’ll be okay?”

  


Justin nodded. 

  


“Okay, the rules are simple. You don’t do ANYTHING that I don’t tell you to. If you do your punishment will be severe. If you follow the rules, if you’re a good boy for me, you’ll be the rewarded. Is that what you want?”

  


“Yes.”

  


“Good, now go get on the bed, on your back, and wait for me.”

  


Justin moved off of Brian's lap, he started to take his shirt off. “Did I tell you to take your shirt off?”

  


Justin shook his head. Pulling his t-shirt back down and laying on the bed. His eyes followed Brian as he moved around the loft. “Look at the ceiling Justin and wait for me. Stop being so impatient.”

  


Justin was starting to realize how difficult this week might be. And he wasn’t sure why Brian's commanding voice was making him harder. He idly began to stroke himself. 

  


Brian turned out the lights, and set the alarm. He turned and almost snorted. The kid couldn’t follow a simple rule. There he was, pale skin against dark sheets, jerking himself off. Brian buried his smile.

  


“Stop that.”

  


Justin's hand moved quickly.

  


“That’s mine now…not yours. I’ll tell you when you can touch it.”

  


Justin moaned in the back of his throat as he felt the bed dip and Brian sit down next to him. He felt the long fingers stroke his sides. Brian's hands moved across his chest, sliding his t-shirt up 'til it bunched at his shoulders, rolling his nipples as they hardened even more. 

  


“I don’t want to have to tie you down tonight Justin.” His voice was quiet and firm. “I want you to give in voluntarily, do you understand?’

  


“Yes.”

  


“Good. On your hands and knees. I’m going to spank you.”

  


Justin sat up, moving his body slowly. He should feel ashamed, and a part of him did, to voluntarily offer himself for punishment…he shouldn’t be turned on by it but he was. He looked back over his shoulder, trying to follow Brian’s movements.

  


“Keep your eyes down.”

  


His attention was fixed on Brian's even tone as his broad hands stroked his ass and back and his voice continued its instruction. “That’s good. I’m going to spank your perfect little ass until it’s red and hot. It’s punishment for touching yourself, but it’s also because you’ve deserved this for a long time. You know you deserve this right?”  
  


Justin nodded unable to speak.

  


“Do you know you deserved this?”

  


He dropped his forehead onto the mattress between his bent elbows. “Yes.”

  


“You’ve wanted this.”

  


“Yes.”

  


“Head up Justin. I didn’t tell you to move.”

  


He brought his body back up, his arms already shaking a little with anticipation.

  


“Good boy, when I tell you to, this is the position you’ll take from now on. You make sure you’re offering your perfect little bubble butt to me.”

  


Justin spread his legs a little wider.

  


“Nope, put them back. I’ll tell you when I want you to spread yourself for me.”

  


Justin moaned a little.

  


“You’re dripping. Do you know that?”

  


“Yes.”

  


Brian stroked him lightly. “I’m going to spank you now, and you’re not to move. You’re going to want to move away, that’s okay, it’s natural, but you need to be a good boy for me Justin. Can you be my good boy?”  
  


“I’ll try.” His voice was small, and raspy.

  


“Try hard.”

  


Brian's hand began moving then, slapping hard against Justin's round white ass. His handprints clearly defined in red. Brian shifted a bit, partially to get a better angle but partially because his jeans were constricting his erection.

  


Justin felt the first swats and he jerked. He tried to move away but Brian's hand scratching lightly down his back centered him. He concentrated on being still.

  


“You’re doing really well Justin. Now look at me.”

  


Justin turned his head back to look at Brian. He was embarrassed by the tears in his eyes but Brian just stroked them with the pad of his thumb. 

  


“Good boy, it’s okay” then his hand moved to Justin's shoulders pressing them into the mattress. “Now spread your knees apart. You look good like this. Your ass in the air, your pink hole winking, trying to get some attention.” He stroked Justin's inner thighs and felt the boys body shift as he tried to move his balls closer to Brian’s hand.

  


“Don’t move. I’ll touch you when you’re ready. You’re not ready yet.” The slaps between his legs were lighter because Brian couldn’t get the same leverage. “Spread them wider.” 

  


Justin’s brain was rebelling. It was too humiliating. Too revealing. He didn’t want to spread his knees further apart. Didn’t want to make it easier for Brian to punish him. But his body and his brain were not communicating apparently because his knees slid further apart and Brian's quick slaps to his inner thighs became harder and more biting. 

  


And then there was nothing but the sensation. His body spread, the hot tingling bite of Brian's hand hitting the same spot over and over. His own need to move fighting with his desire to accept this. Tears streaming down his face, he whispered stop a few times. Brian stopped.

  


“Do you want more?”

  


Justin's face turned bright red, he didn’t think he could feel more humiliated, more betrayed by his own body, but his knees slid a little further apart and bent a little more, his back arched, pushing his ass out in a silent request.

  


“Do you?”

  


Oh god, Justin thought, he’s actually gonna make me say it. And Brian's hand slid gently across his burning cheeks. “Tell me what you want.”

  


“More.” Justin mumbled into the sheets. 

  


Brian obliged, his hand moving quickly focusing on the curve of Justin's ass where it met his thighs. Striking with the side of his hand, upwards, watching those perfect round globes jiggle with the force of the blows. Eventually he stopped.

  
  


Brian sat next to Justin his back against the headboard. He spread his arms. “You did well, come here.” Justin straddled Brian's lap, clinging to him, allowing himself to be enfolded as he kissed at his neck and jaw. Brian's hands were soothing against his recently punished ass, and when he heard the familiar snap of the lube bottle he moaned.

  


The cool lube felt amazing against his hot ass. Brian's fingers worked their way into him, pushing their bodies closer together.

  


“Come for me Justin, come while I get your hot little ass ready for me.”

  


And that was all it took, Justin shot against Brian's bare chest, his ass spreading heat to Brian's thighs through his jeans.

  


He was lost, sinking, floating, drowning, dying, exploding. Each word Brian whispered into his ear felt like another caresses, another blow. He wanted to crawl inside him. To thank him, and curse him. His emotions were everywhere and the tears kept coming because he didn’t know what to do with this flood of pain, and pleasure and pride and humiliation. 

  


Brian's hands lifted him up just a little, completing the job of taking off his t-shirt, which was still bunched up around his shoulders. He was licking at his nipples, nipping them and then lapping them softly with his tongue while he took off his jeans. Justin moaned at the feeling of Brian's naked legs against his still stinging thighs. He concentrated on that, on the feeling of Brian’s rock hard erection sliding wet between his ass cheeks. At the tingle of smooth thigh muscle against his newly reddened skin. He leaned in to kiss Brian and sucked on his tongue. He wanted it inside him, any part of Brian inside him. His brain started to slow it’s spinning, his body starting to separate the sensations until he could handle them. He focused on Brian's body, loving it, pleasing it. Using it to ground himself.

  


Brian felt Justin’s turmoil. He had spun the kid far tonight, and used his hands, and his body to show his appreciation, his pride, and his love. He focused on Justin, staving off his own orgasm. He had almost come so many times while he watched his little blonde boy struggle against his own shame. 

  


Justin moved down Brian's body, his hands staying on his chest as he took the head into his mouth, sucking hard, running his tongue around sensitive ridge right beneath it. His hands were tweaking at Brian's nipples, squeezing the hard nubs as his mouth opened and he took Brian fully to the back of his throat.

  


“Do you want me to fuck you Justin?”  
  


Justin couldn’t take it, too much sensation; he wanted to focus on this. He looked up, letting Brian's cock slap back against his stomach and shook his head. 

  


“Want to taste you.”

  


Brian understood. Justin was overwhelmed; he needed to feel back in control, even if it was simply by giving pleasure. He felt Justin’s focus narrow as his mouth and hands worked together in an intricate dance. He ran his hands through the soft blond hair currently lying across his stomach. Arching his back he pushed further into the boy’s mouth, feeling him groan around his cock. Then those talented artists fingers, so nimble began to softly cradle his balls. Brian gave in and came. Justin continued to moan around him as he swallowed, and did not stop his ministrations until he was sure he had drained Brian of every drop and cleaned him carefully, his pink tongue darting out to catch any last bit of semen. Brian thought he looked like a contented kitten lapping up cream. He smiled and pulled Justin towards him with a light tug on his arm. 

  


They kissed, stroking each other for several minutes both of them silent.

  


Justin wanted to say something but he was honestly speechless. He was tired, and contented, and confused, and blissfully sated.

  


Eventually they both were laying facing each other, fingers making mindless circles against hip or shoulder. Justin turned around, pressing his body against Brian's.

Back ass and legs curving against his chest groin and thighs. They slept. It was going to be an interesting week.


	2. Supplies and Supplication

  
Author's notes: This is pure Porn, if you're looking for plot, go read some of my other stories.  


* * *

* * *

  
You Bet your Ass   
Chapter II   
Supplies and Supplication  


* * *

The next morning Justin felt the residual heat from last night. The heat wasn’t just on his skin though. He was hard just thinking about it. Thinking about what Brian might do today. He stretched and reached over but Brian was already awake.

“You ready for today?”

Justin nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat. He trusted Brian. “What are we…um…?”

Brian smiled. “Go make coffee.”

Justin reached for a pair of sweat pants and was pulling them on when he saw Brian shaking his head. He dropped them and went naked to the kitchen to start breakfast. It was odd; he walked around the loft naked all the time. Hell there probably wasn’t a surface on which he hadn’t been fucked but somehow this felt different, more vulnerable, maybe because the nudity wasn’t by choice. 

The thought made him hard again and he tried to ignore it as the smell of coffee and toasting blueberry muffins filled the room.

Justin poured Brian a cup of coffee and one for himself. He wasn’t sure what to do next. 

Brian watched him, amused, and aroused. He hadn’t seen Justin so unsure since they had first been together. When everything was new. When the blonde hadn’t trusted his own instincts. Now he wanted to do the right thing, but he didn’t seem sure what that was. Brian patted the barstool next to him. Justin sat down, slowly, his ass still sore, and sipped at his coffee.

“We’re going shopping today.”

Justin looked up surprised.

“We need a few things for the rest of the week. I think you should be there to help me pick them out. If you don’t want to come, you can stay here and wait for me. “I’ll tie you to the bed.”

Justin blushed. “I want to come with you.” Brian knew he would, he just liked to make Justin blush sometimes. “Good. Go shower.”

Justin sat still naked on the bed as instructed while Brian dressed. “You can get dressed now.”

Justin wanted to scream. Was it worth a car; was it worth making Brian happy? Was any of this worth the humiliation of not even being allowed to dress without permission? He cursed his own body as his hard on returned when Brian ran his hand through Justin’s hair and whispered “good boy.”

Brian usually bought his toys online. He’d purchased a few items over the past months just for Justin and the blonde had loved them. He’d been especially entranced by a glass dildo with a deep green ribbon of smooth glass that flowed both inside and around the outside of it. It was long and thick and Justin had almost passed out the last time Brian had used it on him.

They had spent a few interesting evenings shopping online, looking at items they’d never really need, but Brian wanted Justin to participate in these purchases, and he needed the stuff today. They went to one of the more upscale stores at the edge of Liberty Avenue.

Justin was excited but he was still working on processing why the humiliation and shame turned him on so much. There was something so very submissive in assisting Brian in choosing the instruments of his own domination. 

He’d watched quietly following behind Brian as he chose a few basic items but his face had gone completely red, and his hands were shaking when Brian demanded that Justin choose a particular item. First it was a butt plug. Brian had the sales associate bring out three from the case. They were large, and each had different features that would no doubt bring an amazing amount of pleasure but Justin couldn’t bear to look up and face the man who was displaying them. Eventually he pointed to one. Brian smiled. “You have good taste.” He leaned in to kiss Justin and nodded for the man to add the item to their growing collection.

The paddles were the worst. Justin liked being spanked. Brian liked spanking Justin but he’d always done it with his hand, and never too much, nothing like last night, never that intensely and now the sales clerk was showing Justin the different designs. Some were leather bound with silver studs.

“These leave lovely marks, you’ll feel it for days.” He said. Justin tried to speak but could only stammer.

“This one is designed to cut air resistance. He held up a wooden paddle, long and wide but made of seemingly thin wood. It looked like it was carved out of Swiss cheese. “When used correctly it pulls the skin up into the openings, leaving an interesting pattern and provides maximum discipline.” Justin nodded not sure what to choose. 

Brian leaned in behind him. “Which do you want?” 

Justin pointed at the wooden one the man was holding. “That one.” 

Brian chose a few other items that Justin didn’t recognize and handed them to the clerk. “We’ll be right there.” He said as he pulled Justin towards a different section of the store.

“Now for your reward.” Justin stared in awe at the large display of phalluses on display. “When you’re very very good.” Brian said, running his hand over Justin's bulging hard on, “you’ll get to use one of these, which one do you like?”

Justin examined them all, and finally pointed to a large silver one. The top was filled with beads that, when the vibrator was activated, spun and twirled inside the soft top creating what Justin could only imagine would be amazing sensations. 

“This one in blue” Brian said.

The man wrapped up all of the items, putting them in their boxes and bags. Brian handed over his credit card and signed the slip. 

Justin felt dizzy. He’d been unable to focus, his mind going from abject humiliation to unbearable need and back again so often over the course of their shopping trip he wasn’t sure he trusted his legs to carry him to the car.

Brian grabbed the bags and boxes in one hand. He handed a few smaller bags to Justin and then slung his arm around the boy’s shoulders. C’mon, lets put these in the car and then we’ll go for lunch.

Justin sighed with relief, it was such a normal thing for them to be doing, once again he wondered what he had gotten himself into.

Brian loaded the packages in the back of the jeep except for one small bag. They headed towards the diner. He parked but before he could get out of the car he pulled Justin to him, kissing him deeply. He then held his wrists and snapped thick leather bands around each. “These don’t buckle, because I’m trusting you. I’ll buy the one’s with locks if you’re not good. You’ll wear them all the time.” 

Justin nodded. The leather itself was thick, and while not actually tight on his wrists, because they were each three inches from wrist to forearm he was very aware of them, and of the D rings that were embedded into the leather. 

They both were relieved that Deb was off for the afternoon, she was too savvy, she’d know what the bracelets were and Justin wasn’t ready to hear about it yet. Neither was Brian. But Justin knew that eventually some of this would be known to their friends. He blushed again.

Brian laughed. Your blood can’t decide where it wants to be today. Half the time it’s all in your face and you’re a blushing little schoolboy again, and well, the rest of the time you’ve been so hard I thought you were gonna come right there in the store.

“It’s just… overwhelming.”

“I know, but you can say no whenever you want, you know that right?’

Justin nodded, and then lifted his head and looked directly into Brian’s eyes. “I trust you.”

Brian smiled. “You’re a good boy.” Justin smiled back; he was learning to love those words.

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
Brian wanted to throw Justin on the bed the minute they got back to the loft. The shopping trip had been intense for him as well. He KNEW what the things he was buying did and each time he pictured Justin with a spreader bar between his thighs, or experiencing any of the other things he’d planned it had taken all of his effort to remain in control.

Control. 

He had to keep reminding himself that this was for Justin. He had asked for it and Brian wanted to give him what he wanted, that meant that Brian had to stay in control. It was gonna be a rough week, when it came to Justin, the famous Kinney control was always a struggle.

He ended up torturing them both. First he unpacked the bags. He put the items on the dining room table as if it were a museum display. 

I have some work to finish. You can look at the stuff, but no trying anything out. 

Brian turned on his computer and tried to concentrate. Justin had followed directions and taken off his pants the moment they’d entered the loft. He was walking around in nothing but a t-shirt and his face changed expression every time Brian looked up, which was often.

Justin was examining the items on the table. Some he recognized and understood, there were others he wasn’t sure about. He picked one up, trying to decide what it was. His forehead was creased as he examined it, not sure how exactly it might work, and what exactly it was supposed to do.

Brian looked up again to see Justin struggling with a new toy. He smirked but said nothing. He was hard, and not actually getting any work done, every time Justin moved his hands, his wrists bound in the black leather Brian had to swallow his own moans.

Justin was mesmerized. He knew he should just move away from the table, grab his sketch book, or flip on the TV but he couldn’t stop touching the array in front of him. Finally he realized that if he didn’t move away he might come right here without any prompting. He was pretty sure that would result in punishment. He settled for idly flipping through channels but his attention wasn’t on the TV. Mostly he glanced up at Brian, then at the table. He’d go back to watching whatever home improvement show was on but then his eyes would be pulled back to the dining room.

He was stroking himself without even thinking about it. So hard and turned on he didn’t even notice Brian’s movements until the man was standing directly in front of him. 

“What the fuck are you doing?”

Too late Justin realized his mistake. “I um… Brian, I’m so horny.” he eventually said, it was almost a whine.

Brian smiled, “You’re always horny.”

“But.”

“Shhhh, do you want to stop?”

Justin shook his head quickly. He wanted Brian to use their new stuff on him. He wanted to do this; he just also really wanted to come.

Brian sat down next to him, his hand replacing Justin's. His fingers wrapped around Justin’s hard shaft, not moving, simply letting him feel the warmth. “You want to come little one?”

“Yes please.”

“Do you deserve it?’

Justin lowered his eyes and bit his lip. “No.” He said it softly.

“Do you want to earn it?”

This time Justin was quick in his reply. He nodded vigorously. 

“Don’t move.”

Justin was on the sofa, legs spread, his cock leaking against his stomach. He groaned as Brian removed his hand but following directions, he didn’t move.

Brian came back with a thick metal cock ring. He slid it over Justin's already engorged member and listened to the boy whimper. “You’ll come later.”

Justin nodded. Brian slipped a condom on himself and pulled Justin onto his lap, lowering his body onto him.

Justin bit his lip, with no preparation the initial entry hurt but it felt so good, his body filled as Brian used his strong hands to guide him up and down on his lap. He leaned in and kissed him. Brian returned the kiss and lifted his own hips, slamming hard into him. Justin let out an involuntary groan, half pain half ecstasy as his punished ass hit Brian's lap and the head of Brian’s cock hit his prostate. Brian lifted him up again until he was almost completely withdrawn and then slammed Justin back down hard. 

The blonde yelped and bit his lip, he dropped his forehead on Brian's shoulder and put his hands on the back of the sofa for leverage as he used his thighs to raise and lower himself onto Brian. He moved fast and hard, Brian meeting him stroke for stroke until he felt his lover come. Justin wanted to cry; the silver ring was tight, painfully so at this point and he couldn’t come. He rubbed himself against Brian, trying to force it but nothing would work.

He felt strong hands lift him up and lay him on his back on the sofa. “You still want to come little one?”

Justin was writhing now, unable to do anything other than nod. Brian pulled the ring off of him. “Come for me.”

Justin did, just from the sound of Brian's words, at the commanding tone in his voice, he arched his back and came, and was sure he had never been so grateful for an orgasm in his life.

Brian stroked him again, his thighs, his cock, his balls. His hand reached under Justin's shirt and pinched at his nipples, which were always extra sensitive after an orgasm. The blonde mewled, arching up towards Brian's hands. Their eyes were locked as Justin’s body was played by Brian like an instrument. He used only his hands, and his eyes, no other parts of them touching.

“What do you want?”

Justin’s eyes widened at the question.

“Tell me what you want.”

Justin knew what he wanted, he just wasn’t sure he could say it. His face flamed red again.

Brian removed his hands, severing all contact with Justin. “When you’re ready come tell me what you want.” He sat back down in front of the computer.

Justin was panting, his head spinning. Finally he moved over to the table and removed an item, he brought it with him and held it out to Brian. “I want this.”

“You want me to shove that in your ass?”

Justin looked down. “Yes.”

Brian smiled, “You want me to have complete control of you?”

Justin’s eyes were still aimed at the floorboards. “Yes.”

Brian shook his head. “You’ll need to do better than yes.”

Justin looked up. “Brian, I want you to put this in me. I want you to have the remote, make me come when you feel like it, keep me on edge all night. I want you to control me.”

Brian’s smile was wider now. “Good boy” he pulled Justin close and pushed the plug into him. Justin leaned forward a little to allow Brian better access, and Brian twirled the textured plug, pushing slowly when the widest part was spreading Justin apart. He pulled it out a little and pushed it back with a twist. Justin moaned and bent further over the desk. When it was completely inside him, with just the base out, his tight ring of muscle sitting in the groove made for just such a purpose Brian gave him a sound swat to his ass.

Justin was bent completely over the desk by then, his mouth open, his breathing shallow. He began to stand up but Brian put a hand between his shoulder blades. “I like you like that, stay here.”

And Justin’s dick was leaking, and his face red, as he stayed bent over Brian's desk while Brian continued to work on the computer. Occasionally running a hand along his thigh, or moving the base of the plug causing Justin to gasp and whimper. They stayed that way for a while, and Justin was sure that each time Brian touched him he was going to come but he bit his lip and held back, trying to think of anything that would keep him from making a mess of Brian's desk and incurring punishment.

Brian wasn’t really working. He couldn’t concentrate. With Justin’s pale ass just inches from his hand, splayed out on the desk, the dark base of the plug contrasting against his skin, the sight of his hands gripping the edge of the desk, the black leather on his slender wrists… it was almost more than Brian could take. He would move his hand, stroke him, wiggle the plug a little and Justin would practically come. He watched his face as he struggled to hold back.

Finally Brian took some pity on him.

He unbuttoned his jeans further. Pulling out his own erection. “Suck me off.’

Justin moved quickly, kneeling between Brian's legs, and just before he was about to take him into his mouth Brian hit the remote and the plug inside him began to pulse and move. It felt as if it were spinning inside him, throbbing and vibrating against his prostate. He moaned and Brian arched his eyebrow at him. “Whose orgasm should you be concerned with?” Justin returned to the task at hand.

He’d never felt anything so amazing in his life, sucking Brian off while the plug was powerfully manipulating his own ass. He came quickly, moaning around Brian’s dick. He took him to the back of his throat and swallowed a few times in succession causing Brian to buck into his mouth pushing himself further back until he came. Justin pulled his mouth back a little, wanting to taste him, preventing the spunk from just sliding down his throat. Brian pulled all the way out of his mouth and shot the last ropey burst onto Justin’s face.

It was the hottest thing Brian had ever seen. Justin, eye’s open, mouth wide trying to catch his come, letting it splatter across his face. He watched as the warm spurt hit blonde hair and Justin came again.

Brian turned off the vibrating plug and moved a finger across Justin's face, offering the come to him. Justin sucked his finger, swirling his tongue around it, his red lips sliding over it.

“I really have to work now. Go do something else.” He said and Justin moved on wobbly legs over to the sofa where he grabbed a sketchpad and some pencils. His hands were shaking. His entire body was shaking and he ended up falling asleep a few minutes later.

Brian put a blanket over him seeing his face so peaceful, looking so freshly fucked and satisfied. He ran his fingers along Justin’s face and smiled as Justin’s lips curled into a satisfied grin while his body moved a little and seemed to sink deeper into the sofa. Brain tore his eyes away from his sleeping little twink and actually started to concentrate on the work he had to finish before his meeting.

Tomorrow he had to go back to work, but he had plans for the boy when he got home.


	3. Anticipation at the Gates of Hell

  
Author's notes: Thank you to everyone who's reviewed this. I wasn't sure it was worth continuing but maybe it is.  


* * *

* * *

**You Bet Your Ass  
Chapter III**

* * *

Once Brian finished working on his presentation he woke Justin up and half walked half carried him to bed. 

Justin had just sunk his head onto the pillows when Brian hit the remote again. His eyes opened wide. 

“Brian I…” was all he could get out as the plug started vibrating faster, spinning and massaging him from the inside. He arched his back, immediately hard again. His shoulders and feet were the only things left touching the bed for a few moments, as the sensations seemed to overwhelm him. Before he could come Brian turned it off.

Justin wanted to say something; he glanced over at Brian mouth open to protest but thought better of it…this is what he had asked for. He couldn’t complain or demand, that was against the rules. He exhaled and concentrated on returning his breathing and heart rate back to normal. He had just about managed it when Brian did it again. 

This time he moaned low almost growling from the back of his throat. He moved his body arching his back and then lowering himself onto the mattress. As he did so the plug moved and Justin gasped. He repeated the maneuver; thrusting himself into the air and lowering himself back hard trying to obtain release quickly before Brian could stop him.

Brian watched Justin flailing and stroked himself. He had seen him struggle against complaining, against saying anything at all, and now he was trying to beat the system. Brian smirked, watching Justin carefully. When he thought the blonde might be getting close he turned it off again. This time he heard Justin whimper. Brian leaned over and kissed him. “G’night Sunshine.”

Justin tried to pull him in for a deeper kiss but it didn’t work. He pulled himself away and kissed his eyelids instead. 

“Sleep…you have a big day tomorrow.”

Justin tried his best not to pout, but it wasn’t working, and he wasn’t sure whether he wanted to beg Brian or kill him, but he knew he wanted something. He moved his hands down to his own still semi erect cock and started to stroke himself but Brian's hand grabbed his wrist. 

Justin looked up and Brian merely shook his head. Justin sighed, turning his back to Brian and trying to concentrate on sleeping. He’d never been so frustrated and so turned on in his life.

Brian huffed a small laugh before settling himself into bed and closing his eyes.

Twice during the night Justin awoke to the feel of Brian’s hands on him, stroking his nipples and chest, the vibrator was turned on low, just enough to tease him. Each time after only a few minutes Brian stopped all activities and went back to sleep. Justin thought he might cry.

Morning could not arrive soon enough for Justin, he was sure Brian wouldn’t deprive him any longer. As soon as he awoke he took Brian into his mouth. The sleeping man let out a moan, and opened his eyes. 

Brian was greeted with the warm wet sensation of Justin's mouth on him. The incredible sight of that blonde head bobbing over his body. He moaned and decided to take pity on the boy. He turned the plug back on, and felt Justin's moan around his now fully erect cock. Justin was stroking himself with one hand, using the other to stroke Brian’s body and tease his balls as he used his mouth to lick suck and caress all of the most sensitive areas. His tongue taking dips into his slit licking and sucking on just the head, swirling his tongue expertly. They both came, almost simultaneously as Justin deep throated Brian, swallowing around his head and moaning at his own orgasm. 

Once he was sure his legs were steady Brian stood up and headed towards the shower. Justin went to the kitchen to make coffee.

Brian was fully dressed when he came towards the kitchen, sitting on one of the barstools. “C’mere”

Justin moved towards him, still naked, and leaned in to kiss him. Brian returned the kiss and moved his hands down Justin's body, pulling the plug out as he nibbled on the boy’s lips. Justin let out a small sound that Brian recognized as a complaint at the sudden feeling of emptiness. 

“Go take a shower, and don’t jerk off.” 

Justin wanted to say something to him, anything, but Brian's commanding tone made it clear that now was not the time for conversation. He showered in record time, fighting the very strong urge to touch himself. He was drying off in the bedroom when Brian sat on the bed. 

“Sit down Justin.”

He did.

“I’m going to be at work all day, and I know you’ve got a project to work on for school. 

Justin nodded

“Good, work on that. I’ll send you an email later today with instructions for tonight.”

Justin looked up at him questioningly but Brian just smiled and kissed him gently. 

“You’re beautiful, you know that?”

Justin moaned against his mouth. And moaned more when he felt Brian's hands moving lower down his body. Stroking him, fondling his balls. Justin arched into Brian’s ministrations a little but Brian pulled back.

“Don’t get my suit wet.”

“Sorry.”

“It’s okay, lay back.”

Justin did, his legs dangling off the bed. Brian sat next to him stroking him. 

“Close your eyes.”

Justin was having trouble keeping his eyes open anyway. Then he felt something cold and smooth slide down his shaft. He opened his eyes but Brian tsk’d at him and he closed them again. He felt Brian adjust the ring to just the right position and Justin suddenly panicked. Brian was going to work; he couldn’t leave him like this all day!

Brian smiled as he saw Justin's expression change. He continued to adjust the rings on one of their new toys until his entire length was encased in a series of metal rings held together by leather straps. He clicked the lock into place and leaned in to whisper in Justin’s ear. 

“It’s called the gates of hell sunshine. You get to stay like this all day.”

Justin’s eyes flew open and he looked down quickly. He took a sharp inhale as he saw his own cock so restricted. He would be hard and leaking all day, and there was nothing he could do about it. He suddenly wanted Brian to fuck him. He was so turned on by the thought of it, and yes, scared and embarrassed at his own arousal but mostly he just couldn’t take his eyes off of himself.

Brian laughed at his reaction. “What does a good boy say when someone gives him a present?”

“Thank you Brian.”

Brian stroked his hair and kissed him on the cheek. “You really are a good boy, I’m proud of you Justin.”

Justin nodded, and swallowed hard, he thought he might cry, he loved Brian so much at that moment. He felt the strong hands move down his body and stroke his shackled dick and he moaned. “Thank you Brian,” he repeated.

Brian smiled again. “I’m off to work; don’t forget to check your email.”

Justin nodded and sat up, moving to get a sweater; it got cold in the loft sometimes. Brian watched and used all of his willpower not to throw the boy on the bed and fuck him right then, his compliance, coupled with the look of his wrists and now cock wrapped in black leather was too hot. When the sweater slipped over him Brian noticed it was one of his, which hung off Justin's shoulders a little and hung down to his thighs, making him look so small and vulnerable. It just made the whole thing even hotter. Brian decided he didn’t care that he’d have to have the sweater dry-cleaned after Justin leaked on it all day, he wanted to picture him in it as he sat in his office.

He turned and walked out of the loft before he ravished him right there. 

Justin let out a sigh when Brian left, he was shaking, he wanted… he wasn’t sure what he wanted, all he knew was that he had never been so perpetually horny in his life as he had been for the last few days. He eventually pulled all of the things he needed for his school project together and started to work on it. 

It was hard to concentrate, he kept glancing down at himself wanting to touch himself, wanting to come but knowing it was impossible 'til Brian got home with the key. He sighed again and continued to work on a still life. He tried to focus on the light and shadow, on anything but… then he heard the small sound that meant he had a new email. He jumped to the computer.

To: Jtaylor@pifa.edu  
From: KinneyB@ryderadvertising.com

I’ll be home by 6:30   
Loft should be clean. Dinner should be ready.  
You should be on your knees by the front door, ass in the air hands behind your back…use a pillow, don’t bruise your knees.

-B

Justin looked at the clock, it was only 10:30 it was going to be a long day.

Brian sent the email and then tried to concentrate on the boards in front of him. It was going to be a long day.

By 2:30 Justin had done as much on his project as he could considerin his inability to concentrate for very long. He stretched out on the sofa hoping some television would take his mind off this evening. Every time he thought about Brian walking through the door he got butterflies in his stomach and his trussed up erection leaked again. He found some mindless home remodeling show and started straightening up the loft. Things were scattered about from the previous evening. Pillows tossed off of the sofa, papers still crumpled on the desk. He straightened and cleaned everything, surveying his work one last time before checking out the ‘fridge for dinner ideas. There wasn’t much in there, they really were overdue for a trip to the market but he figured he could make do with what was available. He made sure he had the ingredients he needed and checked the clock again. It was only 4:00 he gave up and went to the bedroom. 

After changing the sheets and making the bed he crawled on top of the duvet and closed his eyes. Images of Brian, his eyes dark with desire, his hands strong and firm flashed against his eyelids, and Justin groaned to himself as he realized that a nap wasn’t going to help.

The phone startled him.

“Hello?”

“I’m on my way home.”

“It’s only 4:30”

“You don’t have to make dinner yet…be ready for me.”

“Brian…” but he’d already hung up.

 

Brian had pushed thoughts of Justin out of his head most of the day, but by 4:30 he realized that he was beyond usefulness today. He packed up his briefcase, informed Justin of his impending arrival, locked his office, smile at Cynthia and drove home like a madman.

Justin knew Brian would be home quickly. He drove fast when he was horny. He grabbed a throw pillow from the sofa and took the instructed position. He felt so… there weren’t words. He was leaking profusely now, and hurting, he needed to come so badly and yet he was also scared. What did Brian have planned? Some of the stuff they had bought looked well…painful. Justin tried not to think about it but he was having some difficulty keeping his mind off of Brian's plans while he was kneeling with his face against the floor, his ass facing the door and his arms behind his back. His sweater fell forward. 

“SHIT” Justin thought “he didn’t tell me if I should still be wearing the sweater or naked.” He panicked a little and then decided that naked would be safer. He pulled off the sweater quickly. He knew he should put it in the hamper but Brian would be home any second. What if he wasn’t at the door to greet him, he’d lose…and more importantly Brian would be disappointed in him. He threw the sweater to the far corner of the room hoping he’d have a chance to retrieve it before Brian saw one of his favorite cashmeres crumpled in a heap. He heard the elevator and put his head back down. His entire body was shaking with anticipation and desire.

Brian took the elevator to give Justin fair warning. He was sure the boy’s anticipation would have him straining for the slightest sound. He smirked and tried to push back his aggravation at how slow the ride up was. He should have taken the fucking stairs; he’d be there by now.

When the elevator finally came to the top floor he moved slowly, just to torture Justin a little further. He paced in front of the door, checking his watch, forcing himself to wait a full minute before opening the door.

Justin heard the elevator door open, and close, and then… nothing. He was panicking again. What if it wasn’t Brian? Fuck, Michael had a key, what if he just let himself in and found him like this. He was biting his lip and worrying when he finally heard the door open. He was going to move his head, open his eyes but a firm hand between his shoulder blades stopped him.

Brian counted off the last five seconds and opened the door. He had talked himself into taking his time once he got inside but the sight of Justin on the floor, so open, and again, those fucking wristbands that contrasted against his pale skin. He barely bothered to slide the door closed. 

His hand rested between Justin's shoulder blade preventing him from moving. He dropped his pants and put on a condom quickly. He was deep inside Justin before either of them said a thing. 

Justin’s breath hitched at the harsh feeling of Brian's entry. But he’d been waiting all day and adjustment wasn’t worth waiting for. He moaned and pushed back against Brian almost immediately. He felt him begin to move inside him and tried to participate but with Brian's knees outside his own and his hand on his back he was pretty much immobilized. He was gasping and panting. Brian’s name the only word he could think of. He was on the edge and wanted to come but wasn’t sure if even this much stimulation after such anticipation would get him there with the rings still on. 

Brian knew Justin was unlikely to come just yet, and he almost didn’t care. He pulled out almost completely and then thrust fully back in, releasing the pressure against Justin's back for a moment “don’t move” he commanded.

Justin heard him finally speak, and he honestly wasn’t sure he could move even if he had a desire to, but right now, with Brian buried inside him he could stay like this all day.

He felt Brian's hands move to his cock and then he heard a small click. Justin finally let the tears flow. These were tears of relief as Brian slid the rings off of his cock. Justin heard the jangle as they hit the floor and then Brian's hands were back, one on his hip and one on his back again, holding him in place as he continued to pound into him. Pulling out all the way before changing angles and thrusting deep again and again. 

“Brian Brian Brian Brian Brian Brian Brian Brian” 

Justin lost all other words.

Brian listened to Justin's mantra and thrust harder, enjoying this feeling of complete ownership. He felt Justin's body tighten around him. Saw Justin's arms fall from their position to the floor. His body twitched and shook with the strength of his orgasm and clamped down hard on Brian’s dick as he came. They both were making deep guttural moans, all words lost, all thought gone, all feeling boiling down to this moment.

When he was done Brian pulled out and removed the condom, tying it off and tossing it in the sink.

He stood up and buttoned his pants again moving towards the bedroom. “Stay there.”

Justin was shaking, and perfectly content to remain on his knees, his face resting against the cool floorboards. His body felt limp and rubbery, he was sure he’d never had an orgasm that intense in his life. The tears of relief were still flowing silently and he was drifting towards sleep when he heard Brian voice.

“You’re a good boy.”

Justin looked up and took the hand Brian offered, standing next to him, wrapping his arms around Brian’s narrow waist, burying his face in the soft cotton of the black wifebeater he was wearing. “Thank you.”

Brian smiled and kissed the top of his head.

“How was your day?”

Justin smiled a little too. “Better now.”

Smirking Brian asked, “You didn’t like your present?”

Justin was still shaking and he wasn’t sure what to say. Brian noticed the shaking and started towards the sofa. Justin his arms still wrapped tightly around Brian's waist ended up sitting on his lap when he finally sat down.

He took a deep breath. “I liked it. I just never needed you so badly.”

“Needed me huh?”

Justin nodded. “You had the key.”

Brian laughed again. “So did you get any work done?”

“Yeah a little, but I’m gonna need to do some research for the second part, cause he wants an actual paper on like the history of still life sketches or something. Blech”

“Well, you’ll have time to do that tomorrow, tonight you’re mine.” Justin smiled broadly as Brian ran a hand through his hair and pulled him in for a deep kiss. 

There were a lot of things Brian wanted to do to and for Justin tonight but he needed to be a little patient. He could still feel him shaking a little, and he didn’t want to wear him out before dinner. 

“Did you eat anything today?”

Justin shook his head a little, still leaning against Brian's chest “Couldn’t think about food.”

“Really, that’s new.”

“This is all new.”

“But fun?”

“Very fun.”

Well why don’t we go out to dinner, you’ve been stuck in the loft all day. And when we come back, I have a surprise for you.”

Justin bounced off of Brian's lap, kissing him quickly. “I’ll go put some clothes on.”

“No underwear.”

Justin stopped for a second and turned then his smile widened and he nodded. “Okay.”

Ten minutes later they were debating options on the way down to the jeep. They finally decided on sushi at the place on the other side of town. Neither said anything about it but by unspoken mutual decision, they were avoiding anywhere they might run in to people they knew this evening. This new arrangement had created a different level of intimacy. 

Brian tried not to think too hard about the fact that he was loath to share Justin, even with dining companions at the moment. It was probably just a residual effect of their little game. If he was completely in control, then he also had complete responsibility. He’d brought Justin to a new level of need, left him emotionally open; he really didn’t want to take advantage of that. It just didn’t seem like a good night to deal with Michael or Emmett. No, a quiet dinner at an out of the way place seemed better.

Justin’s ass was still sore but in a good way, and his mind occasionally wandered to what type of surprises Brian might have in store for him later tonight but for right now he was blissfully content to bathe in the afterglow of finally being allowed to come and having Brian all to himself for the entire night. No Michael, no work, no Emmett. He leaned over and kissed Brian.

“Thank you” he whispered into his ear.

Brian moved his hand to Justin's thigh, squeezing it lightly. “You’re my very good boy.”

* * *

[Link to a picture of the gates of hell.](http://mercury.walagata.com/w/anncapelman/gates.gif)


	4. If You Want To Destroy My Sweater

  
Author's notes: the rest of the second night.  


* * *

* * *

You Bet Your Ass   
Chapter IV  
If You Want To Destroy My Sweater.

* * *

After dinner they returned to the loft. Justin was still a little scared and the fact that Brian was driving fast, obviously intent on getting back to the loft didn’t ease his mind.

He tentatively put his hand on Brian's knee, slowly moving it up towards his thigh. He lightly stroked a little and Brian grit his teeth and removed his hand. 

“Not yet Sunshine.”

Justin folded his hands back in his lap, head down. He knew he’d probably broken a rule, taking the initiative to touch Brian but he couldn’t resist. He wanted to touch him. He wanted to see Brian come. He wanted… He wanted whatever Brian had planned for the evening.

They took the stairs and Brian unlocked the loft door. Justin tried to hide his amusement as he noticed Brian's hands shaking. 

Brian looked over and saw the half smile on Justin's face. Justin lowered his head quickly, hoping Brian wouldn’t say anything.

“You think it’s funny? You think you’re in control?”

Justin shook his head. His eyes met Brian's “no I just…”

“You just think that even though you made promises you can still control me?”

“Brian I…”

“No talking now.”

Brian walked away while Justin removed his pants and folded them leaving his sneakers next to them. The first thing Brian noticed as he walked towards the sofa was his own sweater in a heap on the floor. He picked up the offending garment.

“Is this how you treat my stuff when I’m not around?”

Justin was about to explain when he saw Brian's eyes. “No” he said quietly.

“But I didn’t leave it here.”

“Brian I just…”

Brian was struggling for control. Okay, he was a little pissed about his sweater, but mostly he just wanted to fuck Justin until he passed out, and then maybe fuck him again while he was passed out, but he needed to be the one in control here, that was the deal. 

“On the bed, the way I showed you the other night. Oh, and get the paddle, put it next to you, I might feel like using it tonight.”

Justin complied, his body shaking again. He was impossibly hard, and he was angry with himself. Angry for not remembering to grab the sweater before they left. Angry that his body was responding so positively to the idea of Brian punishing him, and angry that he wanted to move faster, to have this start. He wanted to feel Brian's hands on him, no matter what he was planning on doing with them.

Brian watched as Justin moved quickly, grabbing the wooden paddle from the array of items and quickly taking position on the bed. His ass in the air, his knees together, his head up staring at nothing. He saw Justin’s struggle as he kept himself from following Brian’s movements.

Brian examined the other items on the table, grabbed a few and moved towards his wanton little blonde slave. 

“Not a sound Justin. You deserve this. You asked for this. Now you’re going to get it and I don’t want to hear a sound. Do you understand?”

“Yes.”

Brian slapped his ass with his hand. “I said no sound.”

Justin nodded.

Brian grabbed the paddle that was lying beside Justin, the holes were large, they’d pull his pale bubble butt into them leaving bright red circles. Brian’s cock twitched at the idea of it. He angled himself for maximum control and brought the paddle square across both cheeks.

The marks were amazing. He heard Justin whimper, just a little and looked to see that his was biting his lip, trying to avoid making a noise.

Brian sighed.

“Come here.”

Justin turned around, facing Brian. Brian was standing near the bed, Justin on his knees their eyes meeting. 

“I’m going to have to tie you up, do you want that?”

Justin nodded.

“You can talk now.”

“Tie me up Brian. I want to be a good boy for you. I want to take as much as you can give me but I need your help. Make me take it.”

Justin couldn’t believe the words coming out of his mouth. Brian couldn’t believe what the words coming out of that boy’s mouth were doing to him.

He buckled two wide leather cuffs just above Justin’s knees, and attached a bar to them. His legs were spread wide. Brian lifted Justin's arms above his head and removed his shirt. The kid was naked now except for the leather on his thighs and wrists. Those fucking wristbands…Brian couldn’t look at them without getting hard.

“Arms at your sides.” Brian barked the order because he was beyond ability to speak gently anymore.

Justin dropped his arms and Brian turned the boy around, and pushed his head against the mattress. He attached the wrist bands D rings to the hooks on the thigh bands. Justin couldn’t move now if he wanted to.

Justin was hard and leaking. They’d played with silk ties, and even Velcro cuffs before but this was different. The leather cut into his skin, not painfully but enough that he was aware of it. And the bar between his knees, it was…indescribable. It spread him apart, and he couldn’t move. When Brian attached his wrists, so that he had no option but to bury his face into the mattress and accept that he was spread out and offering himself. All he could do was tremble in anticipation.

Brian ran a hand along Justin's pale skin. “You’re being a very good boy. You’re MY very good boy.” Justin’s heart swelled with pride and love.

“I’m not going to gag you, but if you get too loud I’ll have to, do you understand?”

Justin nodded.

“I’m going to punish you for leaving my sweater there, and for trying to turn me on without my permission in the car. You deserve this.”

Justin nodded.

“Tell me what you deserve.”

Justin swallowed hard. “I deserve to be punished. I’m yours. I have no right to try to control you or to treat your stuff as if it doesn’t matter. I’m a bad boy, I deserve whatever you do to me.”

The entire time Justin was talking Brian's hands were caressing his back and ass. His wet finger swirling around his hole. Justin wanted to push back, to trap that finger inside him but even if he could, he knew it would be against the rules. Instead he continued talking, wanting the sensations of Brian's touch to continue.

“You own me, I need to be reminded of it. Treated like your prized possession. Disciplined and punished when you see fit…”

Justin was running out of things to say but he didn’t want Brian's hand to stop.

Brian listened wondering when the kid had gotten so good at this. He noticed Justin's face was bright red with shame, but his cock was leaking as well, and his body was trembling and if it could move it would be fucking back on his finger as he spoke.

Eventually Brian did insert his finger, and then another, tapping at Justin's prostate and practically milking his orgasm. Justin moaned a little and came so quickly he was embarrassed. 

“Are you ready?” Brian asked

Justin only nodded.

Brian brought the paddle down on Justin again, and this time he did yelp, but bit his lip immediately afterwards turning his head into the mattress instead of to the side to muffle himself.

Brian hit him with the paddle again and again, watching as the pattern became artwork, and as Justin’s body accepted it his back arching towards the punishment.

Justin couldn’t believe the feeling. It was more than he could take, but he couldn’t escape it if he wanted to. Each time the hard wood came down it was as if he had been stung by a thousand bees at once. And then the sharp contrast to the areas that had received almost no attention because they’d been pulled up through the wide circles. He was hard again, and leaking and needed release but he knew he was a long way away from that.

His eyes opened wider as Brian rained blows in quick succession against the bottom of his ass where it curved into his thighs. He yelped with each one, tears flowing freely he begged Brian to stop but he knew he wouldn’t, knew he didn’t really want him to.

Brian circled the bed. Justin lifted his head a little to look at him. “I said no sound.”

He sat down at Justin's side far enough back that the blonde couldn’t turn his head and see him. “I’m going to gag you now Justin. Only until the punishment is over. Open your mouth.”

Justin knew what Brian was going to use, it had been sitting on the table, but he still couldn’t believe Brian would actually put it on him.

He felt the short thick phallus slide past his lips, and the wide leather wrap around his head. He felt Brian's fingers caress his skin while he smoothed the straps behind his head and then it buckled. Brian didn’t buckle it too tight, but Justin knew he could only moan now, and even that would be muffled. His jaw was spread wide, his tongue depressed by the penis gag. He was fully and completely humiliated. Brian kissed his nose.

“You look hot like that.”

His heart swelled at the words as Brian returned to the task at hand. He stroked Justin's back, and then heard a muffled sound as he turned the knob in the center of the bar, spreading Justin's legs even further apart. 

His hand moved slowly to stroke the boys leaking cock. “You’re very wet for someone who’s being punished.”

Justin buried his face in the mattress in embarrassment. He knew he shouldn’t be so turned on. He knew he should feel nothing but shame and anger, but Brian's hands, his attention, his control all combined to make even punishment seem erotic.

“Maybe I’m not punishing you hard enough.”

Justin wanted to protest. To swear on all that was holy and horny that he was being punished hard enough but he couldn’t…and he wouldn’t. He kept his face buried, concentrating on breathing through his nose as Brian picked up the paddle. “You’re almost done with this part.” He said as he brought down a succession of particularly hard and painful blows against his ass.

Justin felt the change. Brian had put the paddle down and stroked his ass. He’d arched his back into Brian's hands and felt his burning cheeks being massaged by strong fingers and powerful palms and then something came down along his thighs. He jolted. 

He felt his knees spread further as Brian twisted the knob on the spreader bar twice more. He was now split in half; his ass cheeks pulled apart, his legs almost painfully spread. His leaking hard on apparent.

Brian used the short weighted leather slapper on Justin's thighs and once or twice against his cock itself. Justin's reaction was immediate and amazing. He moaned deep in the back of his throat, his entire body trembling with the force of his desire. Brian smiled and did it again, five quick slaps back and forth against the boys thighs. 

He knew Justin would have pulled his thighs together and was struggling to do so but the bar prevented him from doing anything but riding the sensations.

Finally after almost an hour Brian decided Justin had been punished enough.

He removed the gag and helped the boy rise to his knees. He did not remove the bar or the restraints.

“Did you learn your lesson?”

Justin nodded. Brian licked a tear off his cheek, and kissed him just below his eyes. “Would you like a reward for taking your punishment so well?”

Justin nodded again, leaning his forehead into Brian's chest and thinking to himself that being allowed to bury himself into Brian like this was reward enough.

Brian smiled. And backed away. Justin fell forward his head buried into the mattress again. He felt his knees drawn in a bit; Brian had shortened the length of the spreader bar. His legs were no longer hurting from the angle. Then he lost himself to the feeling of Brian's body against his. His lubed cock pushing at his hole as his chest lay against his back.

Justin wanted to participate. To touch him, and please him but he was still fully restrained. Instead he just let the glorious feel of being filled by Brian wash over him.

Justin was moaning loudly now. “Thank you Brian” being the only words he could think of. He repeated them, mewling them, groaning them, gasping them as Brian's attack on his prostate continued. His hands were everywhere, stroking him, tweaking his nipples, cradling his balls. And then his mouth was on his neck, his back, and his arms, anywhere he could reach and Justin was floating. 

When he came, his body arched back and he felt Brian pounding into him in a familiar rhythm. Brian came soon after.

Then he unhooked Justin's hands, and removed the spreader bar, leaving the cuffs on his thighs for the moment.

Justin was all over him as soon as he was free. Kissing his neck, nipping and licking at his Adams apple and the most sensitive spots on his jaw line. His face still wet with tears his body still shaking he simply needed to touch Brian, to feel him to please him.

Brian stood still, encircling Justin with his arms as the boy writhed and twisted to make sure there wasn’t an erogenous zone on his body he hadn’t kissed or licked.

Eventually Brian pushed him back a little and then helped him off the bed. He sat on the sofa, Justin leaning against him, sweaty, exhausted, sated, and still unable to keep his hands from roaming Brian's skin.

“Did you have a good time?” Brian whispered as he kissed the top of Justin’s head.

“Mmmmmm hmmm” Justin replied.

Brian ran his hands down Justin's body, slowly stroking his cock until it was again erect. Justin wiggled under his Brian's gentle ministrations. “Sit still”

He tried.

“I want you to sit still, you were a very good little boy today, and I know it wasn’t easy for you.”

Justin nodded eyes closed head back, resting against Brian's chest

“But you are stronger than I thought, than you think. Did you know that?”

Justin shook his head. “I’m not strong, I just want to be good for you.”

“And you are. You’re being very good, and tomorrow’s going to be even harder.”

Justin gasped a little both at the thought and at Brian's finger, which had found it’s way inside him and was moving expertly.

“Tonight I want to give you something special.” He covered Justin's eyes with one hand as he pushed the blue pleasure beaded dildo into him with the other. When it was fully inside him he flipped it on and Justin moaned deeply.

Brian moved him so that the vibrations were coursing through Justin, and his ass against Brian’s hard cock made the sensations amazing for both of them.

“Just lay back and enjoy your reward.”

Justin couldn’t help it, his back arched and he came within moments.

Brian smiled and pushed at his shoulder a little until Justin was straddling Brian, his legs wrapped around his waist, his ass, hot and burning from his recent punishment, still being pummeled by the new toy, and vibrating against Brian’s leaking cock as well. 

He rested his head against Brian's shoulder.

“Enjoy little boy.” Brian said as he closed his eyes and leaned his own head back against the arm of the sofa. The feeling of his hot vibrating ass against him, his warm tight compact little body resting on his chest. His head, unable to support itself leaning against his shoulder was bliss for Brian. And he worked hard to maintain his control as Justin bucked and jerked again as another intense orgasm rocked his body.

Some things were worth whatever they cost. He wrapped his arms around his blonde, thinking he’d let him ride this one for a little while yet.


	5. The Price Of Pleasure

  
Author's notes: blah blah blah, no plot, pure PWP BDSM...if you haven't figured it out by now...you're too young to be reading this.  


* * *

* * *

****

You Bet Your Ass  
Chapter V  
The Price Of Pleasure

* * *

Justin woke before Brian the next day. He was sore but a smile played on his lips. A glance at the clock told him that he had at least an hour before Brian’s alarm went off. He tried to shut his eyes and go back to sleep but his mind was too busy trying to process what was happening.

When they’d first watched the porno they’d both been turned on. Brian had fucked him in the middle of it, and they had continued to play with each other throughout the rest of the film. When Justin first brought up the idea he’d been scared and excited. And now that it was happening he was…

He tried to find the word. It was more than satisfied. More than embarrassed, more than horny. He had never felt so at odds with himself and so content at the same time.

A part of him wondered what Brian thought of him. Brian was so strong. Always in control of every situation, and here Justin was willingly giving up that control. Brian had called him strong last night but did he mean it? Or did he think of him as weak for wanting this, for loving this, for putting up with this. More important than what Brian thought was what did he think of himself?

Justin tried to decide. Was he just a weak little twink, wanting to be controlled by someone else? Was he just a lost kid looking for an easy way out of deciding things for himself…but he knew he wasn’t. What he loved was that it was Brian doing this to him. Brian spending his time and energy to punish him please him, reward him, be with him. It might be some of the most concentrated time they’d spent together in a long time and Justin couldn’t help feeling special that Brian was putting such time and effort towards his desires. He also had to admit that he loved feeling owned. Feeling owned by Brian. There was no one else he would give this kind of control to, no one else he would trust like this but also no one else who could make him feel like this.

Justin loved it when Brian ordered him to do things, loved the rush of embarrassment he felt, the quick fire of shame that washed over him, and the way Brian praised him for obeying.

Justin was hard now, just thinking about what might be in store for the day, or the next several days. He wanted to touch himself. He glanced over at Brian… he was sound asleep, his light almost snores told Justin it would be a while before he could even be roused by a blowjob. Carefully he moved his hand, stroking his now leaking cock. He didn’t want to wake Brian, he knew he was breaking the rules but he was so horny and just watching the mans chest rise and fall made him impossibly harder.

He moved his hand slowly, only speeding the thrusts when he felt himself ready to come. Swiping his head with his thumb he stroked himself in a quick rhythm, biting his lip to keep from crying out as he arched his back and shot onto his own belly. 

He reached over quickly for a tissue, wanting to clean up before Brian awoke. He was too late.

“Is that yours to play with?”

Justin froze, his back to Brian, hand pulling a tissue out of the box.

“Brian I…um.”

Brian had been sleeping soundly 'til the bed had begun to move with a familiar rhythm. He watched out of half lidded eyes at Justin's clandestine self-satisfaction. He could have stopped him earlier, but thought maybe the kid needed to learn his lesson the hard way. Besides, if there was something more erotic than Justin’s face when he came, Brian couldn’t think what it might be.

Justin was obviously worried. Brian bit back a smile, keeping his face stern.

“What did I tell you?”

Justin turned to face Brian now. “That it’s yours, and only you can tell me when I can touch it.”

“You didn’t listen.”

Justin was sitting up now, and Brian took the tissue from his hand, tossing it to the side, letting the evidence of his disobedience remain visible.

“Brian I just…I thought…”

“What did you think that the rules only apply when I can see you? What else do you do when I’m at work? Do you fuck yourself on one of your favorite toys?”

“Brian no!”

“How do I know, here I was thinking you were being a good little boy for me.”

“I was, I mean I am, I swear.”

Brian flicked a finger through the seed on Justin's stomach and spread a small bit on Justin's nose. He saw the boy blush and was gratified. ‘Good he should be embarrassed’ the thought to himself.

“How do I know you’re not out tricking while I’m at work?”

“Brian I would never, I just, I was so hard, and you were asleep and so I…” Justin dropped his head, there was no excuse for what he’d done and he was in trouble. 

“I’m sorry.”

“Sorry’s not gonna cut it today sunshine.”

Justin bit his lip but said nothing. He couldn’t think of anything that would change Brian's mind.

Brian sighed. “I was going to take a leisurely shower, maybe even let you join me. But now I see I’m going to have to punish you before I even have my coffee.”

Brian seemed to think about it for a minute then shook his head. “No, on second thought, why should I be deprived of my morning coffee just because you’re a bad boy?” He stood up and headed to the shower.

Justin understood and practically ran across the loft to grind the beans. He wasn’t sure what Brian was going to do to him, all he knew was that he didn’t want him to have any further reason to be displeased. The words “bad boy” and “punished severely” kept running through Justin's head as he watched the coffee brew. He waited until he heard Brian leave the bathroom to pour him a cup, adding extra sugar the way Brian preferred. He left the cup on the counter and not knowing what else to do knelt in front of the stool waiting for Brian to give him further instructions.

It was a good ten minutes later when Brian emerged, hair done, suit laid out but wearing only underwear. He didn’t plan on getting his suit dirty while he was disciplining the kid. He gave a half grin at Justin's position, on his knees in front of the barstool. He obviously knew he’d fucked up.

Justin sat like that, his knees beginning to hurt on the hardwood, his arms behind his back, waiting. Brian glanced at him a few times but for the most part ignored him while he finished his coffee. When he stood up to put his cup in the sink Justin looked up but a single glance from Brian made him drop his head again.

Finally he felt Brian’s hands on his hair, pulling him up, not harshly, not really causing pain, simply guiding him with his fingers. He pushed Justin towards the sofa. 

When they were standing at the arm, Justin was sure Brian was going to bend him over it but instead he turned him around. “What do you think I should do to you?”

Justin was dumbstruck. His face turned red, he didn’t want to have to choose his own punishment, it was too humiliating. He stammered something unintelligible. Brian smiled. “Don’t worry, whatever you pick won’t be the only thing that happens today.”

Justin stared at his feet. “Spank me.”

Brian shook his head. “You like that too much, that’s hardly punishment at all. Maybe I should whip you, would you like that?”

Justin shook his head and Brian smiled a little, “You never know, you might.” Go get the crop Justin.

Justin almost stumbled as he moved. The crop looked nasty, it was narrow and flexible, but not so flexible as to be gentle. He swallowed hard as he picked it up.

“On your hands and knees Justin, bring it to me in your teeth.” Brian smirked. The kid was hard again, crawling across the floor to him, the crop in his mouth.

He knew Justin was scared but the crop wouldn’t do any permanent damage, and besides, he should be scared, if he wanted this, and was gonna get a car out of it, he was gonna do it right.

Brian slowly slid the crop out of Justin's mouth, letting him feel the leather slide across his lips and tongue.

“Stand up.”

Justin did

And Brian pulled him by the arm to one of the support columns, pushing him against it. “Do I have to tie you to this or are you going to at least TRY to be a good boy for me?”

“I’ll try.”

Brian nodded and Justin wrapped his arms around the column keeping them above his head.

Justin yelped at the first crack as it hit his back just above his ass. Brian smiled, it left a lovely red mark that he knew would be gone before he returned from work that day, but the sound is what caused the panic in Justin. He hit him in the same place watching as Justin bit his lip trying not to be too loud.

Brian found his rhythm then, hitting the top of Justin's ass, several times until the little twink was on his toes, trying to angle his perfect little bubble butt so that the whip would hit someplace else. Brian's aim remained accurate.

Justin was straining on his toes, moving in any way he could so that Brian would hit a different spot but the whip landed on the same area each time, causing him to lean his head back and moan with each stroke.

Brian finally took some pity on him and moved lower but this was worse, he was now crossing the reddened areas from yesterday creating an intense burn. Soon Justin’s head was leaning against the pole and all he could say was “I’m sorry Brian. I’m sorry”

Brian listened to his litany of apologies and took one last shot at the most sensitive area where his ass met his legs. Justin jumped and his hand moved of it’s own volition to rub the tender flesh there.

Brian swung a lighter stroke hitting his hand and Justin moved his arms back over his head just as quickly as he’d lowered them.

“Turn around Justin.”

He was too scared not to at this point. He leaned his back against the pole. “Arms up again.” Justin wanted to beg, to plead, but the look in Brian's eyes told him that nothing he said right now would change the outcome. 

Brian took a couple of swats at Justin's nipples and watched him flinch, but hold his arms above his head. Then he moved lower, using just the end of the whip, which was nothing more than some folded leather and began several hard strokes directly on Justin's leaking erection. 

Justin couldn’t hold it in anymore, he was begging Brian to stop, his pleas went unheeded as Brian continued the onslaught, lighter but still firmly against Justin's balls. He moved back up and smacked at the head a few more times until Justin's tears were flowing freely. But Brian noticed that Justin's back was arched his body stretching towards the blows not away from them. He swiped the tip against Justin's leaking hole and then moved it towards his mouth. He watched as his pink tongue came out and lapped at the precum that he’d gathered.

Brian moved the crop and began his onslaught again, watching as Justin's face changed, his back arched and within a few minutes he came. 

Justin felt the whip, heard the crack of the crop and couldn’t believe it when Brian brought it to his lips. He licked at it, tasting himself, and the leather and he got harder. When Brian brought the crop back to his erection he arched towards it, the taste still in his mouth. He was begging Brian to stop, but not because of the pain, although it was considerable, but because he knew he was about to come. The degradation of coming while Brian was punishing him was too much to contemplate and as he felt a hard crack against his cock and tasted the leather on his tongue his body betrayed him completely, his back arched and he came shooting onto himself, the whip and the floor.

Brian grabbed him then, turning him around quickly and pushing him against the column. Within seconds his sheathed cock was inside him. Justin moaned at the pain. The condom may be prelubed but with NO preparation and such a swift entry he felt the burn as if Brian were twice his usual size. Brian gave him no time to adjust; he pulled out fully and then plunged the blunt head of his cock back into Justin's tight little ass, biting down on his shoulder as he did so.

“You’re such a little pain slut, can’t even punish you without you getting off.”

Justin leaned his forehead against the cool metal and pushed back against Brian, feeling filled and embarrassed.

“Say it.”

“I’m a pain slut.”

“What?”

“I’m a pain slut, I come when you punish me. I get off on you punishing me. I’m your pain slut.”

Brian came at those words. And pulled out. Justin was still hard but he doubted Brian cared right now.

Brian didn’t even bother to tie off the condom. “Open your mouth.”

Justin did, somewhat confused as Brian poured the contents into Justin's mouth. “Do you like how that tastes?”

Justin did. And moaned in answer, his tongue coming out to lick a small drop off of his chin.

Brian turned his back before he was hard again and late for work.

He pulled a metal device from its box and Justin’s eyes widened.

“Apparently I can’t trust you on your own.” Brian said as he clicked the ring around the base of Justin's shaft behind his balls, pushing the shaft itself into the metal chastity sheath. This way I’ll know you’re being a good boy.”

He clicked the lock shut and kissed Justin on the cheek. 

“Finish your school project, you’ve got a busy night ahead of you.” Brian said as he disappeared into the bedroom, dressing quickly he was out the door before Justin could do anything else that would cause him to reconsider and stay home for the day, simply fucking his tight hot punished ass until neither of them could move.

When Justin heard the door close he sat down and cried. He wasn’t sad, or even upset but the emotions were just too much and he didn’t know what to do with them. 

Ten minutes later he was working on his school project, checking the Internet for the research he needed and glancing every few seconds at the email indicator waiting anxiously for further directions from Brian.

* * *

["click here to see the chastity ring Brian uses "](http://mercury.walagata.com/w/anncapelman/cockring_houdini.jpg)


	6. Running Hot and Cold

  
Author's notes: I'm beyond disclaimers  


* * *

* * *

****

You Bet Your Ass  
Chapter VI  
Running Hot & Cold

* * *

By four in the afternoon Justin was getting nervous. No emails from Brian, no phone calls either. He was biting his nails and looking over what he’d finally written for his paper when his nervous energy took over.

He started by cleaning the mess he’d made with Brian that morning. Made the bed, cleaned the coffee cups out of the sink. Considered eating something, toasted a bagel, and picked at it, then threw it away and got all the sesame seeds off the counter. 

He straightened the pillows and checked his email again…nothing.

His body flushed whenever his mind went back to the events of that morning, or the previous night, or Brian's hands, or well…there wasn’t much in the loft that didn’t remind him of the amazing powers Brian had over his body. He was throbbing but there was nothing he could do about it. He was well and truly shackled at this point.

He put his energy into thoroughly cleaning the loft. Finding the actual cleaning products he dusted and sprayed down every surface. After each task he checked his email…still nothing. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to stamp his foot in frustration or cry…he ended up doing both before he finally stopped. The place was as clean as it was gonna get. He’d vacuumed, mopped, scrubbed, dusted, polished, and straightened. It was after seven and still no Brian.

Justin took a quick shower. He hoped he wasn’t breaking any rules but he was sweaty and disgusting, not only from this mornings activities but also from all of the work he’d done on the loft.

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**

Brian had decided that he’d let Justin stew for the day. He knew he expected an email and simply didn’t send one. When five thirty rolled around he threw himself into a new client pitch he was working on. 

‘Let the kid wonder.’ he thought to himself as he tried to concentrate on the new product. He wasn’t really angry, hadn’t ever actually been angry. Teenagers jerk off, it’s what they do…but he didn’t want Justin to start feeling too comfortable. Didn’t want him thinking that the whole thing was one big joke…well, okay, it was kind of a joke, a lark, a week, and then things would go back to the way they had been but... well, if he was in control, then Justin could wait for him.

Brian tried hard to convince himself that this was why he was not returning to the loft at top speed. If he thought about it too much he’d know it was because the power the kid had over him was a little intimidating.

Yeah yeah yeah, everyone says that the submissive has as much if not more power than the Dominant one in a BDSM situation, Brian had heard it all before but he’d never believed it… until now. He suddenly felt far more protective, or concerned or something for Justin. And it had only been two days. Brian wasn’t sure HE was gonna make it through the week but he’d teach the kid a lesson. 

A plan formulating he straightened up his desk and headed out of the office. It was almost 8:30.

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**

Justin heard someone on the steps and tried to decide the best position to take. He wasn’t sure if he should greet Brian as he had been instructed to yesterday or not. He debated until he heard the sound stop long before it reached the top floor. It must have been their downstairs neighbor. Justin bit his thumbnail again. It was after eight. Did Brian plan to come home at all? Christ what if he was bored with all of this. Or mad that Justin had broken the rules. He was probably at Woody’s or Babylon right now getting his needs met by someone else. Someone less complicated.

Justin resigned himself to a hellish night at home when he heard the distinct sound of footsteps heading up the top flight of stairs. Deciding quickly Justin knelt in front of the door just as he had by the bar stool more than 12 hours ago. Hands behind his back, head down.

Brian had considered stopping at Woody’s for a drink, maybe even taking a detour to Babylon but saw no need for it when it would be simpler to come home and have Justin suck him off. There were some positive aspects to being the Dom he thought to himself as he opened the door.

And as he opened the door he saw one of them. Justin, naked, on his knees, waiting.

Brian put his briefcase down and petted his head, running his fingers through the soft blonde hair. He ran a hand down Justin's face and felt the boy lean in to his touch. He glanced down and saw that he wasn’t using a pillow…his knees were going to bruise.

“Go sit on the sofa” he said, possibly a little too gruffly, but he’d never asked the kid to hurt himself goddammit. He moved to the bedroom where he quickly changed out of his suit.

Justin let out a breath he barely knew he was holding when Brian came in the door. His gentle caress made him shut his eyes to keep tears of gratitude at bay. He had been so sure Brian wasn’t coming home tonight. 

He followed Brian's direction, sitting on the sofa, hands folded in his lap, head still down. Brian sat next to him, jeans and a white t-shirt making him look sexier than any suit he owned. He unlocked the restraint and removed it. Justin breathed out a sigh of relief and heard Brian chuckle a little.

“Didn’t like that?”

Justin shook his head adamantly.

“Then you shouldn’t break the rules.”

Brian’s tone was gentle and his hand was moving with feather light strokes along across Justin’s belly. Justin had been hard from the moment Brian had removed the ring which had been so efficient at restricting the blood flow. He’d probably have been hard all day without such restriction. He leaned back a little and Brian’s movements became firmer along his erection. Then he stopped.

Justin looked up, wanting to protest but Brian smiled and leaned in to kiss him. His tongue stroked against Justin’s as he mapped out the boy’s mouth. Pulling back a little he nibbled and sucked on his bottom lip until all Brian could think about was how swollen and red he knew those lips were.

He stood up and sat in the chair opposite the sofa. “I want to see what you did this morning.”

Justin looked up a little confused. “Come for me Justin, I want to see you make yourself come.”

Justin blushed as his hand moved down his own chest. His breathing was ragged; his hand was shaking a little. Brian wasn’t touching himself, he didn’t even seem turned on. He was staring disinterestedly as Justin wrapped his own fist around his cock.

“Spread your legs so I can see.” 

Justin complied. Pushing the feeling of shame to the back of his mind, thinking only of how good it felt to finally be able to touch himself, to be close to release. He arched his back a little and thrust himself into his own hand, stroking the head with his thumb and using the precum to lubricate his palm, making it slide gracefully up and down his shaft which was practically purple at this point.

“Do you want to touch your nipples?”

Justin nodded moving his other hand to his nipples, rolling them and twisting them with his fingers, picturing Brian’s lips, tongue and teeth instead of his own fingers.

“What are you thinking about?”

“You.”

“What about me.”

“About you touching me.”

“Do you want me to touch you?”

“Yes.” Justin gasped as his hand continued to stroke his shaft, and his fingers pulled at his nipples.

“What do you want me to do?”

Brian was working hard at keeping his face blank. He wanted to take his own erection out and stroke it but he was also just enjoying watching Justin writhe against his own ministrations. And the blush that crept up his entire body as he considered the question only made the scene hotter.

“I want you to bite my nipples. I want your hands around my cock, jerking me off.”

“Is that really what you want around your cock?”

Justin nodded. “I want you to lick and suck at my nipples, to give me a rim job and stroke me until I come.”

“So you want to come in my hand?”

“God YES!” Justin moaned.

“Is that really what you think about when you jerk off, my HAND around your dick?”

Justin's head shot up, his eyes met Brian's. They were heading into dangerous territory. He knew what Brian was asking. And while Brian’s expression was bland, his eyes were dark. 

“No.” Justin said, stroking himself harder, hoping to come before this conversation went where he thought it might.

“What do you think about when you’re fucking your own hand?”

“You.”

“What about me?”

“Fucking you.” He said it quietly, and waited for Brian's reaction.

“You want to fuck me don’t you? You wish it was my tight ass around your cock right now. You wish I were on my knees letting you plow into me, feeling me clamp down around you, hot and close and wet.”

“Brian!” Was the only word Justin could find as he came spurting onto the floor and himself.

Brian smiled. And held out his hand, Justin stood up on shaky legs and he pulled the kid onto his lap, kissing his neck, and listening to his breathing become less rapid.

“It’s okay, there’s lots of people who want to fuck me, and you have a much better shot than most.”

Justin’s head shot up at that. “But not this week sunshine.” Brian smiled. “This week YOUR ass is MINE.”

Justin leaned in to kiss Brian then. He did want to fuck him… hell who wouldn’t? But right now, he felt privileged just to be on his lap, kissing him, feeling his strong hands stroke his back and move down towards his ass. Feeling his finger simply glide along the crack of his ass until Justin had to shift his body to spread himself further apart. Gasping as he felt Brian's finger swirl idly around his puckered hole, applying no pressure, making no effort towards entry. 

Brian's tongue thrusting into his mouth in the same rhythm that his finger was tapping against his hole. Justin was lost in the scent, taste, feel, and essence of Brian Kinney, and there was nowhere else he wanted to be.

They stayed that way for a while, reveling in the feel of each other, hands roaming. Eventually Brian lifted his arms and Justin took his shirt off. When Justin’s hands moved further down his body, stroking his erection through his jeans he moved the nimble artists fingers back up, denying him that particular pleasure just yet.

“Want to try something new?” he whispered, and Justin moaned against his neck. Brian took it as a yes and carried him back to the sofa, laying him out and stroking his body a few times. “Don’t move I’ll be right back.”

Justin actually whimpered at the loss of contact but did his best to remain completely still. 

Brian was gathering supplies on the other side of the loft.

Brian lit a couple of candles and put them on the coffee table next to a silver bowl and he dropped a few other items discreetly on the floor. Justin couldn’t see what was in the bowl. And didn’t get a good look at what Brian had brought from their toy chest. 

“I’m going to blindfold you Justin. I want you just to feel, don’t think, don’t try to anticipate, just feel.” 

Justin nodded and closed his eyes as Brian slipped the blindfold over his head and adjusted the Velcro strap. The blindfold itself was thick leather lined in soft velvet. Justin opened his eyes, but he couldn’t even see light filtering through the edges. The smell of the leather was strong and he inhaled deeply, remembering the taste of the crop this morning. His hard on leaked against his stomach and he tried to focus his other senses. Tried to determine where Brian had gone. But Brian was barefoot; his feet wouldn’t make a sound even if he had moved.

Justin almost flinched when he felt a hand stroke down his side. “Relax. You have to trust me. Do you trust me Justin?”

Justin nodded.

Brian smiled and stroked him again. “You were a bad boy this morning but I’ve forgiven you.” Justin’s entire body seemed to relax with those words and Brian pushed away the twinge of whatever it was he felt at that. Had the kid been upset all day thinking he was really mad? He ran his hand along Justin's face, and pushed his hair back from him forehead. Communicating with tender movements what he may never say out loud.

Justin’s body leaned into Brian’s every touch. Reveling in the feel of it. 

When Brian was sure he was relaxed he took an ice cube from the tray and licked it just a bit to make sure it had started melting. He circled it around Justin’s nipple and watched as the nub hardened and went from pink to a deep red. His body flinched away from the cold but Brian continued to make lazy circles around only his left nipple until Justin was arching into the sensation.

He moved on to the right nipple repeating the process and watched in rapt fascination at Justin's reaction. His mouth was open, his nipples bright red, and so hard. Brian reached down and pulled the clamps he’d retrieved earlier. He attached them and Justin yelped, his body shuddering. 

Justin felt the cold and jerked away from it, but as Brian softly continued making circles and the water dripped down his chest a little he soon became accustomed to it. And then found he wanted more. He was arching towards the sensations when he felt the sharp pinch. He flattened his back against the sofa, but moaned when Brian pulled on the chain that he knew was between the clamps. 

“Does that feel good?”

Justin nodded.

“You can talk Justin.” Brian smiled, he’d never told him to be silent, but when Justin fell deep into submissive mode, it’s as if he gave up his voice. Brian wanted to hear him now.

“Yes.”

Brian tugged again. “Do you like that?”

“Yes.”

Brian smiled and brought the mostly melted ice cube to Justin's lips sliding it across his full lower lip, watching as the water dripped down his chin. His mind flashed to this morning, the sight of Justin licking the come from his chin and he leaned in to kiss him.

Justin felt Brian's hot mouth on his cold lips and lifted his head sucking Brian's tongue into his own mouth, swirling his tongue as if it were on the head of Brian's cock. He let out a mew of complaint when Brian sat back up.

Justin concentrated on what he could feel. The burning sting of the clamps, the warmth of Brian's denim clad hip against his naked one as he sat on the edge of the sofa. And then there was heat.

Brian picked up one of the candles and held it over Justin’s prone form. He tilted it slightly letting the wax drip near his navel. Justin jerked back and moaned. Brian smiled and circled the wax with another ice cube. 

Justin's body was quivering as Brian took his time tormenting him with sensations.

He would run an ice cube along his hip, only to follow it with a few drops of wax. He kept moving. Never really hitting the same spot twice. Sometimes it was his thighs, sometimes his chest. But constantly moving closer to his cock, which was laying against his stomach. 

Brian sucked hard on an ice cube, and then leaned in to kiss Justin, transferring the ice cube in the process.

Justin was sucking on the ice when he felt Brian's cold lips and tongue make a broad swipe along the vein of his cock from base to head.

He yelped and almost choked but still managed to thrust his hips up. His entire body was on edge. He was desperate for Brian to touch his dick, but no matter how he moved or angled himself Brian's little games never reached his cock. 

And now when it finally did, the sensation of ice cold, sandpapery rough tongue on him was phenomenal. He could feel the heat just under the cold and wanted Brian to do it again. He didn’t realize how deep that desire was until he heard Brian chuckle and realized he had whispered the word aloud.

Brian watched Justin's face as he took the broad cold swipe against his cock, and couldn’t help but laugh when all Justin could do was gasp “again.”

He complied, and then picked up another cube. 

“Roll over Justin.”

He did, laying on his stomach now, his arms stretched above him, his knees bent slightly and spread, offering himself to Brian. He wanted the man to fuck him. He needed to feel him inside, but had a feeling that he might have to wait a while for that.

Brian ran his warm hands across Justin's ass. “Your ass looks fucking hot like that, with the marks from yesterday still on it.”

“You like that I mark you don’t you?”

“Yes.”

“Tell me.”

Justin moaned. He couldn’t believe he was admitting this. “I love it. I love it when you punish me, when you mark me. I want to be yours. I am yours. I want to be marked so everyone knows it.” His face was bright red, and Brian knew that he meant every word, and yet was ashamed to admit it, but he couldn’t help but be proud of him for being honest, for pushing aside his pride, and letting himself say what he really wanted.

“You are mine. And I like to mark you, so everyone knows it. I’m so proud of you Justin. You’re being a very good little boy tonight.”

Justin squirmed at the words, and felt his face flush and his heart swell; he’d do anything to hear Brian say that. He arched his back more, as Brian stroked his ass and then he felt the cold. He fought against the urge to move away from it and forced himself to arch towards the wet cold circles Brian was making on his ass cheeks. 

“You feel these circles?”

Justin nodded and gasped out a “yes”

“They’re from the paddle. You looked so hot, tied up and spread out like that. I should do that to you all the time. You’d like that wouldn’t you. I could tie you up and just leave you there. Use you when I want and know you’re always ready and open for me…would you like that?”

Justin’s brain was on overdrive he couldn’t think of anything at the moment he’d like more. “GOD YES!”

Brian picked the final item out of the bowl, it wasn’t ice cubes. He pushed one wet silver bead into Justin's hole and heard him keen. 

“C C Cold Brian.” The beads were strung together with a metal chain, and each ball was almost two inches in diameter. They were filled with fluid that maintained temperature much longer than water, and would remain cold for a while. He’d stuck them in the freezer when he’d laid everything else out on the table. They would probably not defrost tonight. 

“There’s 12 of them Justin, I want you to take all 12.”

Justin dropped his forehead against the sofa and arched his ass, spreading his legs wider. The anal beads were hanging down and occasionally swung against his balls making him hiss. Brian pushed another bead into him and stroked his back.

“Such a good boy.”

Justin moaned as Brian pushed a few more of the beads into him, on the Sixth he stopped half way through, when the widest part was stretching him out. He pulled it out and Justin gasped, his cock jumping at the sensation. When he pushed it in again he felt the cold bead settle against his prostate and groaned. 

“You’re halfway there.”

Justin moved his knees closer to his chest, spreading his legs further, urging Brian silently to continue. 

It was torture. Justin felt so full he knew he couldn’t take another one, only Brian’s voice, promising that there were only two more grounded him. He was crying now, and he wanted to beg, to plead for him to pull them out, but he also wanted to feel another one stretching him, opening him, to feel Brian's warm fingers follow it inside him hitting it against the others and creating the most intense sensations he’d ever felt. 

Brian watched as Justin struggled with his conflicting desires. He knew by the way his cock was leaking that Justin was too turned on to ask him to stop, but he also knew that 12 ice cold anal beads was not exactly what Justin most wanted inside him at the moment. Brian moved slowly, pushing the 11th in and then pulling it out again, loving the deep guttural sounds Justin could no longer hold back.

He pushed it in fully and then the last one. “Last one sunshine, and then you get a treat.”

Justin had no words left. His ass was full, and each movement seemed to shift the torturously cold beads against his prostate making his cock twitch and leak. His legs were spread as wide as he could without falling off the sofa. He was clutching at the arm his head thrown back, his body unable to resist the need to groan as Brian prodded at the balls inside him.

“Do you want me to stop?”

“NO” it was sharp and fast before he could beg for Brian to do just that.

Brian pushed the last bead into him and let the extra chain dangle. Justin had never been so full in his life. Or so hard.

Brian moved his hands along Justin's thighs and then moved them outside to his hips and pushed a little until he closed his legs some. Each movement seemed to be pushing the air out of Justin's body as he groaned and grunted. But he was still impossibly hard. He thought he might come just from the sensation of Brian's hands kneading his ass cheeks.

Then he felt Brian hot breath at his hole and he couldn’t even moan. He clenched his teeth and a small whimper escaped. 

When his hot tongue found its way between his ass crack, circling his pucker and then plunging in, hot and sharp, pushing at the beads making them move inside him he lost all control and came.

Brian knew he’d come fast but even he was surprised at HOW fast Justin came once he started rimming him. 

Brian turned him over, laying him flat on the sofa. Stroking his chest and occasionally tugging at the chain between the clamps.

Justin’s entire body was trembling from cold and passion, and exertion and pride. 

Brian finally couldn’t take it anymore. He sat on the edge of the sofa and pushed his jeans down releasing his too long ignored hard on. He pulled Justin forward and watched as his blindfolded form responded to his scent.

Justin's mouth opened, his hands gently stroking and finding their place, and soon his tongue was circling the head of Brian's cock, his hot mouth swirling deliciously around the ridge. He sucked hard; Just on the head and Brian thought he might come right there.

As Justin moved his body for a better position Brian pulled at the chain and let a bead out. He moaned around his cock, and Brian thrust deeper into his mouth.

Justin focused all of his attention on the tastes and smell of Brian. The feel of him hot and throbbing in his mouth and when Brian pulled on the chain he couldn’t help but moan. He felt Brian push further into his throat and opened his mouth wider then pressed his lips against the base of Brian's erection and swallowed around him. Brian pulled again on the chain and Justin’s cock was hard again, he ignored his own need though realizing how long Brian had waited. He used every trick he knew to please him and each time he did Brian pulled again on the chain, pulling another bead out of him.

Justin was in heaven, floating on the feelings of the cold balls stretching him and then emptying him while Brian's dick filled his mouth, his scent filled his head and as his hands moved to the dimples Just above Brian's ass pulling him forward so that he could go deeper into his mouth he moaned again and felt Brian shoot, pumping against the back of his throat as he swallowed as fast as he could.

When he was done Brian removed the blindfold and then pulled the last bead from his ass.

He was leaning back against the arm of the sofa and motioned for Justin to come closer. He did and Brian kissed him, tasting himself on the blondes tongue.

He unfastened one of the nipple clamps and soothed the sore and throbbing nub with his tongue. He repeated the procedure with the other one and then held Justin against him, feeling his compact little body shaking from the powerful experience.

“You are my very good little boy Justin Taylor.” Brian whispered as he kissed the top of his head, softly moving his lips against the silk of his blonde hair. “My very good boy.”

Justin fell asleep in Brian's arms, his head leaning against his warm chest. His body slowly coming down. 

Hours later Brian carried him to bed and kissed the tip of his nose after he’d covered him with the duvet.

He then put away the toys they’d used and turned on his computer. He needed to get some work done because dammit, he wasn’t staying at the office that late again tomorrow.


	7. The Lunch Shift

  
Author's notes: Wednesday Morning Day Four I think.  


* * *

* * *

****

You Bet Your Ass  
Chapter VII  
The Lunch Shift

* * *

Wednesday morning Brian actually woke up before Justin. The kid could sleep through anything, including the alarm. He hit the button and decided to let him sleep while he showered.

Justin woke up and heard the shower running. His first thought was to go join Brian but as he stretched he felt the residual effects of the previous night, a dull ache, a slight soreness in his thighs, and then he realized he should be making coffee. He hurried out of bed.

When Brian returned he smelled the coffee brewing and smiled…if he had known that all it took was whips and shackles to get Justin to make the coffee every morning he would have done this much earlier.

He drank his coffee while Justin showered.

Brian was sitting on the bed waiting for him when he finished.

“You need to go grocery shopping today, we’re almost out of coffee.”

Justin nodded. Brian pulled him onto his lap. “Last night was hot.”.

Justin blushed. “It was…” there weren’t words.

Brian kissed him, rolling him onto his back, and moving against him…not particularly caring that Justin was still damp and that he was probably going to have to change his suit before he left for work.

Justin felt the soft material of Brian's suit against his skin and wriggled beneath him loving the way the material slid against his thighs and his way Brian’s tongue felt thrusting into his mouth.

He moaned in the back of his throat and Justin felt Brian's hands slide down his chest and wrap around him. Soon Brian was kneading his ass. 

Brian loved watching Justin get swept up in sensation. His abandon was something Brian somewhat envied. Justin didn’t care that every thing he felt was broadcast in his eyes. It didn’t seem to bother him that he was so easily brought to the edge, so easily spun out of control. Brian moved his hand back up to Justin's mouth, letting him suck on his fingers.

Justin swirled his tongue, leaving Brian’s fingers slicked with spit. He gasped when he felt them both inside him. He thrust up towards Brian and back down onto his fingers. He moaned a little when Brian rolled off of him but his strong fingers didn’t stop. Justin bucked against his hand.

“So close Brian.”

Brian stopped then. Pulling himself fully away from Justin. He watched his blue eyes turn darker and then widen in realization.

“Brian.”

He smirked, “Are you going to complain?”

Justin sighed and flopped his head back on the bed.

“Stay there. Don’t move.”

Justin’s stomach fluttered. Every time Brian’s voice took on that commanding tone, each time he was told not to move Brian had managed to surprise him with something new. It might not always have been what he wanted at the moment, but it always led to something amazing…even if it ended up being hours later.

Brian came back to the bed, standing over Justin. “Roll over.”

Justin complied. 

“Spread that bubble butt for me Justin.” 

He blushed burying his face into the sheets as his hands pulled himself open for Brian.

He felt the cool air on his hole and twitched but didn’t hear Brian moving. He became more anxious, harder, and his stomach was fluttering faster as the moments ticked by. For a few seconds Justin thought Brian might just leave, go to work and have him stay like this all day. He made a soft sound into the mattress and almost cried with relief when he felt something pushing against his hole.

It was smooth and wide. He felt Brian push the blunt head past his first ring and raised his knees, spreading them wider to accommodate Brian’s hands.

“Back together.”

Justin moved his knees closer together again, making the entry more painful. It wasn’t Brian’s cock; it was smoother, like glass, and cool, slightly cooler than the room, significantly colder than his ass. He rolled his bottom lip between his teeth and bit down trying to remain silent as Brian pushed agonizingly slowly.

Brian watched Justin's ass swallow the acrylic plug. It was a beautiful sight. He heard him try to suppress his whimpers and couldn’t help but smile. “It’s okay Justin, you can make noise, I promise I won’t gag you.”

Justin did then, moaning Brian's name, and grunting in pain as the widest part stretched him. He wanted to move, to arch his back further, pull his knees apart. But he fought against the urge, pushing himself back onto the smooth surface.

“Take it all Justin, be my good little boy and take it all for me.”

Justin pushed back harder grunting at the effort as the item seemed to only get wider. He gasped as he felt it plunge deeper into him. He kept pushing back, expecting to feel Brian's hand, or the release when the plug tapered back but it was taking forever. No matter how hard he pushed, how deep it went there was more.

“Brian, it’s too big.” Justin moaned, trying to move more quickly, to allow himself to adjust, to take the plug fully into himself and accommodate it. 

“You can do it. You’re a good boy.”

Justin felt it slide deeper and he wasn’t so sure but he kept going. Brian’s hand stroking his back, making small circles with his thumb and grounding Justin. He wanted to do this, to be Brian’s good boy, to take it all, but…

Finally he felt his body acclimate to the girth, and then Brian pushed the last three inches deep into him. He gasped as his ass clenched down against only slightly narrower indent at the bottom. The base was flush against his ass cheeks. 

“Roll over.”

Justin did and Brian brought two thin leather straps around his hips. He put a soft leather cock ring around Justin's balls and adjusted them. 

“Oh god, he’s going to make me wear this all day.” Justin thought.

Justin looked up in panic. “Maybe not all day Justin, c’mon, I don’t have to be in 'til later, get dressed, we’re going to breakfast.”

Justin was relieved but as he stood to move he realized that his relief might have been premature. Every movement reminded him of how full he was. He pulled on a pair of loose jeans, both to somewhat cover his erection and to prevent the outline of those leather straps from being too obvious. He reached for one of Brian’s sweatshirts and felt strong fingers on his wrist.

“Wear one of your own shirts.”

Justin sighed and pulled out one of his larger long sleeve red t-shirts. It actually covered the waistband of his jeans, but stopped there. He wasn’t one for the baggy look. At least it mostly covered his wristbands. 

Brian leaned in and kissed him, running his fingers around the neck of Justin's shirt. “I should collar you. Would you like that?”

Justin nodded his head before he even realized what he’d agreed to. His face turned the same shade as his shirt. Brian smiled.

“You don’t deserve it yet. But if you’re very good tonight, maybe I will.”

Justin kissed Brian again and held his hand tightly as they left the loft and headed to the diner.

The walk was excruciating for Justin. He was hard and embarrassed, and Brian’s smirk made him want to beg for something. He wasn’t sure if he wanted to beg Brian to fuck him or to use something bigger next time he just knew that there was very little blood going anywhere near his brain at the moment.

Brian watched Justin's discomfort with amusement. The blonde was obviously turned on, and embarrassed, and he wanted to say something but knew he couldn’t. Brian squeezed his hand a little tighter. “You’re being very good.”

Justin’s smiled widely. “Thank you Brian.”

They found a booth and slid into their seats, Justin a little more slowly than usual. As he sat he bit his lip. The movement pushed the enormous plug deeper and his face turned red again.

Debbie rushed to their table. “Sunshine, thank god, I’ve been trying to call you, Kiki has to go visit someone in the hospital, I need you to cover her shift in a couple hours. Just the lunch rush, 11-2. I know you’re on spring break, but can you help me out?”

Justin glanced over at Brian, not sure what to say. “I’m sure he can find a couple of hours to give you a hand Deb.”

She leaned in and kissed Justin, “You’re a lifesaver.”

“Well, maybe you’ll have to wear it a little longer than breakfast.” Brian said laughing.

Justin dropped his head on the table. There were no words. He was supposed to cover the lunch rush like this?

Deb came back with coffee for them both and took their order. “It’s on the house for helping out.” Justin smiled at her weakly, trying to figure out how he was going to make it through three hours of men playing grab ass with him while he was already in such a state of arousal.

Brian smiled “you’ll do fine, just remember, no flirting.”

Justin’s eyes closed. He wasn’t even gonna make decent tips if he couldn’t flirt. “Do I still have to go grocery shopping?”

Brian nodded, “we’re still almost out of coffee.” 

Brian, can’t we…I mean, after breakfast, we could go into the bathroom and you could…

“Are you asking me to take it out?”

Justin shook his head quickly. He was, but if he said it, he’d be breaking a rule…he wanted to be Brian’s good boy, he didn’t want to make him upset again. “I can do it.” He said.

Brian nodded. “If you’re very good, I’ll give you something special tonight.”

Justin smiled. “I want to be good.”

Debbie saw the two exchange glances as she put their breakfast orders in front of them. She rolled her eyes but decided not to say anything. 

After breakfast Justin headed to the market hoping to get the shopping done before his shift. He had a feeling he might need to simply collapse once it was over.

Walking was an exercise in control. Each step seemed to bring on a new sensation. He was either gasping in pain or biting back a moan or whimper of arousal as he moved around the store picking up the items they needed.

He paid quickly with Brian’s card and bagged the items himself to speed up the process.

When he was back at the loft he put the stuff away and checked the clock. Twenty minutes 'til Deb needed him.

He debated changing his shirt but he didn’t really own anything less revealing. He wanted to jerk off. Brian had left him wanting and the intense feelings of something this big inside him all day left his head spinning with need. 

The phone rang.

“Hello.”

“You should be on your way to the diner.”

“I was just heading out. I got coffee.”

“Good boy.”

Justin’s heart skipped a beat.

“You know, I can’t stop thinking about how hot you’re gonna be when you’re done your shift. It’s like I’m going to be fucking you the entire time.”

Justin moaned into the phone. 

Brian smiled and hung up before Justin could say anything.

Justin opened his eyes when he heard the dial tone. He moved quickly, well as quickly as his current situation would let him and simply set his mind to NOT thinking about Brian fucking him the entire shift.

It didn’t work. He was hard in the elevator on the way down. He was hard as he walked along Liberty Avenue, trying to ignore the stares of those who noticed appreciatively.

He finally talked himself down before he opened the door to the diner. That lasted about a minute. He put on the apron, praising god for it. He grabbed an order pad and pen and moved towards a table.

He tried to be polite and efficient. Breaking the habit of flirting with the customers wasn’t easy. They were a flirtatious bunch, many of them regulars who were used to being allowed to graze their hands along his ass or tuck their tips into his front pocket. But today he tried to stand back.

Debbie noticed and wondered what Brian had done to piss him off now. Justin’s expression wasn’t one of anger though. He looked freshly fucked. And when he raised his pad to take an order Debbie saw a flash of black leather on his wrist.

She smiled to herself. So Sunshine and Brian were playing a little game. She laughed out loud, and pretended it was about something else. She’d be sure to mention it when the customers thinned out.

At 12:30 Brian sat at the counter.

Debbie smiled “what can I get you?”

“The other server.”

“Sunshine, you’ve got a command performance.”

Justin was trying to politely refuse the hands that were reaching for his ass as he placed the orders in front of his current customers. 

He’d been on edge all day. His jeans soaked from the precum bubbling out of him. His heart felt like it hadn’t found a steady rhythm in hours. His body was aching with need and Brian’s voice saying “it’ll be like I’m fucking you the entire time” kept reverberating through his skull making him forget drink orders, regular customers regular orders and his own name. 

He felt as much as heard Brian come in. to be honest he had been expecting him. But when Debbie yelled for him he almost snapped. And then he panicked. Brian was here and this guy was cupping his ass. Was he breaking a rule? He closed his eyes for a second and then ground his back teeth together. Angry at the guy who’s hand moved again, jiggling his ass a little, making the wide plug rub against his prostate, causing him to leak harder. It had been happening all day, men grazing the base with their fingers, or stroking his hip lightly, unknowingly tugging at the leather strap and making it shift.

He wanted to cry.

Brian looked behind him and saw the guy’s hand on Justin’s ass. He didn’t usually mind…too much. It was part of the gig, and part of who Justin was. He was flirtatious and friendly, and used his considerable assets to his advantage but he had left the kid in need this morning, and then tortuously on edge throughout the rest of the day. This asshole may not know that, but it didn’t make Brian any happier about his hand fondling Justin at the moment.

He wrapped his arms around his slim waist, kissing his neck. “How’s your shift going?”

Justin wanted to scream, and elbow Brian in the solar plexus, and then maybe kick him. Then maybe kiss him and beg him to fuck him hard right there, on the floor. He didn’t care at this point who saw, or what they knew, he just needed to be allowed to come. He needed release.

“I hate you Brian.”

Brian smiled and bit a little on Justin’s ear. “Deb the kid needs a break.”

“He’s got orders up in five minutes.”

“He’ll be back by then.”

Brian grabbed Justin's arm, his strong fingers wrapping around his wrist cuff and pulled him towards the men’s room. Once there he pushed him into a stall.

Justin leaned against the wall, desperate for Brian’s touch. 

Brian leaned in and kissed him hard, moving his hands down Justin's back and slipping his fingers under the waistband of his jeans. Feeling the boy lean into him he moved his hands deeper, kneading his ass cheeks and finding the base of the plug. He pulled on it, just a little and Justin groaned. Brian could feel the damp crotch of Justin’s jeans through his apron. He moved his hands around Justin's waist and unzipped Justin’s fly, without unbuttoning the jeans. He used the precum to lube Justin's hard cock and slid the ring off of it. 

Justin felt Brian's fingers stroking him. Then tears of gratitude fell as Brian slid the ring over his hard cock. As he did so it pulled the leather straps forward, pulling the plug deeper into him. Justin let out a growl as his back arched and his entire body tensed. He came then, hard, shooting against the inside of his apron and a few heavy drops fell to the floor. 

Brian slid the ring back down onto Justin's cock, settling it behind his balls and tightening it a bit now that he’d come. He moved his hands quickly though when he felt Justin lean forward. Putting his arms under the boys to hold him upright. He lowered him slowly to his knees. 

Justin felt himself almost fall, his knees felt shaky, his head buzzing. He leaned into Brian’s arms and let himself be lowered to his knees. Once there he wasted no time in unzipping Brian's pants. His hands and mouth worked quickly to show his gratitude and adoration. He took Brian fully to the back of his throat, massaging his balls through the soft fabric of his pants. 

Brian leaned his head back against the stall and gave in to the feel of Justin’s hot and talented tongue.

He shot minutes later. When Justin stood up, there was just a drop of come on his lip. Brian licked it off for him. And then straightened his suit. He pulled the apron off Justin and threw it into a corner of the bathroom. “You’ll have to get that later, but for now you’ll need a new one.”

Justin smiled. “Thank you Brian.”

Brian kissed his neck, “I really should get a collar for you.” 

Justin moaned again. 

“I’ll be home early. Don’t shower ‘'til I get there.”

Justin nodded. He wanted to lean up to kiss Brian but he knew right now he wasn’t allowed. “I want to kiss you.”

Brian leaned in and kissed him again. “You’re the best little boy I know” Brian whispered into his ear. 

Justin’s body shook at the words. And he followed Brian out of the bathroom. He didn’t care who was looking; there wasn’t a person in the restaurant who didn’t think they knew exactly what the two had being doing. They were probably all right, and wrong at the same time.

Brian paid Deb for the sandwich and took it with him back to the office. Justin responded quickly to the bell grabbing the orders and delivering them efficiently and politely. He was still being teased by the constriction behind his balls and the huge plug that constantly felt as if Brian were fucking him. But he only had a little more than an hour to go, and then Brian would be home early.

He floated through the rest of his shift his hands shaking a little when he recalled Brian’s words. “You are the best little boy I know.”


	8. Two Much?

* * *

****

You Bet Your Ass   
Chapter IIX  
Two much?

* * *

The lunch rush was supposed to have died down by two but Zack O’Toole was holding a DVD signing two blocks down. Hordes of hungry horny homos invaded the diner and Justin couldn’t leave Deb to handle it by herself. He stayed 'til the diner eventually emptied out. By then it was almost four.

Justin was practically incoherent by then. The already hyped crowd was particularly hands on with the blonde server. By the time he walked out the door he could barely take a step without moaning.

Debbie uncharacteristically, said nothing, not even when Justin left with his apron still on. He took the elevator. He couldn’t even contemplate the stairs and by the time he opened the loft door the only thing he wanted was to lay motionless on the bed and wait for Brian. His plan was to simply beg for mercy. 

He was surprised to find Brian home when he entered the loft.

“You’re late.”

“Stupid DVD signing, horny hungry stupid customers. Couldn’t leave Deb. Home now.” Justin said as he pulled off his apron, toed off his shoes and quickly removed his jeans. 

He started to walk towards Brian but stopped when he saw where Brian was looking. He’d left his clothes in a heap by the door. Whimpering he bent over to retrieve them and fold them carefully. It was pointless, neither item could be worn again until they’d been laundered but he knew the rules. He also knew Brian was enjoying seeing him so on edge.

He finished the task and walked towards Brian, whose eyes never left Justin’s body. 

Brian’s breath hitched a little as he looked at him. His blonde hair a little damp with sweat. His pale skin accentuated by the narrow black bands of the harness. And the wrist cuffs. Brian silently cursed himself. Those things should be illegal on skin that pale. They were just too hot.

He pulled Justin to him wrapping his arms around the boy. “You’ve waited a long time.” He felt him nod against his chest.

“I’m not going to make you wait any more tonight.”

Justin sighed a little. “We’re going to be busy tonight but I promise I’ll let you come, you’ve been so good for me, you deserve it.”

Justin wanted to drop to his knees and thank Brian but at the moment he didn’t have the strength.

Why don’t you come to bed. We’ll have a little fun, then maybe you can take a nap. Build up some energy for tonight. Would you like that?”

Justin nodded again as Brian wrapped an arm around his waist and walked him towards the bedroom.

He sat down on the bed, pulling Justin towards him. “I’m gonna take this off of you now.”

“Thank you.” Justin’s words were quiet, his breathing ragged and Brian took off the leather ring and the tethers. He didn’t remove the plug though. Justin started to turn around, so Brian could access it more easily but Brian stopped him.

“We’re going to leave that in a little longer Justin. It’s been torturing you all day, lets see how fast it can make you come.”

Justin nodded. “On the bed, I’m going to spank you.”

Justin’s face flamed. No matter how many times Brian said it, no matter how many times he complied, the act of positioning himself for punishment always affected him. He knew that he wanted to be a good boy, that he was just Brian’s little pain slut at times like these, but there was still a part of him that wanted to protest, or be forced. If he were forced he could blame someone else. He didn’t have to accept his own complicit acceptance. But instead he climbed onto the bed, his legs together, his head facing forward, back arched. Waiting for Brian to discipline him.

He was still leaking, and the idea that every swat was going to push this plug deeper into him made him harder. 

Brian stroked his ass. “The marks from the paddle are fading, we’ll have to do something about that.”

Justin remained silent. 

“Take your shirt off, I want you naked.”

He did. Brian took the shirt from him, taking his time moving towards the bathroom and putting it in the hamper. He came back and reached his hands under Justin. Stroking his chest. “Your nipples are hard.”

“All day.” Justin said. 

Brian laughed. “You really do already look freshly fucked you know, maybe you don’t need to come.”

Justin shook his head. “I need to come Brian, please.”

Brian watched him, saw his body shaking, knew he wasn’t going to deny him any longer, and was for a moment glad he wasn’t an insanely cruel man. He was sure he could get Justin to agree to just about anything at the moment. He considered what he might ask for. His hands were tweaking at Justin's nipples as he lost himself in thought.

Justin's pleadings brought him back.

“Brian please, I’ll do anything, just please let me come for you. I’m your good boy; I’ll be your good boy. Your good boy needs to come Brian. You said it was like you were fucking me all day. It was. All day, you inside me, moving every time someone touched me. So hot, so good, but I need it Brian. I was so good all day, please.”

Justin’s head was down. He was babbling, probably not totally aware of what he was saying.

Brian moved back around the bed, his hand stroking Justin's back, and running down his ass, across his hips. He pushed Justin’s thighs open a little and lightly stroked his leaking erection. “You’re so wet.”

Justin whimpered and thrust his body against Brian’s hand. Brian removed his hand quickly. “Is it time for that?”

“No.” Justin said, head down face red.

“What is it time for?”

“For you to spank me.”

“Do you want me to?”

“Yes.”

“Tell me.” Brian demanded, enjoying watching Justin struggle for words.

“I want you to spank me. I want to feel your hand against my ass, or your belt, or the paddle, anything, marking me, making my ass red and hot the way you like it. I want you to push the plug deep into me. Deeper than I think I can take it. Make me arch towards the whip, show you how good I can be for you… I want…”

Brian's hand came down hard against Justin's cheeks, making red marks around the base of the plug, pushing the plug deeper, just like he’d asked for. “Like that?”

“Yes!”

Brian took his shirt off, and sat on the bed. Come here Justin.

Justin moved towards him. Brian stroked his thighs a little and moved his body until Justin was facing him, one knee on each side of Brian’s legs. “Put your hands against the wall.” Justin did, leaning all his weight on them.

Brian pulled Justin a little closer, stroking his ass cheeks, and his thighs. “Keep your eyes open.”

Justin had shut his eyes as Brian caressed him. He opened them, staring into Brian’s hazel ones as he felt him bring his hand down hard against his ass again and again. He wanted to close his eyes. He wanted to lean in and kiss Brian but instead he stayed on his knees, facing him.

Brian moved onto his own knees for better leverage but kept their bodies apart. Justin could just feel the heat emanating off of Brian's skin as he picked up a paddle and brought it down harshly against the bottom of his ass, practically lifting him off the bed with the force of the blow.

Justin felt the plug shift, plunging deep into him, stroking him from the inside. He came then, shooting against Brian’s bare chest. Moaning and grunting.

Brian pushed him backwards then. And got off the bed. He ran a hand through Justin's damp hair, and watched as his chest rose and fell as he panted.

“Back on your hands and knees Justin, you’re going to come again.”

Justin scrambled into position this time, facing the wall. His legs together, he fought the tremendous urge to spread them. 

Brian brought the black leather strap down against Justin’s ass again. The loop of leather made a satisfying sound as it made contact with Justin's skin. The thick hard leather pushed against his ass enough to move the plug. Not with the same force as the paddle he’d used earlier. Not with the accuracy of his own hands, but enough that he knew Justin would be spent and sated by the time he was done.

Brian pushed on Justin's neck a little and Justin gratefully dropped his head into the pillows, his ass higher as he arched his back into the intense feeling of Brian’s assault. He moaned and silently prayed Brian would allow him to spread his legs soon, he was close again. He wanted to feel the strap on his thighs, on his balls. 

Brian stopped for a moment and Justin made a soft sound in the back of his throat, spreading his knees involuntarily.

Brian smiled at the wanton image of Justin so desperate for anything to touch his once again hard cock that he’d open himself up to the strap.  
“Back together.” 

Justin heard the command and cursed himself and Brian as he struggled against the desire to spread himself wide.

Brian continued to bring the strap down, marveling at how red and hot Justin’s ass looked after a good spanking. 

You can spread your legs Justin, as soon as you’ve come. 

Justin moaned and pushed his ass out further, burying his head deeper between the pillows. Brian's strokes were fast, even and deliciously hard. Each one seeming to move the plug deeper until Justin thought it might never come out again. He felt the familiar tingle start deep inside him and pressed his legs together tightly as Brian rained delicious torment down upon his body. 

Justin came then, crying out meaningless syllables. He spread his knees while his body was still jerking and trembling. Brian continued his steady rhythm, letting the strap curl around Justin's thighs, striking the delicate flesh between them and leaving beautifully contrasting red marks when the edges caught the skin just right.

Justin bucked his body, moving towards the blows and gasping each time one grazed his balls.

He was sure he couldn’t take any more but Brian continued, seemingly unaware of Justin’s predicament.

Brian was anything but unaware. He couldn’t take his eyes off of Justin's body, moving and writhing under the torment. Bucking towards the punishment and shaking with exhaustion.

When he finally stopped they were both drenched in sweat.

Justin collapsed against the sheets. And Brian ran his hands down Justin's red cheeks. “Don’t move Justin, don’t make a sound.”

Justin bit his lip, too tired to move if he wanted to but as Brian pulled at the base of the plug and Justin felt the widest part spread him open as it was removed he thought he might scream.

He stayed as silent as he could. He felt strong fingers spreading him apart. And then the cool sensation of lube as Brian applied some to aid in the removal.

When Brian pushed it back in a little Justin couldn’t keep silent any longer.

“Please no.” He groaned.

Brian understood. “It’s okay Justin, I want to make sure I don’t hurt you.”

And he was in fact simply working the lube in to make sure nothing tore on the way out. The plug was huge and it had been inside the boy all day.

He twisted it a few times and watched Justin's face as he struggled to remain quiet.

When it was completely out he felt the boys body practically melt.

Brian lay down beside him. Caressing his back, his shoulders, his scalp. “You are my very good little pain slut. Did you know that?”

Justin shook his head. “You are. You are _mine._ ”

Brian kissed him lightly on the temple then. “Sleep little one, you’ve earned it.” And Justin did just that, drifting off, sweaty, sated, content. Brian sat on the bed next to him, letting Justin curl his body against his legs as he looked over a few things for work, and some papers Lindsay had sent earlier in the week.

The small smile on Justin's face made Brian’s heart clench. He tried to ignore the sensation. Figured it might be heartburn. Eating breakfast and lunch at the diner could do that to you. He idly ran a finger along Justin’s jaw line, and felt the sensation again when those perfect pink lips curled upwards at his touch.

He concentrated again on the papers in his hand. Ignoring the fact that he hadn’t come this time. Justin was too tired, and he had plans for the boy after his nap.

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**

It was after seven when Justin woke up. He stretched languidly. And as his back arched he felt the heat and the sting as his ass rubbed against the smooth sheets. 

He sat up groggily rubbing his eyes. “Brian?”

Brian was watching TV. He’d finished his work, checked his email and then just decided to wait for Justin to wake on his own.

Justin’s smile was broad as Brian walked into the bedroom. “You’re awake.”

Justin rubbed his eyes again and Brian tried not to think about how young and vulnerable he looked when he did that. And those fucking wristbands. He was torn between pushing Justin back down and fucking him into the mattress and ripping those damn things off of him so that he could think clearly again. Instead he just smiled back.

“Did you sleep well?”

Justin nodded. “I was so tired.”

“You worked pretty hard today.”

“Can I take a shower?”

Brian shook his head. “I like you like this. Rode hard and put away wet.”

Brian did love to see him like this, his hair spiky from sleeping on it while it was still damp with sweat. Dried come crusted on him, making him look debauched. It was hot.

Justin wrinkled his nose but one glance at Brian, his eyes dark with desire, and he forgot what he was going to say. 

“Are you hungry?”

Justin nodded. He’d barely had time to grab some fries at the diner during his shift, the last thing he’d eaten was breakfast, and it had be difficult to concentrate on food at that point.

“Pizza?”

Justin nodded again and Brian walked away heading towards the phone. He placed the order, and sat down on the sofa. “Why don’t you join me?”

Justin got up then. He pulled on a hoodie and came barefoot and naked from the waist down to sit next to Brian on the sofa. They watched the movie in a comfortable quiet until the door buzzer let them know that the pizza had arrived.

Justin wanted to go back to the bedroom, he was naked and Brian was heading towards the door, seemingly unconcerned. 

“Stay there.” Justin dropped his head. Brian was unconcerned. He sat with his hands in his lap, his face red again as Brian threw the door wide, paid for the pizza, tipped the guy and then came back to the table. 

Justin dug into the pizza, almost burning his mouth but too hungry to care. Brian brought over two beers, and actually had a slice himself. 

Justin did the majority of the eating. Brian usually wouldn’t have eaten at all but the smell was too tempting to resist, besides, he intended to work off the excess calories as soon as Justin was done.

When there was nothing left but a single tired slice with all the pepperoni picked off and a few pieces of crust Brian closed the box and took it to the trash chute. He then grabbed a few supplies and headed back to the sofa. 

Justin was sitting up straight now. His hands once again folded in his lap. 

Brian knelt in front of him, taking off his sweatshirt slowly. Justin sighed at the soft feel of Brian's hands against his skin and shivered a little at the chill when the hoodie was gone.

Silently Brian flicked at Justin's nipples, and then moved his fingers and deftly rolled one in between the pad of his thumb and his finger. He licked the nipple and did it again. it was hard now, and Justin was arching his back a little giving Brian better access.

When Brian slid the thin metal ring around the nipple and squeezed Justin yelped a little but didn’t pull away. Brian licked at the nipple now erect and trapped. “Good boy.”

Although Justin now knew what to expect, he still made a small sound when Brian did the same to the other nipple. They were red now, and trapped in their hardened state. “if you wore these long enough your nipples would actually get bigger, all stretched out and easily biteable.” Brian said.

Justin sighed as Brian's hands slid over his chest and then down his waist.

Eventually Brian took his hand and led him back to the bed.

Sitting on the nightstand was the plug he’d removed earlier. This was the first opportunity Justin had to actually see it. His eyes widened at its size. He reached out and touched the smooth surface. “It’s so big.”

Brian laughed and Justin blushed, not realizing he’d spoken out loud until he heard Brian’s reaction. “You really are a size queen.”

Justin blushed again and Brian pulled him towards him on the bed. “Undress me Justin.”

Justin was more than happy to oblige. He unbuttoned Brian's shirt, pulling it away from his chest. Greeting each newly revealed bit of skin with a lick or a kiss. He lapped at Brian's nipples. And moaned when he tasted the remnants of his own orgasm on Brian. He pushed the shirt back and slid it out from behind Brian’s body. Moving slowly he took it to the hamper and then returned. Brian laughed.

“I don’t want to get in trouble for throwing your clothes on the floor again.”

Brian smiled. “You can toss the jeans on the floor, I won’t punish you…for that.”

Justin happily undid the button of Brian’s jeans, and then slowly pulled the zipper down with his teeth. He slid the soft denim over Brian's hips, and made sure his hands never lost contact with Brian's skin as he pulled them completely off the mans legs. He tossed the on the floor and moved his mouth up Brian's body again. Taking particular delight in licking and sucking Brian in the places he was pretty sure only HE knew were erogenous zones for the man.

Brian moaned a bit when Justin swirled his tongue against the back of his knee. The kid was the ONLY one who knew that could get him hard in seconds. His hot mouth continued to place kisses along his thighs and when Justin was laying next to him, nipping at his ass, ignoring his cock completely, Brian thought the kid might know too much about him.

He moved his tongue and teeth and bit lightly where Brian's ass curved into his hip and thigh, causing Brian to raise his hips, giving Justin better access. Justin took full advantage tracing the line just below Brian's ass with his tongue, his hands cupping his balls.

Brian pushed him back then. “I want to come in your mouth Justin.”

Justin’s mouth was immediately on his cock. Licking at the head, sucking hard and then swirling his tongue as his lips slid down the shaft until Brian felt himself bumping against the back of Justin's throat.

He held Justin's head then, and pumped his hips into his mouth.

Justin focused all of his attention on pleasing Brian while he fucked his mouth.

His hands kneaded his ass cheeks, and massaged his balls. He moaned around the head of his cock as it thrust into his throat again and again. He took deep breaths through his nose and reveled in the feel of Brian, using his mouth for his own pleasure.

Brian was obviously enjoying the sensation as well, each time Justin felt his body tense he stopped moving, and Justin followed his lead. Letting him calm down, sometimes stroking his belly soothingly until he was back from the edge. Then he’d begin fucking Justin's mouth again, and Justin took it all, opening his throat to him.

When Brian finally came, he pulled himself back and came in Justin's mouth, not letting his come slide down his throat, but instead pumped it into him, watching him swallow quickly trying not to miss a drop. He pulled out completely for the last few spurts and Justin closed his eyes, keeping his mouth open as Brian came across his face and hair. He would normally hate that but it made him feel so marked, and Brian’s reaction was worth any humiliation he might feel.

When he sat up, Brian licked at his cheek, tasting himself. Then he pushed Justin back on the bed.

“You’re going to like this.”

Justin nodded. So far there was little Brian had done that he hadn’t liked, even if that was hard to admit.

Brian attached his wrist cuffs together with a clip and then attached the clip to something leather that was apparently attached to the floor quite solidly. Justin's hands were stretched above him now, his nipples bright red and aching.

He didn’t move. Knowing Brian wasn’t anywhere near done.

“You were so good, taking that plug today. I’ll bet it left you feeling pretty stretched huh?

Justin nodded.

Brian smiled. “Good.”

He pulled a dildo out of the box, it wasn’t huge, but it wasn’t small either. It was long, at least 12 inches. And the nubbed blue surface was almost jelly like to the touch. Brian slid it across Justin's cheeks and then turned it on and rested it against one of his nipples.

Justin's body reacted immediately to the sensation and he bucked at the feel of the vibrations against his extremely tender nipples. Brian turned the vibrator off and brought it to Justin's lips. He took it into his mouth, slicking it for what he was sure was going to be an amazing experience.

Brian turned it on again and slid it against Justin's hard cock. Running it up and down, while Justin's body arched towards the sensations and then away from them as Brian used it to prod at his balls. It was almost too much and then it was, as Brian prodded against Justin's balls again, and then ran the vibrating phallus hard across his leaking hole Justin bucked and came. 

His come splattered across the dildo, and his belly. Justin's body was still trembling as Brian rolled the dildo across Justin's stomach, making his muscles contract and the instrument itself become slick.

Brian shoved it inside Justin then and watched as his body arched until only his toes and the back of his head were on the bed.

“We’re not done Justin.”

Justin looked at Brian with confusion and then his eyes widened in understanding as Brian sheathed his own cock, now hard and throbbing as well.

He rubbed himself against Justin's belly, lubing himself with the boys come. Justin thought he might come again at the sight and then he felt Brian pushing against his hole.

His eyes were wide. “Brian.” Was all he had time to say before he felt the blunt head push itself inside next to the vibrator that was already filling him.

Justin closed his eyes, sure it was too much. Even if he were stretched out for days he’d never be able to…”OOOOH GODDDD” he said as Brian breached the first ring of muscle.

Brian was moaning as well. The feel of the bumpy surface of the vibrator moving against him, combined with the heat of being inside Justin, who was struggling to accept the stretch and burn as he pushed slowly into him.

He turned his head. If he looked at the kids face now he’d come before this even started. He turned off the vibrator, and pushed a little deeper. He stroked Justin's sides and belly. Relaxing him.

“Spread your legs as wide as you can.”

He felt Justin moving himself to better accommodate the girth.

“Good boy. Now breath Justin.”

Justin exhaled deeply, not realizing he hadn’t in fact been breathing. Brian saw him relax a little and pushed himself deeper again. His pale body arched and spread, accepting Brian inside him.

“It hurts doesn’t it?”

Justin nodded. 

“Do you want me to stop.”

“NO! Brian, I want you inside me.”

Brian smiled, and pushed a little deeper. “You’re such a pain slut.”

“I know Brian, I want you to do this, I want you to hurt me, I love it.”

His face, his whole body was red now and Brian pushed in deeper, watching Justin’s eyes go from deep blue to painfully dark blue as his eyes dilated in pleasure and Brian pushed again.

Justin let out a groan as if Brian's entrance had left no room for air in his body, but soon he felt the warm familiar feel of Brian pushed flush against him, his balls against his ass.

Then Brian turned the vibrator back on, and Justin was lost. He shot again, almost immediately, and Brian continued to move inside him, slowly at first, and then faster.

He was so full now; there was nothing but the pressure of Brian inside him. He moaned each time Brian moved. Then his hand reached down and began to pump the vibrator in and out a bit as well. Brian would pull out a little and the vibrator would plunge deep. Then Brian plunged into him and the vibrator would pull out and stop just as the head of it was pushing against his prostate. Finally Brian pushed both himself and the vibrator deep into him and Justin came…again. It almost hurt, he’d come so many times today but all he could seem to find was words of gratitude.

“Thank you Brian.” 

Brian smiled watching Justin lose complete control over himself, and soon, his control was waning as well. He began to pump in earnest into the boy, feeling the vibrations and texture of the vibrator, and Justin's body clamping down around him, pulling him deep as he rode him hard.

He was pounding into him with abandon when he finally came. He threw his head back and moaned “Justin.”

Justin heard Brian grunt out his name as he came, and his body flushed with love for the man. 

When Brian pulled out, he lay himself next to Justin's still bound body. Resting his head against Justin's chest, feeling the heat of his skin, and the steady rapid heartbeat. He closed his eyes and reached down, stroking Justin's cock, feeling his body buck as the vibrator continued its onslaught.

They stayed like that for a long time, Justin’s body bucking and jerking at the never-ending manipulations of Brian's hands and the dildo’s steady pulsing.

When Justin came for a sixth time, shooting almost nothing, and feeling as if his entire body were drained Brian finally removed the toy, and unhooked Justin's arms.

He rubbed at Justin's shoulders, which were sore and pushed him onto his side.

Curling his arm under Justin's waist and pulling him back against him he kissed his neck.

His other hand draped over him and unhooked the cuffs from one another.

Justin was almost asleep again by the time Brian kissed his neck. But he wasn’t so far gone that he didn’t feel warm all over when he heard Brian whisper into his ear. “My very good boy. Tomorrow, maybe we’ll get you a collar.”


	9. The Joy Of The Ache

  
Author's notes: Thank you to everyone who has reviewed this story here and at my LJ  
http://www.livejournal.com/users/vamphile/  
This chapter may seem tame...but hey, i finished All Mistakes are Temorpary II tonight, and still managed to update this story as well.  
  
have i mentioned that i appreciate the feedback and love as much of it as you want to provide.  
  
i'm a feedback whore like that.  


* * *

* * *

****

You Bet Your Ass   
Chapter IX  
The Joy Of The Ache

* * *

Justin woke up sore. His entire body ached. He let out a soft sound of complaint as he sat up and headed to the kitchen to start the coffee.

Brian heard him get up and watched him walk across the room. He still looked hot but they had quite obviously overdone it the night before. He headed to the kitchen. “Go take a shower, I’ll get you some aspirin.”

Justin nodded and moved slowly towards the bathroom. He felt as if he’d run a marathon…scratch that, TWO marathons.

Brian set a glass of juice and the aspirin on the nightstand and slid into the shower behind Justin. He grabbed the shampoo and lathered the blonde hair thoroughly. He turned Justin around so that they were facing each other and then backed him into the stream of water letting the heat soak into his sore muscles.

Justin’s sounds of contentment were turning Brian on but he was determined to do nothing about it this morning. The kid needed a break. 

They both moved slowly. Brian did so out of concern for Justin. Justin did so out of sheer necessity, there wasn’t a muscle he hadn’t overused in the last few days. When they finally got out of the shower Justin headed towards the kitchen to pour coffee for Brian but the man stopped him.

“Get back in bed.”

Justin was more than happy to comply. Brian handed him the aspirin and the juice and then poured his own coffee and came back to sit next to his little overused blonde.

He stroked the side of Justin's face and Justin smiled at him, enjoying the warm feel of Brian's hands and the luxury of just laying in bed waiting for the aspirin to take effect.

“I think I might have let you overexert yourself yesterday.”

Justin shrugged. “I’ll be okay in a little while. The shower helped.”

Brian leaned in to kiss him lightly but Justin's arms snaked around his chest pulling him closer, deepening their kiss. “Mmmmmm coffee”

“You want some?”

Justin shook his head. “I’ll just have some more of yours.” He leaned in again to kiss Brian, who laughed when he finally pulled his mouth away. 

“Do we have plans for tonight?”

“We do.” But for today, I just want you to relax. You can proof read your paper or whatever but you deserve a little time off.

Justin’s expression changed. “I’m sorry Brian. I can do whatever you want me to.”

Brian smiled at him again and felt a surge of guilt. It was his fault Justin was so sore today. It wasn’t as if the kid didn’t enjoy himself last night but maybe he’d lost control, taken him too far. He shouldn’t be hurting.

“It’s a good hurt, I swear.” Justin said as if he were reading Brian’s thoughts.

“I know it is sonny boy, and I know you can do whatever I want you to. You’re strong like that, but what I want you to do right now is rest.”

“If you say so.”

“I say so.”

Brian sat back further on the bed, sipping his coffee and enjoying the feel of Justin's hands gently meandering over his body. 

“Your skin is really soft.”

Brian smiled, he loved it when Justin was almost asleep, he’d sort of ramble, about nothing in particular, it was as if the filter between his brain and his mouth was gone completely, he just said whatever he was thinking at the moment.

His hands were stroking Brian a little harder now. Not demanding, or seemingly having any purpose or direction, but fingertips had been replaced with fingers and palms. Stroking, and gliding over his hips, his waist, his chest. He tangled his fingers softly in the curly hairs directly above his cock, and Brian let out an involuntary moan. 

He moved Justin’s hand higher, not wanting to start something that neither of them could finish at the moment.

“I’m feeling better Brian. The aspirin is working.”

“Bullshit you took it like ten minutes ago, you’re just being your normal horny self, and you’re NOT following directions.”

Justin's hands stopped moving then. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, you can touch me, I didn’t tell you not to. But I am telling you to rest, we DO have plans for the evening.”

“What kind of plans?”

“The kind I get to know about and you don’t.”

He wanted to pout but he was still aware that Brian got to call the shots. His hands were back to gliding along Brian's skin though. He really did love the feel of him. His soft skin over muscles that was deceptively lithe. He looked so graceful when he moved, sometimes almost fluid but his arms were strong. His thigh muscles could turn to steel when he wanted, and his chest and abs were not obnoxiously large, but the solid feel of them beneath his warm tan skin was still arousing to Justin, even in his tired state.

“Can I touch you more. I really want to taste you Brian.”

He seemed to be debating the question and Justin held his breath waiting for his answer. He didn’t want Brian to be mad that he was taking the initiative but he knew Brian was horny in the mornings, and he knew that he’d been hard in the shower and hadn’t done anything about it. He didn’t want to leave him wanting just because he was a little sore. Besides, it WAS a good kind of sore. 

These were the kind of aches that Justin loved, even on nights when things hadn’t been as intense as they were last night. Sometimes he woke up and could still feel Brian inside him. He loved that ache; it’s part of why he thought he might really be a pain slut. The residual pain the morning after made him want more. He was lost in his own thoughts until he saw Brian nod.

He smiled and crawled slowly down Brian's body. His lips hitting all his favorite spots as he moved himself between Brian's thighs.

Brian put his coffee down. He knew from experience that hot coffee near his naked chest while Justin was focusing like that was a dangerous combination.

Justin's lips were bright red as his mouth moved along Brian's now hard cock.

He wasn’t sucking or licking yet. He was simply running his wet lips up and down along the shaft. Leaving soft kisses and blowing hot breath against the sensitive skin.

He moved lower and pushed at Brian's thighs, until he spread them giving Justin better access. Justin continued his torturously slow movements. Licking lightly at Brian's inner thighs, then flattening his tongue and running it from his thigh up around his leg and ending at his hip bone, where he took a small nip and then kissed the reddened spot.

His hands were working a magic of their own as they stretched out fully in front of him, stroking Brian's chest, running deftly along the lines of his pecks, and then lower tracing his abdominal muscles and feeling them convulse and flutter under his gentle touch.

He moved his mouth to Brian's balls and sucked first one then the other into his mouth. His hot tongue moving between the two separating them and making them both wet. He let them slide out of his mouth then. “Brian I really want to taste you.”

Brian just looked at him. “I’m not stopping you.”

Justin blushed. “I want to rim you.”

Brian laughed and rolled over, “you know you only have to ask.”

“But I’m not allowed to ask this week.”

Brian considered that. “Well, I suppose I overlooked allowing you this particular pleasure so that’s my fault. I won’t hold it against you.”

Justin smiled; his tongue running along the spots he knew drove Brian insane. Licking where his cheeks curved into his legs. Moving his hands to make lazy circles inside the dimples that were just above his ass. 

Brian moaned, not caring that he may now be late for work. Justin's hands and mouth were too good to pass up.

Justin ran a tongue along the crack of Brian's ass and was gratified when he pushed back agasint him, silently asking for more.

Justin often loved to tease Brian this way, he knew that it relaxed him. Sometimes he’d finish to find that Brian had not only come but also come up with a decent idea for a pitch he’d been stuck on. Justin wanted to clear Brian's head like that now. He pulled his cheeks apart and his mouth literally watered at the sight of Brian's tight pink hole.

He ran his tongue flat across the bud, and then nipped at the sides of his cheeks, feeling Brian’s skin heat up under his mouth.

He wished sometimes that his beard grew in rough like Brian's did. He loved the feel of the mans scratchy chin against his most responsive and sensitive spots. But he didn’t so he had to make do with what he had, using his hands to roughly massage his ass cheeks while his tongue continued to lathe at his hole. 

When he finally pushed his tongue inside he thought he might come himself from the sensation. The taste and smell of Brian being overwhelming at this point.

He didn’t stop. He moved his tongue in and out of Brian, his hands holding him apart and his body crawling forward a little to keep the contact as Brian moved his knees apart, and arched his back to give Justin better access.

Brian’s head was buried in the pillow, he was hugging one under his chest and with his eyes closed there was nothing right now but the hot wet tongue that was both pleasing and torturing him at the same time. 

He didn’t always let Justin rim him. The main reason being that it made him feel to vulnerable, and too fucking horny for someone to fuck him. The Kinney control was always sorely tested around Justin but when his mouth was on Brian’s asshole it took everything he had not to simply hand Justin a condom and tell him to “Go to it.”

Instead he gave himself over to the feeling. Letting Justin's tongue and now, oh god, his fingers, caress the inside of his ass. He felt Justin's fingers thrust slowly, rubbing soft circles against his prostate while his nimble fingers stroked at his cock. The precum making the perfect lubricant. Justin's hand grasped firmly now, pulling at his erection and sliding his fist around it. Brian pushed back onto Justin's tongue, thrusting into his fist at the same time.

He really didn’t want to wear the kid out, he really did have plans for him tonight and so he took the reins, well, what reins one could with someone’s tongue up your ass and their hands stroking you in places that make you lose the ability to think.

He felt Justin's movements on his prostate stop, and his fingers slipped out of him. His tongue continued to move inside him, swirling and licking. And occasionally Justin would lean in and nip at the very tender flesh of his hole, making him yelp in pleasure. 

Brian would grit his teeth against making another sound like that but then Justin would do it again and the noise would be unavoidable.

Justin smiled as he felt Brian's body react to his touch. He was rolling his balls in one hand now, while the other was gripped firmly around his cock. Brian was thrusting, fucking his fist while his ass was still intent on impaling itself on his tongue.

Justin pulled down on Brian's balls, listening to the low moan that it created and then moved his fingers back inside him.

His tongue and fingers working in unison, pushing and prodding at the soft spongy sensitive bundle of nerves that made Brian lose all control.

Soon his movements became more demanding, rougher, and Justin, in a move he’d learned from Brian tapped his finger against the mans prostate until he heard the deep groan ripped from the back of his throat, and felt his body convulse around his finger and his tongue. He came into Justin’s hand then, pumping hard. When he was done Justin tapped at his prostate a few more times, causing his body to buck and his arms to fall to his sides. Brian collapsed on the bed and Justin moved his body back up to lay next to him.

“Thank you Brian.”

Brian grunted and Justin knew it would be a moment or two before he could pull himself back together.

He leaned down and lay a kiss on each of Brian's ass cheeks and then rested his own head back on the pillow.

He was hard but he knew they weren’t going to do anything about that this morning. And if he were honest, Justin might be a little relieved. He’d come so much last night he thought it still might hurt to come again so soon.

Brian stood up once his legs stopped shaking. He went into the bathroom and cleaned himself off with a wet towel, bringing one out for Justin to use on his hands.

He put on his suit and kissed Justin lightly before leaving.

“I will email you today, so make sure to check this afternoon.”

Justin nodded.

“Don’t jerk off, I want you back to full energy.”

Justin nodded again.

“You really are my very good boy.”

Justin bit his lip, trying not to cry at the emotion the words caused.

“We may be having company join us tonight. Would you like to prove how very much you belong to me?”

Justin’s eyes widened but he nodded anyway. Brian wouldn’t let anyone hurt him.

“Later.”

“Later.”

Justin licked his lips, still tasting Brian on them, and then settled back down under the covers. He was concerned about what Brian might mean by having company. Was he going to let someone else fuck him? Justin knew in his heart that Brian wouldn’t let anyone do anything to seriously hurt him. But what did that mean “company”?

He tried not to think about it as he slowly drifted off into a sleep filled with dreams of Brian and other men all filling him, disciplining him, stroking him.

He woke up hard but there was nothing he could do about it without facing Brian's anger and disappointment. Instead he pulled on a sweater and checked his email. It was only noon, nothing yet.

He reread his school paper, toasted himself a bagel, and scrambled a couple of eggs. And was feeling 100% better by one, except still no email.

He waited, his mind filled with thoughts of what might be in store for him tonight. 

He eventually turned on the TV, put in a movie and sat on his hands to keep himself from touching himself. Every time the cool breeze blew across the apartment he was hard. And if he was cleaning or straightening and the breeze blew against his waiting hole he moaned but he was intent on being the good boy Brian wanted him to be. On being the good boy he wanted to be.

It was 3:00 and Brian still hadn’t emailed him. He put in another movie and concentrated on the screen rather than the wholly erotic feel of the leather of the sofa against his recently strapped ass. 

Justin sat, and waited, hoping tonight he could continue to prove to Brian what a good little pain slut he was. Wanting to prove to Brian and any “company that he was Brian’s.


	10. Company's Coming

* * *

****

You Bet Your Ass  
Chapter X  
Company’s Coming

* * *

Brian made a few phone calls and stopped by to see some old friends during lunch.

He was still debating how far he wanted to take this next step. He was somewhat certain that Justin was ready for it. Or at least would participate; the question was…how ready was Brian?

He had moments when he couldn’t think of anything he’d rather see. And hell, he knew Justin would get off on it, but then there were moments when he wanted to scratch the idea completely. 

Having Justin submit to him was one thing, but bringing anyone else into the mix was something else entirely. It wasn’t as if they were exclusive, or monogamous. Fuck that. But he was responsible for whatever happened. And Justin would do just about anything he asked at this point.

Brian remembered now why this scene had never particularly appealed to him. Total control was fun. Complete responsibility for someone else wasn’t. And when it came to Justin his fucking feelings were all over the place. Protective, sure, he was a kid, who had a tendency to rush headlong into things. So a little general guidance made sense. But this…what the fuck was this… jealousy, couldn’t be, but this feeling he got when he pictured Justin with someone else was new and annoying.

He decided that they would have company this evening if for no other reason than to prove to himself that he wasn’t turning into a lesbian. If Justin wanted to blow someone else, well…

He stopped again. That’s the thing; it wasn’t Justin’s choice tonight. Fuck it. They were going to do this. He couldn’t…wouldn’t ask the kid to be exclusive when he sure as hell had no intention of doing so.

He sent the email.

>   
> To: Jtaylor@pifa.edu  
> From: KinneyB@ryderadvertising.com  
> Date: May 22 2001/Time: 4.25 pm
> 
> Expect company tonight. Be on the bed, on your back, naked by 6:30.
> 
> -B  
> 

Justin jumped at the incoming mail alert. He read the words several times, looking for hidden meaning.

“Expect company tonight.” Did that mean that Brian wasn’t going to be there? But no. Brian wouldn’t just send someone else. Justin was terrified, but he was also fascinated. To have someone else, other people here to see Brian’s control of him. To prove how far he’d go for him. And the thought of others touching him, ordering him to please them while Brian watched. It shouldn’t make him this hard… but it did.

He couldn’t think about anything else for the rest of the day. He tried to focus on reading the next chapter in one of his textbooks, but he read the same two paragraphs at least a dozen times and could not have told you what they said if forced.

Eventually he just gave up. He took a couple more aspirin and then turned the shower on as hot as he could stand it, letting the pulsing stream work out the kinks in his back, and shoulders. 

Finally he just laid in bed staring at the ceiling and gritting his teeth not to touch his leaking hard on.

He heard the door open at glanced quickly at the clock. It was only six. He turned his head but couldn’t see the door from this angle. He was relieved when he heard Brian’s briefcase hit the floor and no other footsteps behind him.

Brian saw that Justin was already on the bed and smiled.

He sat down next to his prone body and kissed him lightly. “Anxious to get started?”

Justin bit his lip, not sure if he was anxious, terrified or turned on. In truth he was probably all three.

Brian stood up then and changed into a pair of black jeans and matching wife beater. 

“I came home early because I wanted some time with you all to myself first.”

Justin smiled and Brian pulled him up. Leaning against the wall he pulled Justin onto his lap. 

Justin was looking down, playing with the soft cotton of Brian's shirt. He leaned his head against Brian's shoulder.

Brian inhaled deeply, loving the smell of Justin, the feel of his lithe body curled up on his lap like this. For the possibly millionth time that day he reconsidered his plans.

He wasn’t lying, he had come home early to secure some alone time with his little blonde but there was more to it than that. He wanted time to prepare him. Let him know what was going to happen, or at least give him an idea. Make sure he was okay with it. He wanted Justin to enjoy this, although he knew it would be difficult.  
“Later we’re going to have some people come over. But you don’t need to be scared okay?”

Justin nodded against Brian's shoulder.

“Look at me Justin, I need to see your eyes.” 

Justin looked up and Brian cursed Justin’s inability to hide his emotions. He was scared, but those blue eyes held so much trust that Brian wondered sometimes what he had ever done to warrant it. 

“All you have to do is be a good boy. I won’t let anyone hurt you. They’re going to bring their slaves too, and I don’t want you to embarrass me. Do you think you can be a good boy for me Justin, even if it means following someone else’s directions?”

Justin nodded, hard again. “I will Brian. I’ll do anything they ask me to.”

“NO!”

Justin was startled. Hell Brian was a little surprised at his own instant reaction to the statement. “I’m sorry, I don’t want to scare you but you don’t have to do anything you don’t really want to. If you’re not sure, just look at me. And you know your safeword right?”

“I won’t use it Brian, not if it means you’ll be embarrassed.”

Brian sighed. “You have to promise to use it or I’m calling the whole thing off. It’s there for a reason. Will you promise?”

Justin nodded. 

“Say it.”

“I promise I’ll use my safeword if it’s too much.”

“Justin, you’re my good boy, and I’m proud of you. I can’t be proud of someone who doesn’t know his limits. Do you understand?”

“I promise Brian.”

Brian smiled then. “No one else is going to fuck you tonight Justin. I just want you to know that. If you want someone else to fuck you, in the back room, at Woody’s, wherever, that’s your choice, but I won’t make you do that. I won’t take that from you.”

“You can have it Brian.”

Brian’s heart did constrict then. And he couldn’t chalk it up to indigestion or over exertion. It was pride, and fear, and something else that he didn’t believe in, and therefore could not possibly be the cause.

“I don’t want it.”

Justin looked up at him again, pain visible. Brian stroked his hair and Justin closed his eyes to the tender caress. “I want you Justin, and I want to see you be my good little pain slut tonight. I want to see you please these men, and me. I want to watch your body as it trembles with need, and bucks in pleasure and accepts the discipline it needs. But I don’t want you to give yourself up completely. You’re too strong for that, and you’ll regret it later.”

Brian knew that he could never stand to see that hurt look in Justin's eyes once this week was over. To have him stare accusingly once he’d moved further away from his submissive role, and he knew what was important to Justin. No one was fucking this kid tonight but him.

Brian held him for a few more minutes. Stroking his back, his arms, his face. And Justin leaned in to each caress his heart full of pride, and love for the man who so easily controlled his body. “I’ll be good Brian.”

“I know you will. Now lay back down for me… I need to get you ready.

Justin complied.

Brian brought out a leather harness. It wrapped tightly around the base of Justin's shaft above the balls, and then behind them as well with a tight leather strap that separated them. A ring just under the head of his cock was attached by two more leather strips. And two short bands formed an X over the head of Justin’s cock. The beauty of this particular harness was the small silver bead, a little larger than a pearl that sat directly over Justin's hole. As he got harder it would push deeper into him. 

Justin watched Brian's hands. And when he was truly trussed he looked up. 

“The harder you get, the more it’ll push at you. The pains going to make you even harder isn’t it?”

Justin nodded, his face red. Brian knew him so well. 

“That’s all you’ll wear tonight. That and your wrist cuffs. Justin involuntarily moved his right hand around the wide leather cuff on his left wrist. “They’ve gotten tighter since you’ve been showering with them.”

“They have, it makes me feel like your hands are on me all day. Like everything I do is because you’re guiding me.”

“You love that.”

“I do. Brian, it feels so…”

Brian ran his fingers down Justin's arm slowly, gently, and when he reached the cuff he wrapped his fingers around it. “I like that you wear them all the time, you look so hot in them. I can’t wait to get you a collar, see you wear it all the time, permanently mine.”

“I am, I am yours for as long as you want me.”

Brian closed his eyes, ignoring the voice in his head that was screaming something that sounded like forever. There was no such thing as forever. Justin knew this was temporary, that they would never last. He knew it too, why did he have to think about other options.

Justin wanted to claim that he was Brian’s permanently. He was. He knew that. But he also knew that Brian wasn’t his forever. That someday he’d be tired of him. He’d said so a thousand times. So Justin didn’t push. He wanted to please Brian tonight and making him feel as if he were tied down was the worst way to do so. 

They were both a startled out of their reverie when there was a buzz announcing visitors.

“Stay here, just like that” Brian said as he arranged Justin on the bed, arms at his sides, legs slightly parted. Just look at the ceiling until I tell you otherwise.

Justin nodded, his voice gone for the moment. Brian kissed his forehead and then left to buzz their company in.

Justin swallowed hard, not sure what was going to happen next. He strained his ears to hear what was going on. Several people had entered the loft and Brian was offering them drinks. 

He heard them move towards the sofa and closed his eyes, the anticipation might kill him, and if it didn’t, the bead that was already pressing into his slit would probably do the job.

“He’s new at this, just training him.”

“He any good?”

“So far he has been.” Justin smiled then. Brian was telling other people he was good. 

“So this is his first public appearance?”

“Yeah, and trust me, he’ll do fine, he’s a pain slut, loves it, but no one tops him. I’m the only one who’ll do that tonight.”

“Yeah, I figured, he’s too new at this, maybe after you’ve broken him in.”

Brian shook his head, not knowing that Justin was doing the same thing in the other room. “Don’t think so. But neither of you will be disappointed.”

“Yeah well, just watch this one here.” He heard a deeper voice saying, when he gets going we’ll have to gag him, can’t keep his mouth shut.”

Justin realized the man must be talking about his slave. 

“He in there?”

“Yeah, c’mon, you can see him.”

Two voices issued commands. Four men, there were four strangers out there. Justin’s body flushed and he wriggled at the idea. He couldn’t believe he was doing this. Couldn’t believe he wanted to do this but right now it was all he wanted.

He heard Brian come towards the bed, and locked his eyes on the ceiling. The sounds of two other men moving into the bedroom made him desperate to look but he promised to be good.

“Jesus Christ, is he even legal, he looks like he’s 12”

“Trust me, he’s legal.”

Brian ran a hand along Justin's thigh and he moved his leg open just a little bit. “And always ready.”

“He’s hot but he looks so small, you sure he can take it.”

“If he couldn’t I wouldn’t be doing this.”

There were other hands on him now, and Justin arched his neck, biting back a small moan as he felt a leather clad hand running up the inside of his leg. The other hands were on his chest, pinching at his nipples and he heard a small laugh as he arched his back pushing his nipples into the mans hands, moving slightly to rub them now against his rough palms. 

“Christ he’s responsive.”

“Yeah well, head back into the living room, I’ll bring him out in a minute.”

Justin heard the men moving. And felt Brian pull at his wrists. He turned his head to look at him.

“You ready?”

Justin nodded.

“When we get in there, you don’t talk, just sit on the floor next to me, and then follow my directions. I know tonight it going to be difficult for you Justin, but you’ll be fine.”

Justin nodded again. “Thank you Brian.” He whispered into his ear as Brian kissed his forehead and then led him to the sofa. 

Brian was stroking Justin's head as he talked to the two men. The large one, with the rough hands was wearing jeans and a black sweater. He was taller and broader than Brian but his voice was oddly gentle and soothing. They apparently had known each other for a while and were talking about some mutual friend they’d had when they first worked together.

The man who had been wearing leather gloves was also surprisingly normal looking, at least to Justin. He’d expected something else, something more like the leather daddies he’d seen at Meathook. This man had dark eyes and black hair. He was stocky. Not fat, solidly built, but probably only 5’10” or so. He was wearing a pair of khakis and a navy blue button-down shirt. The only thing leather daddy about him was the leather gloves he was still wearing.

Justin tried not to stare at the other men who were sitting on the floor but he couldn’t help it.

One was young; well, probably older than Justin but still, early twenties or so. He was on his knees, his forehead on the floor, his arms together behind his back. The other was older, but not old. Probably late twenties. Maybe thirty. He was tall, but not muscular. He was on his knees as well but his head was up, staring straight ahead. When Justin made eye contact he didn’t even seem to notice.

Justin wondered if he was supposed to be on his knees but the hardwood floors were less than comfortable that way, and Brian hadn’t said anything. And so he was sitting with his back against the sofa, and his legs Indian style in front of him. 

He wanted them to stop talking about advertising buying rates for the new local news station. He wanted to scream at them to do something but Brian got up and brought them all another beer. He then rolled a joint and began to pass it around.

Justin wanted to sigh. At this rate, he was going to fall asleep before anything happened.

When the joint was passed back to Brian he inhaled deeply and leaned over, exhaling the smoke into Justin’s mouth. Justin breathed it back into his, and they transferred it again.

Neither of the other slaves was offered any.

Two joints later Justin was baked and horny.

So was William (the tall guy with the young slave)

“Let sonny boy take care of that for you.” Brian said as William was stroking himself through his jeans. Brian pushed at the back of Justin's head. “Show him how talented your mouth is.”

Justin crawled across the floor, his face red, his mind spinning at the thought of what he was doing. He wanted to go back to the part where they were just talking and Brian was running his fingers through his hair, making his scalp tingle. But instead he rose up on his knees and opened the mans pants. His cock was huge, and Justin began to lick and suck it.

Soon, the other slaves were moving too. Brian was enjoying the talents of Nick’s man, while Nick moved behind Williams’s boy and without preamble plunged himself deep into him.

He was moaning and William laughed. “Told you we’d have to gag him.”

Justin moved his head to deep throat William and was gratified when he heard him moan as he swallowed around the blunt head of his cock.

Justin felt the man thrust into his mouth and he concentrated on breathing through his nose. His tongue moving, his lips pressing firmly and then releasing against the base of his shaft until he came down Justin's throat cursing and groaning. 

“Fuck Brian you weren’t kidding the kids talented.”

“He’s a good boy.”

Justin blushed. “But he’s a little too proud tonight I think.”

He dropped his head. “Justin come here.”

He crawled over to Brian who stood up and told Justin to do the same. I think you can just watch for a little while. But first, I’m going to do something very special, are you ready?”

Justin nodded.

“I’m going to plug you with this.”

He looked at it, slightly confused, and heard both men laugh. “He ever had that before?”

Brian shook his head

“Christ the kids going to be squirming all night.” Nick observed.

Brian smiled. “He’s going to try to stay still though, aren’t you?”

Justin nodded again.

The plug was rough, and not particularly large, four inches long an inch around, shaped like a bulb.

“They make these in lots of flavors. Brian whispered as he pushed Justin against the kitchen counter, this one is made out of horseradish. Do you know what that will do to you?”

Justin shook his head.

“We’ll find out.”

He pushed the bulbous head into Justin slowly, and then sank it further into him until only a small string hung out. 

Now, turn around, and stand up straight. I want you to stand right here and just watch, see how a good slave behaves.”

Justin said nothing as Brian stroked his face and walked away, pulling the younger of the two slaves to him and running his hands along him as he asked William questions.

“How long have you had him?”

“A couple of years, he was a little headstrong at first but now, he’s doing well.” Justin recognized the expression. He was happy to hear William praise him. “Once he realized how much I loved watching him take his punishment he couldn’t get enough of it.”

“Really?”

“Wanna see?’

Both Brian and Nick nodded.

Justin felt the burn begin, it was a slow process. It didn’t hit hard at first but now he thought his ass might be on fire. He was trying to watch the action in the living room but the heat inside was the only thing he could seem to concentrate on. He pushed his ass out a little hoping to separate his cheeks, hoping even a slight draft might relieve the burn. All he wanted to do was collapse on the floor, legs spread as wide as they could go pulling himself apart. But he knew he couldn’t.

William’s boy was bent over the sofa, Justin watched as a vicious looking paddle pushed him forward with each blow. He was moaning in obvious pleasure. Brian looked impressed and turned on. 

Justin wanted to be good. Wanted the other men to look at him with the same look Brian was showing William and his companion but right now he wasn’t sure he could even keep still.

Seth, (William’s Slave) was counting off each time the paddle landed. His ass was fiery red and his legs were spread wide. Justin couldn’t believe how hot it was to watch someone being punished. He wanted to push the guy aside and take his place, to count out each stroke.

Brian glanced over at Justin and saw his dilemma. The plug was working it’s magic, he was trying hard to stand still but his legs were moving further and further apart. His hands were at his sides but clenching and unclenching in an effort to keep them from rubbing his sore and burning hole. He was even harder now, and the leather on his cock was stretched to the limit. Brian motioned for Justin to join him.

He saw Brian's eyes, and then felt a surge of gratitude as he crooked his finger. Justin walked towards him as if Brian's finger actually were connected to a leash. Justin stood next to him, thrusting his ass out occasionally, moving a bit trying to find a position that didn’t feel as if his body were squeezing the plug tighter, creating more heat.

“Be still.” Brian commanded administering a hard swat to his ass. Justin stopped moving. There were tears in his eyes but he held them back.

Nick and George were on the other side of the room. Nick was straddling George who was on all fours. He brought the crop down in a vertical line, striking between his crack. George’s arms dropped and his face was against the floor as Nick did it again and again. Justin couldn’t help but be turned on.

Brian pulled him forward. “You want Nck to whip you like that?”

Justin moaned and nodded. Brian called him over. “My little pain slut here wants to try that.”

He saw Nick smile and Brian stroked his hair. “Good boy, on your knees now.”

Justin took the position George had been holding, and felt the heat of Nick’s body over him. “Pull those cheeks apart Justin, make sure he gets a good shot.”

Justin did as Brian asked, his face against the floor, turned to the side watching Seth count off his masters strokes. He held himself apart, as he’d wanted to do since the burn began but before he could feel any relief at the cool air he felt the searing pain of the crop coming down between his cheeks. The pain was immediate and he felt the plug go deeper he gasped at the sensation.

“You’re gonna love it when I fuck you Justin, you’ll feel that for a while.”

Justin moaned as Nick continued his assault. After a few minutes he stopped.

“Do you want more Justin?”

He nodded. He arched his back, pulling his as further apart. He heard Nick laugh, and Brian say “my little pain slut” and then he closed his eyes and lost himself to the feeling of it all.

There was nothing now but his ass. The pain from the bead pressing deeply into his slit was forgotten as he moaned ageist the mental image of himself at this moment. Kneeling under a stranger in front of Brian, pulling himself apart and pushing himself towards the whip. But he couldn’t stop. Each time a blow came down he spread his legs a bit further.

Brian finally told Nick to stop.

“Thank Nick.”

Justin picked his head up off the floor about to say “thank you” when he realized what Brian meant.

He crawled forward a few inches and opened his mouth, taking Nick’s short but very thick cock into his mouth, doing everything he could to please him. Thanking him for such an amazing experience.

His ass was on fire now. There were tears streaming down his cheeks from the pain and the humiliation but he needed to feel Nick come. He wanted to make Brian proud. To show Nick how grateful he was. And when he did feel him shoot he pulled back a bit to ensure that he could taste him. He licked him clean, running his tongue along his balls and making sure he had done a thorough job. He didn’t stop until Nick pulled away. Pulling George to him he sad down and impaled George on his quickly sheathed and once again hard cock.

He saw George’s face as his thoroughly battered ass was pounded up and down on Nick’s thick member. 

Brian pulled Justin to him, running his finger along his crack and watching him wince and then moan in pleasure. “Can you take more little boy?”

Justin nodded. He would always take more for Brian, from Brian.

“Would you like to be spread wide, at the mercy of all of us?”

Justin whimpered at the thought. “Yes.”

Brian attached cuffs to Justin's ankles and then hooked the spreader bar in between them. He attached another bar between his arms and hooked the bar to a chain that was dangling from one of the beams in the ceiling.

Justin wondered when Brian had attached that. But he was too far-gone to think about it for too long.

“I’m going to trust you to stand still Justin. If you don’t I’ll be very disappointed.”

“I’ll be good Brian.”

“I know you will.”

He kissed Justin and then slid a finger inside him, wiggling the plug that had been worked deep into him with the crop.

He moaned but remained still. His arms above his head and spread wider than his legs. His feet were flat on the floor but he knew Brian could shorten the chain and leave him on the balls of his feet. He felt the plug slide out and gasped in relief.

It was short lived. The burn didn’t stop. He tried to bend forward to open wider, to allow air to cool the burning but when he did so he lost his footing.

Brian grabbed him by the waist. “I said be still.”

Justin planted his feet again. 

The other men had finished with their companions and ordered them into whatever resting position they usually took. They came over to Justin then and both of them were obviously appreciative of his pale skin and blue eyes.

“He’s a beauty.”

Brian nodded. “He’s even hotter when his ass is red.”

“Christ, look at him leaking around that cage.”

Brian ran his hand along Justin's shaft, and the warmth of Brian's hand against the skin that wasn’t covered in leather made him close his eyes and whimper. “He wants to come so badly right now he’d do anything.”

Nick laughed. And stroked Justin in the same way Brian had. “He’s desperate alright.”

Justin was turned on by the touch, and the way they talked about him as if he weren’t there, or just an object to be used. A deep moan escaped him and he blushed. He didn’t even have time to see the men’s reaction to his obvious desire before he felt the blow against his ass.

Startled he almost lost his footing but he planted his feet firmly and waited. Another came quickly, and soon all three of them were punishing him. Nick was still using the crop, hitting his balls, his cock, his chest and his thighs.

Justin didn’t know what was being used to discipline him from behind; he only knew that the sharp sting on his back from something that felt like it had a thousand tentacles alternated with something more solid. 

His body was in desperate need now and he couldn’t stop himself from crying out. Soon he was begging, moaning and whimpering. Anything that might get them to stop, even for a minute. He needed to catch his breath. He needed to come.

As quickly as the onslaught started it stopped. Brian was unhooking his arms from the bar and standing in front of him. Holding him close. “You’re being very good. Do you want to come?”

“Brian pleases. I want to come for you.”

Brian smiled and removed first the beaded leather cross that was resting on the head of his cock. “You’re so wet Justin, so wet for a boy who’s being punished.”

Justin blushed at that. 

“Such a little pain slut, I think you want more. Do you want more?”

Justin nodded, “I want to come Brian, I’ll do anything.”

Brian's fingers moved slowly as he released the rest of the leather contraption. He stood back then. “Come for us Justin.”

And Justin arched his back; his legs still spread wide, his eyes closed. He didn’t even have to touch himself at this point. Just the thought of those men staring at him, waiting to see him follow Brian’s directions. The thought of what they’d done to him. What they still wanted to do… he came, shooting across the room.

William snapped his fingers and made a small motion with his hand. Justin almost slumped over but still couldn’t help watching in fascination as Seth crawled across the floor to lick up the come he’d just splattered there.

Brian was behind him now, his arm snaked around his waist, his dick pressing at Justin's hole. I’m gonna fuck you Justin, and while I do, I want you to show William and Nick what a good boy you can be.

He lowered Justin to the floor then, his legs still bound, and pushed into him. 

Brian was proud of Justin, and although both slaves gave adequate blowjobs, he wanted to be inside the kid. He wanted to watch him blow these guys while he fucked him, reminding him exactly to whom he belonged. 

Justin’s tried to concentrate on the blissful feeling of being filled by Brian. Of the amazing sensations that shot through him each time he pounded into his red and very sore ass. The skin between his crack so recently made raw by the crop was extra sensitive and Brian’s harsh rhythm made him moan around Nick’s wide cock. They were both hard and Justin opened his mouth as wide as he could, trying to accommodate both of them at once. Moving his head back and forth to please them, lick them, suck them. And when he pushed his tongue against the slit and heard one of them gasp he knew Brian was proud.

Brian was proud, and on the edge. Justin’s ass was so hot, and he could see the red between his cheeks, knew it must be painful but he still pushed back on each thrust, trying to take more, wanting it harder.

When Brian finally let himself come, he pulled back and watched as both William and Nick came as well. The spurts were all over Justin's face, and chest. And Justin looked as if he’d never felt anything better.

Justin felt Brian’s rhythm speed up and knew he was close. He wanted to come too but did his best to hold back. Brian hadn’t given him permission and if he embarrassed Brian now he’d never forgive himself.

When he felt the warmth of Brian's come through he condom he redoubled his efforts with his mouth and soon was rewarded with Nick and William coming all over him. He closed his eyes and knew that Brian would be pleased with the image of him so used and wanton, pleasuring his friends. 

When Brian's hand started stroking him he opened his eyes in surprise. He thrust into Brian's fist, begging to be allowed to come. When Brian finally gave him permission he shot into his hand. Lights exploded behind his eyes and all he could manage to croak out was “thank you”. He leaned his head back against Brian's shoulder and knew if his warm strong body hadn’t been there to support him he would have collapsed completely.

He was barely aware that Brian had carried him back to the bedroom, and when he felt himself sink into the mattress and the bar removed from between his ankles he tried to protest, to tell Brian that he could take more. Brian shushed him and ran a gentle hand down his side. “You were very good. My very good pain slut. Just rest now.”

Justin did. And Brian escorted their guests out.

When Justin woke he expected the men to still be there. “Where’d they go?”

“Home, you’d had enough.”

“Brian, I could have done more if you wanted me to. I would have done more for you.”

“Shhhh, I know, you didn’t disappoint me. You took a lot. You were very good.”

“I’m sorry.”

“Don’t be. They were impressed. I was impressed. I’m proud of you.”

Justin smiled at that. 

“I want to fuck you again Justin, I want to feel your hot and sore punished ass around me.”

Justin began to roll over. “No, I want you to ride me. I want to see your face.”

He slid a condom on Brian's cock and straddled him. He saw Brian reach his arm out for the lube but he shook his head. “No lube Brian, I want to feel you.”

Justin held him upright and lowered himself onto his shaft. The blunt head made him wince as it hit the inside of his cheeks and then stretched him open. He lowered himself slowly, reveling in the feel of Brian sliding inside him.

Brian watched, as Justin seemed to luxuriate in the pain that his own actions caused him. He moved slowly, savoring the feel of his punished ass being stretched wide.

When Brian couldn’t take it anymore he put both hands on Justin's waist, raised his knees so that his feet were flat on the bed and pushed upwards, stabbing himself into the boy.

Justin let out a keening sound and then was panting, his body covered in a light sheen of sweat, and still showing the residual specks of come from William and Nick. 

“Did you have a good time tonight?”

Justin was biting his lip, raising and lowering himself on Brian, clenching his muscles around him. He nodded. “I like making you happy. I like being your good boy.”

Brian pushed up against him. “I like watching you struggle with your own shame. I like watching you give yourself completely over to your punishment. It makes me very proud.”

Justin smiled so brightly it lit the room and Brian came. Stroking Justin until he came as well.

The blonde collapsed on him then, his face buried into Brian's shoulder, Brian still inside him. 

He wrapped his arms around the boy and held him close, letting his body shake with the sobs he’d been holding back.

They fell asleep like that. Brian's body offering Justin the comfort he needed then. Absorbing the tears and sweat and come from the night’s activities. Holding him, caressing him, whispering what a good boy he was into his ear.


	11. Caught and Collared

  
Author's notes: Much tamer, and more emotional than the last chapter.   


* * *

* * *

****

You Bet Your Ass   
Chapter XI  
Caught and Collared 

* * *

Brian came to a couple of hours later. He pulled the condom off and tossed it while trying to roll Justin to the side, at the moment he was still almost directly on top of him.

Justin moved a little. His legs were still entangled with Brian's, one arm draped across his torso, his head still resting in the crook of his neck. Brian moved a bit to make himself more comfortable and closed his eyes again. 

Neither roused from their deep sleep until the alarm sounded. Brian hit the snooze button and pulled Justin a little closer. Eight minutes later he repeated the action. Eight minutes after that he began to slowly extricate himself from Justin’s hold. 

Justin woke up to the feel of Brian sliding out from under him. he was still groggy. 

“Should I make coffee?” his eyes were still closed.

Brian kissed his temple. “Go back to sleep. I’ll get coffee on the way to work.”

Justin mumbled something unintelligible and then fell immediately back to sleep. He was dreaming. In his dream Brian was standing over him, telling him things that Justin couldn’t quite hear. Finally he heard Brian clearly but it was in another language. He moved forward, trying to touch him and when he did, Brian began speaking in English again. Well, actually he was still speaking in a foreign language but Justin could suddenly understand it. 

He tried to explain to Brian that he didn’t know all the words but then he heard Brian say “I love you” but still in that foreign tongue. In the dream Justin knew what he meant. He was crying now, trying to get Brian to speak in English, trying to tell him that he wanted the words in English but Brian couldn’t or wouldn’t stop speaking this gibberish that, while Justin had no trouble understanding, wasn’t his native tongue.

In his dreams Brian hugged him, but as he did his hands were cold, and slippery. Each time he touched him the cool wet feeling returned. Justin was trying to tell him. “Stop that, do it in English” he knew that the cold would stop if Brian would just speak English.

Brian was carefully applying a soothing salve to Justin's more angry red marks. He was sliding it along the inside of his ass cheeks when he heard him mumble “stop that, do it in English.” He laughed.

Justin realized that he’d been dreaming. He woke up to feel Brian's hands, still cold and slippery touching him.

“What are you doing?”

“Shhhh, I’m just putting some cream on a few marks we left last night.”

Justin moaned as Brian ran his finger between his cheeks again, and circled his hole with the slippery ointment. He winced a little when Brian moved his finger deeper. 

“You okay, does it hurt too much?”

Justin shook his head. “No, it’s just a little raw.”

“You should have used your safeword, you promised you would.”

“I didn’t need it. And it’s still a good kind of pain.”

Brian completed his application of the balm and threw Justin a pair of underwear. “Wear these today.” 

Justin nodded, and pulled them on. Brian’s hair was still a little wet from the shower. He was wearing his black boxer briefs. Justin reached out to touch him, and then pulled his hand back.

Brian sat down, pulling Justin onto his lap as he had the night before, prior to their company’s arrival. He pulled his knees up, creating a warm spot for Justin to curl into. He did, resting his head against Brian's shoulder.

“Are you really okay?”

Justin nodded again. “I am, last night was amazing.”

“You were amazing.”

“Brian, I know not everyone likes this so much, but why do I? I mean, is there something weird about me?”

Brian kissed his temple, “yeah, you’re a freak, but not because you’ve enjoyed the past week.”

“But I’m a pain slut.”

Brian shrugged “I guess you are, but that’s just like saying you’re a fag, or a blonde, it’s what you like, what turns you on. It’s good to know what you like.”

“But…”

“Don’t Justin, don’t start thinking that there are things that you should or shouldn’t like.”

Justin nodded. “I really do like it when you punish me.”

“I know, and I promise that the end of this week won’t be the last time you get to feel it.”

“Do I still get the car?”

Brian laughed. “If you make it through the week you still get the car.”

“Are you gonna try to make it harder for me?”

Brian was stroking Justin’s back. He was soothing and relaxing him, but also making sure that the few welts left from the previous night weren’t too serious and didn’t have any broken skin that needed attention. “Not the way you mean, no. Last night was probably the hardest thing you’ll do.”

“It wasn’t so difficult.”

“Really?”

“Really…well, the horseradish was…”

Brian smiled, “I loved to see you like that though, you couldn’t stop squirming. You couldn’t stop pushing your little bubble butt out further. And when anything touched your hole it was like all the feeling had doubled.”

“Tripled.”

“Really? Maybe we’ll have to try the other flavors.”

Justin smiled. And Brian felt himself relax. He’d been beating himself up in the shower thinking he’d taken things too far, but Justin seemed okay this morning. Sore, yes. In need of rest, yes. Upset about what he’d done or been forced to do, No.”

“You like showing off don’t you?”

Justin blushed. “I guess I do. It was amazing to know that those guys were there, watching me, wanting to see how I’d do. I think they were hoping I’d give up.”

Brian laughed. “You’re perceptive. They’re competitive. I play racquetball with Nick; he’s broken more racquets than I can count when he loses. And William almost kicked in the door of his own car once when he lost an account to me. They probably would have loved to see you cave, but it would have been okay you know.”

“I didn’t need to, it didn’t occur to me even once last night Brian, I swear.”

“I’m amazed at how strong you are sometimes.”

Justin looked up at him. “I’m not Brian.”

“You are, and not just because you can take it like a man. You’re strong in ways that you don’t realize Justin. Your strength is in your emotions.”

“You think emotions make people weak.”

“I never said that. You know what you feel, what you want, what you want to feel, and you go for it. That’s strength.”

Justin closed his eyes. “I like your kind of strength better.”

“Yeah, well, we all have our strong suits, mine just happens to be Armani.”

“Brian.”

Brian smiled. “I have to go to work, I’ve got back to back meetings for most of the day, but when I get home, if there’s time…maybe we’ll go shopping.”

“For a collar?”

“Do you really want one?”

Justin nodded. “Then if there’s time we’ll find you just the right one.”

He was rewarded with a full wattage sunshine smile.

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

Justin spent the day reliving the past evening. Trying to puzzle out what it was that made it so hot. He had heard what Brian said. Was trying to take it to heart. Whatever gets you off is fine as long as it’s not hurting someone else. So this is one of the things that got him off.

He worried too. Worried that Brian would get bored. Worried that he liked this better than a more vanilla brand of sex. And then he thought about Brian, fucking him. No spanking, no toys, just the feel skin against skin, of heat and sweat and slow soft caresses and realized that sex with Brian was never vanilla. 

He shrugged. “Okay” he thought to himself. “I’m a pain slut, it’s part of who I am.”

He marveled sometimes that Brian was so good at communication when everyone else thought he was a taciturn asshole. But then again…he often was a taciturn asshole. The difference was that Justin knew how to read between the lines and found that side of Brian aggravating, but an aggravating part of his charm. The same way that while Brian might never admit it, some of the things that Justin did that he liked to tease him about, or bitch about when he was in a bad mood, were part of the package, and he was fairly certain that Brian liked the package, all of it, not just the blowjobs and perfect bubble butt.

He started to read the chapters he needed to get through before break was over. They were boring but he concentrated hard enough and actually absorbed some of the information, even managing to highlight the key points.

Eventually he made himself lunch. When he finished he couldn’t resist heading to the mirror. He really wanted to see what he looked like, what kind of marks the men had left.

He saw the red on his thighs and back, and lowered his underwear to see his ass. He gasped as he stood with his back to the full-length mirror, his head turned as far as it could. The sight was amazing and made him hard just thinking about it. He was mesmerized and had no idea how long he’d been standing there when he heard a key in the lock.

He moved quickly, pulling up his underwear and heading to the bedroom for a sweater. He was halfway there when Michael let himself in.

“Justin what the fuck are you doing here?”

“I live here, what the fuck are you doing here?’

“I had to drop off some stuff for Brian. Ma said to make sure he got it.”

Justin looked over at the mountains of food Michael was putting on the counter. Remembering his half naked state Justin was headed off to get a sweatshirt. Michael got a good look at his back. “What the fuck happened to you?”

“Nothing.”

“Jesus Justin, you look like you walked through Meathook naked.”

Justin blushed. “It’s nothing like that Mikey, let it go.”

Michael saw the wristbands as Justin pulled one of Brian's sweaters over his head. “But your fucking back, and Jesus, your legs.”

“Michael. Shut. Up.”

“I can’t believe the shit you put up with. Or was this someone else…does Brian even know?”

Justin rolled his eyes. “Michael. Brian and I are naked most of the time we’re together. Of course he knows.”

Michael stammered, he wanted to ask more, and then again, he didn’t want to know. “Shit, I thought Ben and I did some kinky shit but…”

“Go away now Michael, I have work to do.”

“Michael left quickly, trying to figure out what he’d just seen, what it meant. Was Brian using the kid, was the kid into that crap? They all knew Justin wasn’t as innocent as he looked but seriously, how could someone enjoy that, it looked…painful.” Michael shuddered and headed back to the store. He needed to call Emmett and Ted immediately.

Justin was pissed, and blushing. Michael was gonna tell everyone and Brian was gonna be pissed. His friends were never going to let him hear the end of it.

The phone rang.

“Hello.”

“Hey, I had a few minutes before my next meeting. How are you?”

Justin sighed. “Michael let himself into the loft.”

“What the fuck, that key’s for emergencies.”

“Apparently Debbie felt your lack of lemon bars and chocolate cake was an emergency.”

Brian laughed. “What were you doing when he walked in?’

Justin was silent for a moment.

“Were you jerking off?”

“No Brian I swear. I wouldn’t do that again.”

“Good boy.”

Justin smiled, “I was um…looking at myself, in the mirror, you know…the marks.”

“Did you get hard looking at them?”

“Mmmmmm hmmmm.”

Brian smiled, and then Mikey walked in finding you hard and marked and grilled you about it.

“So you’ve met Michael.”

“Once or twice.”

“Now everyone’s gonna know. He’s on the phone with Ted and Emmett right now you know.”

“Do you care if they know?”

“Maybe a little.”

“I’ll tell them not to mention it.”

“No, it’s okay Brian. It’s like you said, everyone has different stuff they like. Why should I be ashamed of what I like?”

“Okay but if they start really bothering you, let me know.”

“Can’t I tell them to fuck off?”

“Not this week, this week that’s my job.”

“It’s funny, for a brutal Dom, you sure do love to protect me.”

“It’s in the brutal Dom manual.”

“Really?”

“Sure, go look it up online.”

“Maybe I will, maybe they have some cool stuff I don’t even know about. Brian, can I research this stuff online?”

“Sure why not?”

“Because surfing for porn isn’t allowed without you permission this week.”

“Well, two things.”

“What?”

“You keep the virus check running, a lot of those sites are nasty and you don’t jerk off.”

“Yes sir.”

Brian smiled at that… “Wait, two more things. Don’t buy anything, and don’t assume that because it looks hot that you’ll like it.” 

“Duh.”

“Okay, I’ll be home by six. Don’t shower 'til I get there and I think we’re going someplace special tonight. You’ll like it.”

“I’ve liked everything so far.”

“Do something else for me Justin.”

“Anything.”

“I’ve only got like five minutes so move fast. “Go to the freezer.”

He did.

“Behind the ice cube trays and the soy burgers that you won’t touch, you see it?”

“Brian, it’s…”

“It’ll feel good, use lube, and wear it for me.”

“Anything.”

“I want to hear you put it in.”

“But I don’t need lube, my ass is all slippery from that cream.”

“Yeah well I don’t want you to scar or hurt to much You needed that. Where are you?”

“Bent over the bar stool.”

“Slide it in.”

“Oh god, its cold.”

“It’ll heat up.”

Justin and Brian both smiled. They didn’t need to see each other to know the other was doing the same. “Feel good?”

“Sooo good.”

“It matches your eyes.”

AHHHHH!”

“What?”

“I pulled it out too fast to see. You’re right it does.”

“Push it back in. Slowly.”

Justin did.

“You can’t jerk off, but if rocking on that thing makes you come, you won’t be punished. You were a very good boy last night.”

“You were amazing last night Brian.”

“Gotta go now Sunshine.”

“See you tonight.”

The plug was smooth and not too big. The base was a large blue crystal and when he sat down it pushed in deeper. 

Each time he shifted in the chair he felt it move and rotate.

He was looking up BDSM Toys on the Internet, which made him lose his hard on quickly when a bunch of bound women with wide-open pussies popped up. He narrowed his search and found the sites he was looking for. He spent an enjoyable afternoon rocking back and forth in the desk chair and considering some amazing possibilities.

~*~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~

“You mean like whip marks.”

“Yeah, and wrist cuffs, like four inches long.”

“On which wrist?”

“Emmett what the fuck does that matter?”

“Well, maybe he’s the Dom and Brian’s gone sub.”

“On both wrists and if he’s the Dom he’s doing it wrong, because he was covered in welts and bruises.”

“George, You know…Nick’s slave, said they were at some amazing place last night breaking in a newbie…you don’t think.”

Ted broke in. “Probably, I mean, hell, Brian’s training him to be a good little faggot right? Toy’s props, BDSM, it’s all part of the package. Everyone has their kinks. I should know. I make a living off of them.”

“Yeah but Brian, I mean, that takes like, commitment or something.”

“So Mikey are you upset that boy wonder got hurt, that Brian hurt him, or that Brian made some sort of commitment to the boy?”

“I don’t fucking know, it’s just weird that’s all. How the hell am I supposed to look at him again?”

“He didn’t grow another head, or go straight, he just found a little kink in his life. Did he seem upset?”

“No, well, yeah, but only because I was asking him about it.”

“Then shut up and let them do whatever they want. You know Brian wouldn’t hurt him. Hell, he barely lets anyone touch him without putting out that protective vibe that he swears he doesn’t have. Michael. Let. It. Go.”

“You’re probably right Em but Jeez.”

“That’s not letting it go Mikey.”

“Ted, shut up”

“I’ll do better than that, I’ve got to go back to work.”

“Yeah me too.”

“Bye Em.”

“Bye Mikey, Ted.”

“Bye Em, Mikey.”

~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**

Brian sat through two more meetings and then did a pitch presentation before he finally packed up his briefcase and headed home. He had things to consider but right now, he just wanted to be back at the loft, he wanted the feel of Justin's mouth on him. He wanted Justin.

Justin heard the door slide open and he turned and smiled. By the time Brian put down his briefcase Justin was leaning in to kiss him.

Brian decided not to say anything at the moment about Justin taking the imitative. He would deal with it later. He backed the boy into the bedroom, his lips barely leaving Justin's. When Justin collapsed backwards on the bed he saw the look in his eyes and knew all the guilt he’d been pushing back was unwarranted.

He pulled off his tie, and Justin was on his knees then, a finger quickly working the buttons on his shirt. Brian swatted his hands away.

“You’re a little too bossy this evening.”

Justin immediately remembered his role and lay back on the bed. Brian kissed him again. “Good boy.”

Justin's heart swelled. He loved those two little words. Loved the way Brian said them. He waited, somewhat impatiently for Brian to hang up his suit. When he was standing in front of him, wearing nothing but his boxer briefs Brian pulled him back up to his knees, kissing him deeply.

“Did you have a good day?”

“Mmmmmm, there are really cool toys online.”

“I know. You’ll have to show me what you found.”

Justin didn’t want this moment to stop, but… and then Brian moved closer to him, running his hands down his back and sliding his strong fingers under the waistband of his underwear. He found the base of the plug and turned it, making Justin moan into his mouth. Then he felt Brian's hands on his shoulder, pushing him down.

Justin was eager, wanted to taste Brian. He kissed quickly down his chest and was pulling at the black cotton, trying to slide it down his hips but Brian's hands stopped him. “Did I tell you to take them off?”

Justin shook his head, kissing Brian's erection through the soft cotton. He moved his mouth lower; leaving hot wet breath on the shaft. He sucked on Brian's fabric covered balls. 

Brian was lost to the sensation. Justin's mouth hot and wet against the cotton, which was heating his skin. He let Justin's mouth work it’s magic until he couldn’t take it anymore. Sliding the elastic down, the head of his cock, already poking out, he pulled away to step out of them. When he took a step forward again Justin’s mouth enveloped him fully. He looked down to see the blonde head moving back and forth, angling left and right. Felt the force as Justin hollowed his cheeks and sucked hard. When he swallowed around the head Brian groaned. He felt Justin smile around him and then felt him swallow again, and again, and again, and then he couldn’t hold back anymore. He shot and Justin continued to swallow until Brian was empty. He sat down quickly, his knees shaky from the force of his orgasm.

He lay back in bed and closed his eyes.

Justin watched Brian relax. Loved the look he had when he was sated and comfortable. He wanted to go out. Brian had said they’d go shopping but he knew better than to ask at the moment. Besides, he’d wait if it meant he got to see Brian look so peaceful.

A few minutes later he felt his long fingers stroking through his hair. “Don’t worry Sunshine, I haven’t forgotten about you. Just give me a ten minutes.”

Justin smiled then and rested his head on Brian's chest. He’d wait forever, ten minutes was nothing.

It was more like 20 minutes but eventually Brian roused himself, and his dozing blonde. 

“Join me in the shower.”

Justin sat up and moaned when the plug moved again. Brian smiled. And slid his underwear off of him. He slowly withdrew the plug, never taking his eyes off Justin’s face. “Did that help the burn?”

Justin nodded. “It felt good.”

Brian led him into the shower and washed him carefully. He was gentle, soaping down his body, tracing the lines Justin knew were still there from last night. 

“It’s okay Brian, they don’t hurt.”

Brian couldn’t take his eyes off of them. He knew they hurt. Knew Justin didn’t mind the pain, but honestly thought he could not take another night like that. At least not now, when he knew what it looked like in the morning. He didn’t mind marking Justin, but this was… why did he mind if Justin didn’t?

The entire experiment was bringing up questions Brian wasn’t ready to answer, and now they’re going to go look for a collar, Christ, that’s practically a wedding band. He closed his eyes trying to push back whatever he was feeling and slowly moved his hand down to Justin's erection.

There was a stripe across it from Nick’s crop. Brian thought he might have to kill Nick and then remembered he’d told him to do it. Justin had wanted him to do it. Had almost come when he did it. He stroked Justin slowly, gently, letting him rock into his hand and set the rhythm. He stroked his thumb across the head and felt Justin's body tense in anticipation. Then he came, arching his back, pushing his ass into Brian, his head hitting Brian's chest. 

When they were finally clean Brian lay Justin down on his stomach again to reapply the salve. Justin couldn’t help moaning in response to Brian’s gentle ministrations. 

“Justin.”

“Mmmmmm?”

“I need you to promise me something.”

“Anything.”

Brian handed him his underwear. “Sit up, this is serious.”

“What?”

“I know you like what we’re doing. And that’s fine, but…”

“Brian what.”

“You know I’d never ask you to do something that I won’t do. I would never ask you to stop tricking, or to…”

“Brian what don’t you want me to do?”

“I want you to promise you won’t do this with anyone else. If they’re not careful, if they get too carried away…” Brian's eyes were dark, and Justin understood. He wasn’t jealous. He was scared. 

“Brian. I don’t want this from anyone else. I won’t. I know it’s dangerous, that’s why it’s okay with you, I trust you.”

Brian stood up quickly. “Then get dressed, we’ve got shopping to do.”

Justin smiled as Brian threw a shirt at him. He grabbed a pair of loose lightweight khakis, the feel of denim too rough at the moment. Brian watched him and knew Justin was being honest but couldn’t push away the thought that someday the kid was gonna be with someone else. And that fucker better be careful.

Justin had expected to go back to the place they’d originally gotten their toys. Brian instead drove to the other side of town. 

“This is a jewelry store.”

“I know.”

“I thought we were getting a collar.”

“We are.”

“But…”

“Are you questioning me?”

Justin shook his head quickly and Brian realized that might be something he’d miss after this was over. His ability to shut Justin up with a single reminder. But then again, he might miss the incessant yammering. 

They walked in and were greeted by a redheaded woman wearing way too much makeup. 

“Can I help you?”

“Phillip please.”

She nodded and an older man, late forties early fifties, silver gray hair, blue wool suit, greeted them pleasantly.

“We need to see the stuff in the back.”

The man smiled again. “What we have is all on display sir.”

“Nick told me to ask for the stuff in the back.”

The man hit a buzzer and escorted Brian and Justin behind the cases. Brian followed him and Justin, full of questions followed Brian.

They were led to a small room, with a couple of couches and a couple of stools and a counter. “Are we looking for something for this young gentleman?” Phillip asked.

Brian smiled. “Yeah.”

“I see, permanent or removable.”

“I’m not sure.”

Justin was still confused. 

“Well, let me show you a few options. If you’ll sit right here.”

Justin sat on the stool. The hard wood not his favorite thing at the moment. He bit back a wince and Phillip, who had seen that particular expression more than once smiled indulgently.

“Wrong direction Sonny boy.”

“What?”

Brian twirled his finger motioning for Justin to face away from the counter. He did.

He felt Phillips hands on his neck, and then a tape measure. 

“Well, these options all will work, and can be sized immediately. There’s leather, or platinum, stainless steel, silver, gold.

Brian, for the hundredth time that day debated what exactly he was doing.

He should just buy something that snapped on. Maybe a buckle. A locking buckle. This was permanent, or semi permanent. 

“What’s that?”

“Titanium.”

Brian held it up, “the shit they make bikes out of?”

“And airplanes, virtually indestructible.”

And this one has a small ring that actually can be removed for everyday wear.

“And it comes in black?”

“Or silver, or blue.”

“Blue huh”

“Waddaya think Sunshine should it match your eyes or your wrist cuffs.”

Justin shook his head. When they’d talked about collars Justin had assumed Brian meant a standard black leather slave collar.

When he’d researched them today online, he’d seen some that were beautiful and considered the option of tooled leather, or something more subtle. When he’d come across the permanent ones he’d dismissed them out of hand. Brian Kinney doesn’t do permanent. (Well except for his tattoo, and he’d admitted that he was drunk and rolling on E and 19, this was different.)

“Black Brian.”

Brian nodded, agreeing, his pale skin looked too hot in black.

Black, the medium one not too thin, but thicker than that and It would be too obvious when he went to school. Brian pointed to the one they wanted.

“And the tags sir, we have several, this one comes with a standard set of four, engraving on the first is included.”

Brian nodded, and filled out the form. The engraving would say simply. “Property of Brian fucking Kinney.” 

Brian moved in front of Justin then. Justin before the guy cuts this to size; do you want this to be permanent? I can have him put a lock clasp on it.

“Brian I… do you want it to be permanent?”

“Hell nothing’s permanent, you can always have it cut off.”

“Yeah, but…”

“Not the arrangement, I know that goes back on Sunday, don’t worry, I’m not trying to lock you up and throw away the key.”

Justin smiled, “the permanent ones don’t have keys.”

“Twat.”

“I want the permanent one Brian, but only if you do.”

“This isn’t a commitment ceremony, NOTHING changes. You understand that right?”

Justin nodded. 

“It’ll just be a black choker most of the time, making you look extraordinarily hot, but I’m not your goddamned husband.”

“Forget it Brian. Get the one that’s removable. I don’t want you to feel like you have to prove something just because of a of rivets in a collar. Get a locking one. 

Phillip coughed. “There is a screw down version, that is removable with the right tool.”

“Fine.” Brian nodded.

“Brian is you sure?”

“Yeah, now sit still, he’s got to attach it.”

Justin felt the Phillips hands working at the back of his neck. He felt the collar resting just below his Adams apple. It was pulled tight and his hands went immediately to his neck. 

“This will just take a second, then the fit will be perfect.”

When he was finished Brian stood in front of Justin and ran his finger slowly along the black metal that followed the curve of his throat. “You look hot. Do you want to see?”

Justin swallowed and nodded. He’d wanted this, and he could feel it. It wasn’t tight; he was just aware, amazingly aware of its presence. Brian handed him a mirror and he gasped. It did look hot. 

It sat on his neck as if he were born with it. Almost an inch wide it wasn’t too obvious but not completely subtle either. Brian stood between him and the mirror. “Here.”

He heard a soft click and when Brian stepped away there was a large silver ring attached to the middle. “For the rest of the week, the ring stays on.” 

Justin nodded. He was at a loss for words.

A few minutes later Phillip reappeared and handed Brian a box. Your tags and tools are in there sir.

Brian nodded and handed him a credit card. He had no idea what this was going to cost him, and he didn’t fucking care. He couldn’t take his eyes off of Justin’s neck. 

“Well” he thought to himself, “at least I’m not constantly looking at those fucking wrist cuffs.”

And as he finished the thought Justin brought his hand to touch the ring, and Brian was pretty sure than he wouldn’t make it to the car.

Phillip, recognizing the looks on both their faces finished the transaction quickly and buzzed them out the back door.

Brian took Justin by the wrist practically dragging him towards the jeep. 

Once there he leaned the seat back and pulled Justin on top of him. “You look hot.”

Justin kissed him back. “Thank you Brian.”

He wanted to fuck him, but was concerned, he should probably let him heal. He groaned. Justin understood Brian’s hesitation and smiled. He leaned over and licked at Brian's ear. 

“Please fuck me.”

Brian shook his head. Just because Justin wanted it…was asking for it…didn’t mean it was a good idea. “Brian I’ll do anything I need to feel you inside me. I want you to fuck me with the collar on, with the wrist cuffs on, like every part of my body is marked by you. Brian please.”

And the famous Kinney control was gone. He pulled a condom out of his pocket. Justin slid it onto him. He pulled out the lube packet and when Justin tried to push it away, he knocked the kids hand from his. “I’m in charge.”

Justin may want to feel pain, feel the burn, but permanent physical damage was not on his agenda.

Justin did his best not to pout as he lubed Brian's hard shaft and his own hole. He lifted himself up then and came down, impaling himself on him. Brian sat upright then, his arms wrapped around Justin's waist guiding him. Soon he picked the boy up off of him completely and practically threw him into the other seat.

With a smile Justin let the seat fall back, and Brian was on top of him. He lifted his legs, pushing them against the roll bar above his head. Brian's lips were on his neck, kissing along the edge of his new collar. 

Justin moaned and Brian pushed harder and soon they were both coming. Brian's head buried in Justin's shoulder, muttering his name.

Justin smiled and waited, loving the feel of Brian panting against him. His own spunk smeared between the two of them. Brian still semi hard inside him. 

He was still smiling when Brian rolled over and pulled his jeans up. Justin pulled his cargo pants and underwear back on.

“You know, I was gonna take you out to dinner but…” 

“We can still go, just no where fancy, I’m not exactly dressed for it.”

Brian nodded and they headed to the diner. 

Too late they both realized what they’d done. “Fuck. We should leave.”

“Be right with ya.”

“Nope, Deb’s seen us, we’re stuck.”

“Well at least no one…”

Justin was about to voice his gratitude that none of their friends were there when Ted and Emmett walked in and slid into their booth.

“You were saying?” Brian smirked.

Emmett sat next to Justin, Ted across from him. 

“Well aren’t we looking…rumpled today.” Emmet commented running his fingers through Justin's slightly spiky, damp hair. 

“Um yeah, I just got out of the shower.”

Brian smirked again. Besides being a lousy liar in general, this one wasn’t going to fly, the kid looked freshly fucked. His smirk lessened when he realized he probably did too.

Emmet glanced over and Ted cocked a raised eyebrow at the two of them and said nothing.

Deb came and they all placed their orders.

When she left Emmett reached his arm around Justin, and Brian again fought back the urge to make him stop doing that. He swore Emmett only did it to watch his reaction. But then maybe he just liked touching Justin. Which was understandable, but caused that fucking reaction again. He clenched his teeth and said nothing.

When Emmett’s finger started to stroke the nape of Justin's neck, Brian almost choked on his coffee. And when Emmett squealed at Justin's new accessory, it was all he could do not to throw Justin over his shoulder and drag him out of there. Or kick Emmett’s ass. He wasn’t sure which, maybe one then the other.

“Sweetie, it’s beautiful and so…butch.”

Brian scoffed.

“Yeah, I just um…saw it and thought it would look cool.”

He wasn’t fooling anyone and he knew it. It didn’t help that his face was bright red, which only served to draw more attention to the already forming hickey just below the collar.

“Brian bought it for you huh?”

Justin nodded. 

“What can I say, I’m a giver.”

Emmett’s finger ran over the smooth clasp that was semi-permanently attached and gave a knowing look to Brian.

“Shut the fuck up.”

“I didn’t say a word.”

“Keep it that way.”

Both Emmett and Ted smiled while Justin continued to blush.

When dinner was finally over Brian and Justin returned to the loft and Justin had to rethink the whole collar thing because while it didn’t hurt his neck was going to be bright red for weeks if Brian didn’t stop. And it really didn’t look like Brian was going to stop anytime soon.

* * *

[Click Here to See Justin's Pretty Blue Crystal Butt Plug.](http://mercury.walagata.com/w/anncapelman/blue_plug.gif)


	12. Ask And Ye Shall Receive

* * *

****

You Bet Your Ass  
Chapter XII  
Ask And Ye Shall Receive

* * *

They showered together Friday morning. Brian’s mouth kept finding its way to Justin's neck until he finally squirmed away.

“Brian, my neck is gonna be red for months.”

He raised an eyebrow. “Possibly forever. You wanted the permanent collar.”

Brian pulled him forward again unable to resist kissing along his collarbone. Justin sighed and gave in. He was trapped. Stuck with a man who found him irresistible. There were worse ways to die than to have Brian eat you alive.

When they finished showering Justin made coffee and toasted a couple of bagels. Brian was getting dressed with one eye on the kitchen. It amazed him that in five short days Justin had become so comfortable with his role. Maybe it was because he knew it was temporary but maybe he was just more malleable than Brian. He knew _he_ had been fighting the range of feelings the whole situation had brought up. Justin seemed to simply roll with them.

He watched as Justin poured sugar into his coffee, set the bagel on a plate and then kneeled on the floor by the bar stool, (with a pillow) Brian had insisted upon the pillow. 

He glanced down. Christ, the kid was hot. And hard. And that collar. Goddammit he had to go to work. He thanked whatever entity created Saturdays and blonde twinks that he had the full day tomorrow without a plan other than possibly wearing Justin out. For now he kissed the top of his head and stroked his cheek on the way out the door.

“I’ll e mail you…possibly even call you.”

“Thank you Brian.”

Justin spent the rest of the morning finishing his paper and project. He had absolutely no intention of doing any schoolwork tomorrow; he knew Brian had the entire day off.

The phone rang around eleven. 

“Hello”

“What are you wearing?”

“Um, nothing, I’m not allowed to remember?”

Brian smiled to himself. “Good boy.”

Justin was hard again…dammit, how did Brian’s voice do that to him?

“Brian?”

“Mmmmmm.”

“What do you want me to do?”

“I want you to tell me what you want when I come home.”

Justin was leaking now. 

“You’re touching yourself Justin.” He was.

“I’m sorry.”

But you’re not answering my question.

“Do I get what I ask for?”

“Depends on what you ask for.”

“I want you.”

“Hmmm, I’m gonna need something more specific than that.”

“I want you to…” Justin hesitated.

“Okay, we can do nothing, I can make sure that you can’t do ANYTHING.”

“Brian no.”

“Then tell me what you want.”

Justin's face was burning, his breathing heavier “I want you to um…”

“You’ve got thirty seconds before I hang up the phone. I’ll stay on if you tell me what you want.”

…………………………….

“Clocks ticking”

Justin was panicking, he wanted to say it, the words wouldn’t come out. “I want you to fuck me. I want to feel you inside me while you make me wear…”

“Wear what Justin?”

“The cage Brian, I want to wear it again. I want to feel it pressing against me, not letting me come. I want you to come and punish me and make me beg for more…”

The words were pouring out of him, the dam had broken. “I want you to put the leash on the collar, drag me around wherever you want me. I want to be YOUR toy. I want to feel your hands punishing. I want you to take me further than we’ve gone before, further than I think I can go.”

Brian smiled there’s a red box in the toy chest. Go open it.

Justin came back to the phone with the dual ring. “You were a very very good boy, so I’m going to let you wear that 'til I get home. Put it on.”

Justin slid the ring over himself, his precum lubing the cold metal. It was a tight fit but Justin pushed it to the base and then pulled his balls through the second ring. There was a weight that hung between them. It didn’t hurt, or pull on his balls but it made him very aware of his predicament with each movement.

“Maybe I’ll call you later and take it off.”

Justin moaned a little into the phone. 

“Are you being a good boy?”

“I’m your good boy Brian.”

“I’ll try to be home early.”

“Please.”

Justin sighed and heard the phone go dead on the other end.

Brian loved to torture him and this was somehow worse because he’d just done it to himself, while begging for more. He should be used to it, should be upset, but then he reminded himself that he was allowed to like it. That helped him relax, but not enough to actually keep his hands from shaking at the moment.

The email came at 2:30

>   
> To: Jtaylor@pifa.edu  
> From: KinneyB@ryderadvertising.com  
> Date March 24 2001 Time 2:28pm  
> Fiveish Chaise lounge, on your back, legs spread, arms above your head. Keep the ring on
> 
> -B  
> 

Justin hoped for another phone call but he doubted he’d get one. He spent the day simply waiting for Brian to come home and stopped trying to pretend he was doing anything else.

Brian called at five to tell him he was on his way. Justin followed Brian's directions and listened intently for the door to open.

When he heard the elevator he wriggled but it stopped before it came up to their floor. Stupid neighbors.

Then he heard feet on the stairs and the horrible yet somehow soothing sound of the door squealing on its rails. 

Brian threw his coat over the sofa. His shirt followed. He sat down on the arm of the sofa to take off his shoes and socks. His pants dropped and Justin couldn’t pull his eyes away from the sight.

Brian smiled as he took off his underwear. “You’re dripping.”

“So hard Brian.”

“And you’re going to stay that way, remember, that’s what you asked for.”

Justin groaned. He had asked for that, and so much more. Brian lay his naked body on top of Justin. He pulled his pale legs up to wrap them around Brian's body but felt his strong hands remove them “did I tell you to move?”

Justin shook his head. 

“Silence, good boy.”

Brian moved against him again, licking at his lips, kissing him deeply, his tongue demanding entrance. Roll over Justin.

Brian sat up and Justin shifted his body until he was on his knees, hugging the back of the lounge chair.

“Don’t move.”

Justin’s cock twitched again. Those words always brought exquisite new tortures. He felt Brian's warm finger wrap around his shaft and stroke his ringed hard on. 

“Brian.”

“Yes?”

Justin wanted to beg but he couldn’t, not yet, it was too soon. He leaned into Brian's hand, pumping himself against his fist. “Thank you.”

Brian kissed his way down Justin's back; feathery light kisses on each mark left from Nick and William. His hand never stopped its forceful rhythm on Justin's shaft.

His mouth finally moved down to Justin's ass, red, punished, beautiful, Brian moaned into it as he kissed and nibbled at the soft flesh. He pushed his tongue in deeper and Justin felt as if the air was pushed out of his lungs. The delicate skin between his cheeks was still tender and Brian's lips and tongue were caressing the sensitive area. He took his hand off of Justin long enough to spread his cheeks wide. He lapped at the bud, usually pink, now red. Pushed his tongue in and heard Justin’s moans.

“Christ you’re such a whore for a rim job.”

“I am, I love your tongue.”

Brian thrust it in again and Justin spread his legs wider. Brian pushed them back together. “Did I say you could move?”

He concentrated on staying still. Brian's broad palms and long fingers were practically spanning his waist as he continued to fuck him with his tongue. Justin couldn’t help the sounds he was making. Brian was right. When it came to a rim job he was a whore, he just couldn’t get enough, couldn’t think couldn’t breathe, couldn’t think of anything but the amazing feeling.

Brian pushed his palms against Justin's thighs spreading his legs wider and soon Justin was standing, straddling the chair, his ass pushed as far out as it could. Brian's hand was stroking Justin again as he nipped and licked at the skin around his pucker. Finally he plunged his tongue and Justin came. Hard. It felt amazing. Painful and glorious at the same time. The ring was still in place and each shot felt as if it were being pulled from his body. He screamed and Brian didn’t stop his actions, or even slow them down. Justin’s body was trembling, he wasn’t sure his legs could hold him any longer but Brian wasn’t done. It was several minutes later that Justin felt Brian's mouth groaning into his ass, and knew Brian had come as well. Finally his hand released his still hard shaft. And Justin collapsed on the chair. His breathing shallow and ragged.

Brian stood up and smiled. “Dinner or do you want to get to the main event?”

Justin dropped his head against the arm of the chair. “Dinner.” He croaked needing water, and possibly a good psychiatrist. He had requested this?

But when he stood up, and Brian hugged him, whispering “good boy” into the top of his head as it settled on his chest just under his chin, Justin knew he wasn’t crazy. He’d do anything for these moments. And for feelings as intense as the ones he’d just experienced.

They ordered Thai and ate it out of the cartons in front of the TV. Justin's legs were draped over Brian's. He was still hard and it made it difficult to concentrate on the food.

Brian kept staring at Justin's neck, wondering if this is how vampires started, by collaring hot twinks. He couldn’t stop looking at that fucking thing. 

When the food was put away, the beer bottles cleared. Brian led Justin back to the chaise lounge. “I’ll be right back.”

He came back with an astounding number of toys and Justin actually looked scared. Brian leaned in to kiss him. “Not all at once, I promise.”

Justin smiled a little. And Brian stroked him and removed the hated rings. Justin sighed in relief. It was short lived.

“So you said you wanted to wear the cage tonight?”

Justin nodded and Brian smiled. “Good put it on.”

His face turned bright red. Brian always knew how to up the ante, how to make something even more embarrassing, and more erotic. His hands were stroking Justin's thighs, his finger sliding gently between his crack while Justin, hands shaking, attached the cage.

Brian checked, and tightened it a bit. Justin winced. “You want to go further than you’ve ever gone little boy?” His voice was low; it rumbled across Justin's shoulder and Brian's mouth once again fond itself drawn to the skin surrounding the collar. 

“Take me there Brian.”

Brian smiled, “on your knees.”

Justin took the same position he had before, his hands gripping the back of the chaise. Brian slid his body between Justin and the back of the chair. Rolling a condom on he pulled the boy forward. Lowering him slowly. He watched as Justin bit his lip against the initial entry. Moving slowly, allowing him to adjust Brian used his hands to guide him until he was completely inside him. 

“So tight Justin, so hot, such a good little boy. Go ahead, fuck yourself on me.”

Justin was moving up and down, his thighs straining his hands little help in gaining leverage. Brian's hands were gripping his hips and he thrust up with each downward push keeping Justin's thigh muscles taut and strained. 

Justin was holding back tears. The silver bead was pushed hard into him and Brian's strokes were hitting his prostate, making the ball dig deeper. He felt a swell in his chest as Brian whispered good boy to him and then he watched Brian's face as he came, cursing and shouting, “Fuck, Justin, fuck goddamn fuck.”

He slid out from underneath him then, pulling off the condom. Justin gratefully moved his knees onto the chair practically collapsing against it, his legs sore. 

Brian's hands were caressing him. He arched his back and felt strong fingers making intricate patterns on his back and down his legs. They moved up to his ass and then his thighs. Soon Brian's hand snaked between his thighs sliding his palm across his caged dick making him leak harder and whimper louder.

“What do you want Justin?”

“I want to be disciplined.”

“How?”

“I want you to use the strap, I want to feel it, to hear it. I want you to watch my ass turn more red, my body buck against it. I want to feel it for weeks.”

Brian stroked his ass, and brought a finger to Justin's mouth. 

Justin sucked at it leaving it slick. Brian pushed it inside him and smiled as Justin pushed back, riding it. “You’re a horny little pain slut.”

“I am Brian, I want to be fucked, and punished, I want you to do it.”

Brian considered for a moment, continually swirling his finger gently. “Is that really what you want, you’ve taken a lot lately, maybe you need a break.”

“NO! Brian, I don’t need a break I need more.”

But if you want it so badly, maybe it would be worse if I denied you.

“Please Brian, I’ll do anything.”

“Anything?”

“Brian please I’ll do whatever you say, I’ll be your good boy.”

Brian nodded and got up with a quick light smack to Justin's ass. “I think this should be recorded for posterity.”

Justin looked up quickly, and saw Brian setting up a camcorder on a tripod. “Brian?”

“You said you’d do anything, will you do anything Justin?”

“Yes.”

“Well, I want to be able to see this later, and you know you’re going to want to watch it don’t you?”

“Yes.”

“Do you want me to record your discipline?”

“Yes.”

Brian was already recording, and moved closer to kiss Justin again. “Are you ready?”

“Yes.”

He pushed narrow long textured plug into Justin, kneading his ass cheeks together and listening to him moan as the plug twisted inside him. “I gave you a present, what do you say Justin?”

“Thank you Brian.”

“Tell me what you want.”

“I want the strap, I want it hard.”

Brian brought it down against his ass and watched as he arched himself up towards it. “You can spread your legs Justin, your thighs won’t be ignored tonight I promise.”

He knew the camera was capturing all of this and dropped his head, once again fighting the familiar feeling of shame that he was so willing to open himself to this, to comply. But more than he wanted to resist he wanted to feel it. He pushed his ass out, pulling his knees up towards his chest, open and ready.

Brian began with the strap and Justin threw his head back, gasping each time a blow landed. 

Brian was mesmerized by Justin's body. The way he moved towards the strap pushed himself into it. The way he bucked and his body struggled against its natural reaction to pull away, to protect itself.

He hit Justin's thigh watching the strap curl into his inner thigh and Justin grunted and his legs pulled together. 

“Justin.”

He spread them again, knowing Brian would make sure the strap remained accurate and continued to hit his thighs until he stopped resisting. He struggled to keep his legs spread but began to lose himself in the sensations.

When Brian administered five quick blows Justin's tears started and he knew he couldn’t take much more. He bit his lip, refusing to ask Brian to stop. He wouldn’t anyway, not unless he used his safeword but he wanted to take this, to know that he hadn’t resisted what he so enjoyed.

Brian stopped. He stroked the fresh marks. “You haven’t asked me to stop, you haven’t begged me Justin. I’m going to keep going until you do. Is that what you want?”

Justin nodded. “I want you to make me beg Brian, please.”

Brian's hand ran gently down his face. “You’re such a good boy Justin. My good little boy.”

The tears were for a different reason now, and Justin couldn’t hold them back.

Brian stepped back and began again, and Justin still tried to remain silent. Fought back the sounds but when Brian hit his thigh in the same spot several times he couldn’t hold back any longer. “Brian, it’s too much, too much Brian, oh god, Brian I can’t take any more.” 

Brian didn’t stop yet, but he knew he’d taken Justin to the edge. After a few more quick slaps he stopped. Pulling Justin to him. Holding him, running his fingers through his hair, feeling the dampness from sweat and tears. “Do you want to stop?”

Justin's face was laying against Brian's chest. He was trying to bring his breathing back to normal, trying to stop the tears. He shook his head a little. “I don’t want to stop yet.”

“We can stop now Justin.”

“We’ll stop when you say so Brian.”

“Are you sure?” Brian’s chest tightened. Justin's trust affected him sharply. He sat down, pulling Justin onto his lap. “We’re gonna take a break then. I say you need a break.”

Justin returned his head to Brian's chest, matching his breathing to the even rhythm of Brian's and closed his eyes, feeling the love and care he knew Brian felt for him in every caress and motion that his strong hands made along his skin.

They stayed like that for almost an hour. Brian reveling in the feel of Justin's soft skin pressed against him. His body relaxed and breathing soft and even. He knew that Justin could take more, would take more, and might be upset if he didn’t give him more but right now he just didn’t want to move.

Finally he kissed the top of his head. “I want to see you come Justin. I want you to come while I’m inside you. His gentle fingers removed the cage and he heard Justin moan against him. he carried Justin to the bedroom and laid Justin down on his back. He slid the condom on and slowly moved his fingers, pulling the plug out of him.

Justin was lost to the sensations. He felt as if he were doped, his arms were heavy his legs felt like lead. When Brian lifted his legs he laid his ankles heavily on Brian's shoulders. Brian pushed inside and he groaned.

Brian leaned in, folding him in half as he kissed his mouth, his neck, his eyes. And Justin was on overload. The feel of Brian's hands on him, Brian inside him, moving at a slow, almost languid pace as he rolled his hips and changed his angle making Justin gasp and yelp and then he was coming. 

“Brian.” It was almost a plaintive sound as he shot so hard he was sure he hit the wall over his head. Brian leaned in, his movements becoming more frenzied, harder, faster. And then Justin felt him come, his mouth groaning against Justin's neck. Justin's body throbbing and clenching at him while he rocked into him.

they both collapsed then. Neither in a particular hurry to move.

Eventually they both fell asleep and it was several hours before they woke up.

“You wanted more Justin.”

Justin mumbled and Brian smiled. “I’m going to spank you, like the first night.”

The blonde sat up. “Take your position. Be a good boy.”

He did then, hands and knees on the bed. Waiting while Brian watched him.   
”You are so beautiful. So fucking beautiful”

His hands were stroking his ass, his back, his thighs, and Justin fought the urge to move, to push himself towards Brian's caress, to move his knees and push his once again hard dick against Brian's hand. 

He felt the slaps come then, sharp and hard and loving and tender all at the same time. When Brian pushed against his shoulders, pushing his head down he sighed in relief and allowed the tears to fall, they weren’t about the pain this time; they were about love, and gratitude.

Justin was floating, he had transcended the pain, had followed Brian's directions, spreading his knees, feeling the rough slap against his thighs and then the stroke against his leaking cock. He whimpered and came while Brian was punishing his thighs. And then it was over, and Brian's fingers were inside him, moving slowly, his other hand kneading his ass, spreading the balm on his thighs and cheeks.

Brian held him tight then, letting him cry into his shoulder until he wore himself out and then they slept for real. Tomorrow he had the day off. Tomorrow was the last day of this arrangement. Tomorrow was the auction at Meathook, but Justin had won, so at least they could skip that. And Monday, fuck; he may just have to buy the boy a car.


	13. A Win Win Situation

  
Author's notes: Last Chapter.  
  
THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed this both here and on my LJ.   


* * *

* * *

You Bet Your Ass   
Chapter XIII  
A Win Win Situation

* * *

Justin woke to the smell of coffee. He sat up and was about to go make breakfast when Brian appeared in the doorway juggling two bowls and a steaming mug. Justin smiled.

“Aren’t I supposed to make you breakfast?”

Brian put the bowls down and sat back drinking his coffee. “You’ll have plenty to do for me today, don’t worry.”

Justin dropped his head back on the pillow. “I’m at your beck and call.”

“Yes. You are.”

He held a strawberry up to Justin's lips. 

“Where did you get strawberries, we didn’t have any in the…”

“Shhhh, eat.”

Justin opened his mouth and Brian teased him a little watching his tongue dart out trying to reach it. Finally he lowered it enough so that Justin could wrap his already pink lips around the red fruit. He bit and the juice ran down his throat, a few drops running down his chin. His eyes closed as he savored the sweet taste.

Brian took the dripping red berry and let the juice drip on Justin's chest, swirling the fruit around Justin's nipple.

He flinched from the cold and then moaned as Brian's tongue lapped at the sweetened nub. 

“You taste good.”

“I taste like strawberry.”

Brian licked the small residual drops off his chin. Justin reached over and took another strawberry. “Can I feed you one?”

Brian opened his mouth and used his lips and tongue to squash the bright red heart shaped fruit, making the juice drip tantalizingly down his own chin and onto his chest.

Justin inhaled deeply at the sight and resisted the urge to mash the rest of the berry against Brian's abs just so he could enjoy the flavor as he licked it off. Instead he followed Brian's lead, moving the ripe fruit across Brian's lips and then licking them clean.

Brian picked up Justin's hand then, sucking the juice off his fingers. And Justin was pretty sure he was going to come as Brian's tongue did something intricate against the pad of his index finger.

Brian dipped another strawberry in the whipped cream in the other bowl and first used it to apply a small white drop on Justin's nose. Justin giggled and Brian licked it off. Then Brian watched as Justin used his tongue to leave the strawberry naked again. This time it was Brian who was pretty sure he might come just from watching Justin's tongue dance across the tip of the berry.

When he finally took a bite he took the whole thing into his mouth, including Brian's fingers. He swallowed the strawberry mush while sucking the residue off of Brian's hands, treating each finger as if it were the head of his cock, sucking and licking. He heard Brian let out a gasp and smiled around his fingers.

The morning went on like that until they were both sticky sweet, covered in each other’s sweat, saliva and strawberry juice. Finally Brian took the last strawberry, and ran it along Justin's body, dipping it into the precum bubbling from the boys hard on and then bringing it to his lips, watching in rapt attention as he licked it clean.

He brought the strawberry back down and then was swirling the cold tip of the fruit at Justin's hole. He heard the kid moan and watched as his body spread further allowing Brian greater access. “You’d taste great with strawberries.”

Justin blushed and felt Brian push the fruit into him, felt the soft berry squish between his cheeks and then moaned as Brian’s mouth moved to follow the trail of juice. 

He felt the remnants of the berry brought to his lips and tasted himself and Brian's fingers and the sweet flavor and arched his back as Brian's hands and mouth were on him now, licking and swirling at his reddened hole, slurping at the strawberry juice and plunging his tongue gently into him. 

Justin pushed back, trying to get more of Brian's tongue inside him. Brian obliged, pushing his tongue as deep as it would go, withdrawing and pushing again, fucking Justin gently but steadily while the kid made noises that would drive a sane man round the bend. Brian hadn’t started out sane, he was already losing it when they started, the noised pushed him over the edge. He flipped Justin over, and sheathed himself quickly. He was deep inside the boy before Justin even realized he was on his stomach now. 

As soon as Justin got his bearings he raised up a bit, pushing back against the feel of Brian inside him. He knew this wouldn’t last long, Brian was too far-gone, he could tell by the growls he made. He only did those when he was beyond thought, beyond anything but need. And Justin was just as far gone. When Brian reached around to jerk him off he came, just at the feel of Brian's slightly sticky fingers on him. He clenched around Brian inside him and felt Brian come at the same time. Felt Brian's mouth on his neck, nibbling and kissing, his breathing fast and ragged. And then they both lay like that. Brian half on top of him, Justin licking at Brian's hand, covered with his own come, and leftover strawberry juice. 

Eventually they made their way to the shower and Brian laughed as he heard Justin’s stomach rumble. “Didn’t you get enough”?

He leaned back against Brian, loving the feel of his hands sliding down his soapy skin. “The strawberries were great but I’m actually hungry.”

“You’re always hungry.”

“Not always but I think we already worked off breakfast.”

Brian continued to move his hands along Justin's body, loving the way he arched into his touch, allowed his hands to control his movements. “Well, I’ll let you eat eventually.”

“Eventually.”

“I’m thinking I may make you sing for your supper.”

“I can’t sing.”

“And I’m not actually talking about supper so that works out well.”

“What do I have to do?”

Brian turned around, letting Justin wash his back, feeling his soft hands he almost said “nothing but that” but he held back the thought. “I haven’t decided yet, but it’ll be fun to watch. And stop making that face.”

Justin had no idea how Brian knew he was making a face but he’d probably never know everything about the man, or understand how he could pretend to be so uncaring and yet be so tuned in to his every move and feeling. Justin sighed. 

“Are you tired of the game, you can quit if you want.”

Justin kissed his freshly scrubbed back, “I’m not quitting, and you’re not getting out of the bet that easily.”

Brian turned around then, pulling Justin to him. “Really, because I was thinking how much fun we could have at the Meathook auction tonight.”

Justin closed his eyes, thinking that it might be worth giving up the car just to have Brian take him to the auction. He imagined him standing and smirking while Justin stood on the auction block, leather chaps and nothing else, accepting the auctioneer’s punishment to prove his value. 

“It wouldn’t save you that much money, you’re not gonna let anyone out bid you.”

“You sure of that?”

“Pretty sure.”

“I might. It might be fun to have you come back after a night with a full time leather daddy.”

Justin wasn’t concerned. Brian had already made him promise not to do this with anyone else, he wasn’t going to sell him off to do so, but he also wasn’t going to give up the possibility of getting a car just for the experience, especially when he was pretty sure that he could convince Brian to take him to the next auction.

“I’ll go if you tell me to, you’re in charge.”

“I have other plans for tonight. Get your ass out of the shower.”

Brian was wearing jeans, the top button unbuttoned. Justin was still naked. He shivered a little. Brian threw him sweatshirt. “Put this on.”

Justin gratefully zipped up the hoodie and sat on the bed, hands folded head down, trying not to be turned on, but he couldn’t help it. The entire day with Brian. The entire day at Brian’s command. He was hard.

Brian rubbed his thumb against the head of Justin's cock bringing it to the blonde’s lips. He sucked greedily.

“You’re not going to come for awhile Justin. We have other things for you to do. You’re going to have to show some restraint or we’ll be spending more time punishing you than anything today.”

Justin bit his lip; Brian's voice was like a caress. His low even tone. The way he always used his name in direct commands. He wasn’t sure he could ever hear Brian say his name again without getting hard. 

Brian walked by Justin and poured himself another cup of coffee. He sat on the sofa, and flipped on the TV. Why don’t you start in the kitchen, it’s filthy, I couldn’t have the maid come in all week because of our little agreement.

Justin started working on the kitchen, loading the dishwasher, wiping down the counters, concentrating on getting the job done. He heard Brian move and looked over. “Pay attention to what you’re doing, not to me.”

Justin didn’t know what Brian was doing, he had something on the coffee table but he didn’t want to risk disappointing him so he continued to clean. The kitchen wasn’t really filthy; Justin had worked off lots of his excess energy this week cleaning. The entire loft was pretty much only showing the remains of last nights activity but he continued cleaning anyway. 

Brian ran a hand down Justin's back and cupped his ass. “Good boy.” 

Justin smiled. 

“Ready to play a game?”

Justin nodded. Brian attached a leash to his collar and tugged.

Justin was hard again as he followed Brian to the sofa. 

“On the floor Justin.”

He lowered himself next to the sofa and Brian petted his head as he sat on the sofa behind him. He tugged a little on the leash and Justin moved closer. Brian unhooked the leash and Justin was disappointed. 

“There are five envelopes in the loft. Go find one.”

Justin stood up. “On your hands and knees Justin.”

He’d done it again. Every time Justin was sure that he was comfortable with his role Brian did something else that made his face red. Something that made him want to rebel. But he’d learned that there were benefits to following directions. He crawled across the floor to Brian’s desk.

Brian watched smiling. He was unbelievable. He’d seen him hesitate, knew he’d once again landed upon something that pushed Justin's limits but once again, Justin pushed past it. 

There was nothing on the desk. Justin moved on and saw it, under the credenza. He crawled towards it and had to flatten himself against the floor to reach it. Brian bit back a moan…Christ the kid was hot.

“Good boy. Now bring it here.”

Justin put the envelope in his mouth and crawled back towards Brian. 

“The rules are simple Justin. You can open the envelope and do whatever it says, or you can go looking for your next present. But then you never get to know what it says.”

Brian smiled, he knew the answer before Justin started to open it. The boy was way too curious to just let it pass.

Justin unfolded the paper and read the simple words. He smiled, this he could do. 

Brian knew which one he’d found, and smiled to himself as he sat back on the sofa. Justin moved towards the CD player and put on a song from one of his favorites. He knew the song well, and as he started to move his hips hit every beat. He was directly in front of Brian now, but the instructions were clear. No touching, just dancing 'til Brian told him to stop. He closed his eyes, imagined he was at Babylon, that everyone was watching him, that Brian’s eyes were on him, (as they usually were when he wasn’t dancing with him). 

He was hard and as he glanced down he saw that Brian was too. He turned his back to him and shook his ass, moving himself until he was practically on Brian's lap. He felt Brian's hands hovering over his hips but slid away before he could touch him.

He was moving again, leaning towards Brian's mouth, and then moving away again, his hips never losing the beat. 

Brian had to stop this, the kid was going to kill him, or make him give up on his resolution not to fuck him again 'til tonight. Justin's ass needed a break; at least that’s what Brian was trying to tell himself. If he thought about it too long he’d know that if he started fucking him he wasn’t sure he’d stop, and they’d just spend the day in bed. And while a marathon fuckfest could be fun. He could do that next Saturday. 

“Enough, turn off the music” Justin turned around to walk back to the stereo. “On your knees.”

He kneeled and crawled across the floor, trying to hide his smile. He knew he’d gotten to Brian, and he shouldn’t feel proud of himself but he did. He crawled back and rested his head on Brian's knee.

“There are four more envelopes Justin. Go find one.”

Justin started crawling again, moving more sensuously this time. If Brian wanted to tease him he could tease back. Brian saw what he was doing. He shook his head. Maybe Justin hadn’t come as far as he’d thought.

When he crawled back, an envelope in his mouth Brian pulled it out and then attached the leash again. Pulling Justin towards him, and up. “Across my lap. Now.”

Justin bit his lip. “Brian.”

“Don’t talk.”

Justin crawled across his lap, he was hard but confused. He wanted to ask what he’d done. 

Brian watched him, not touching him, allowing the blonde to position himself correctly, his face down, his knees touching the outside of Brian's leg. His ass at just the right angle. Brian began then with no preamble. 

Justin put himself in position. And before he could prepare himself he felt Brian's hand come down hard against him. He gasped. His hand was merciless as he used the edge of his palm to hit the sensitive spots he’d already covered so thoroughly last night. Justin cried out.

“No sound.”

“But Brian.”

“I said no sound.”

Justin bit his lip, burying his head into the sofa and hoping Brian stopped soon. He did.

When Brian was sure Justin had gotten the point he stopped. 

“You’re not running this game Justin. I am. You think it’s cute to tease me?”

Justin had moved off of Brian now, and Brian felt bad seeing the tears on his cheeks. He wiped one. “Remember you’re MINE.” You don’t get to decide what happens. I do.

Justin nodded. “I’m sorry Brian.”

Brian nodded. Rubbing gently across Justin's ass. Open your envelope now.

Justin did. Taking the directions more seriously this time. 

Brian took the paper from his hand and smiled at the direction. He sat back as Justin lay on his back, stroking himself. The directions said simply, jerk of until you almost come. If you come punishment will be severe.

Justin’s face was red; Brian's scrutiny was distracting him. He closed his eyes, feeling the heat from Brian's recent actions. His hand moving along his shaft as he remembered the feeling of Brian's hands on his ass, of Brian's anger at his disobedience. He moaned and was only brought back to the moment when Brian's voice said his name, his tone warning.

“Justin.”

He stopped then. Still hard, and seeing Brian's eyes dark and his obvious erection pushing at his faded jeans. 

“Go find another letter.”

Justin was scrambling now, hoping that something would provide him with release. He found one lying on the bed and crawled back.

Brian lifted an eyebrow. 

Justin was entirely lost now. Unable to think of anything other than showing Brian that he could be good. He knew he’d disappointed him, and then almost disappointed him again. He needed to prove that he would behave, that he wanted to please Brian. He opened the envelope and read the words slowly. Then handed the sheet to Brian silently while he crawled across the floor to follow directions.

He had to choose one toy from the chest and use it on himself. If he had been good he might have chosen one his favorites, and even if he wasn’t allowed to come, just the thought of fucking himself on it while Brian watched made him hot. But he knew he planned on choosing something else. Something less pleasurable. Something that would show Brian how much he wanted to be good.

He found just what he was looking for. Brian had bought it, and when they’d discussed exactly what it was Justin's face had shown such reservation that Brian had promised that he’d never use it on him. But now he wanted to use it. To show Brian that he would. That he was sorry.

Brian was surprised at what Justin brought back. The mood the kid was in today he had expected a plug, or the blue pleasure beaded vibrator that he loved so much but he had NOT expected that. Wasn’t sure he was willing to use it.

He took it from between Justin's teeth and looked at him. 

“Are you sure?”

Justin nodded.

“Justin, you can choose something else, you don’t have to prove anything to me.”

“I do Brian. I wasn’t being a good boy and I want to be. Brian you shouldn’t have to tell me that you’re in charge. I’m sorry.” He dropped his eyes then, waiting for Brian to let him prove himself.

“Only for an hour, then I’m taking it off.”

Justin nodded, returning to his hands and knees while Brian attached the humbler. It was a simple device and as Brian pulled his balls through it and tightened the hole around them, he felt the bars, which pressed against his thighs and knew that there was no way he could stand now. 

Brian was having reservations. He knew it wouldn’t cause pain but he also knew that Justin was feeling guilty for teasing him. He stroked his back and ran his fingers through the blonde’s hair. He would take it off in less than an hour, maybe Justin could take it but he couldn’t.

He had no problem, well, not much of a problem, giving Justin what he wanted when he felt the need to submit, but he didn’t plan on breaking his spirit entirely. Christ. That would kill me, Brian thought to himself as his hands continued their gentle passage down his back.

He felt Justin arch into him then. And knew that he was reveling in just the feel of his touch. 

Justin was amazed at how restricted he was. He hadn’t imagined that just the ability to stand up, to raise up on his knees without his hands supporting him was taken for granted. But now that he had no choice he couldn’t think of anything else. For the first time he wondered if he’d gotten in over his head. Brian was trying to see Justin's face but he’d dropped his head. 

“Do you want me to take it off?” 

Justin shook his head.

“Justin you don’t lose just because you use your safeword. I promise.”

Justin tried to hold back the tears but he was suddenly so helpless, he wanted to be good, to prove he was good, was deserving of Brian's attention and effort but this was too much. He mumbled the word. “Dartmouth.”

Brian smiled and took the item off of him. He remembered when they’d picked the word, something that would never come up in conversation and a place they both agreed Justin did NOT want to go.

He threw the thing across the room, hearing it clatter and pulled Justin into his arms, knowing he was upset with himself.

“You are a good boy Justin.”

Justin was sitting next to Brian looking down, not feeling comforted. “I’m not Brian. You had to spank me for disobeying you. And then I almost did it again. And I couldn’t take the humbler. I want to be good for you and I’ve tried all week and now I failed.” He was crying.

Brian pulled him onto his lap. “Hey, you didn’t fail. You just forgot who was in charge for a little bit. It’s okay. You’re adorable when you think you can turn me on.”

“I can’t turn you on?” He was sniffling now and Brian laughed. 

“Fuck you, you know damn well you can.” Now stop crying. 

“It’s allergies.”

“Uuuh huh,”

Brian held his head against his shoulder feeling Justin relax a little. “You’re gonna be my good boy for the rest of the day right?”

Justin nodded.

“Okay then, no beating yourself up…that’s my job.”

Justin smiled. “Are you really not gonna let me come all day?”

“I’m really not.”

Justin was about to say something when Brian stopped him “were you thinking of complaining?”

He shook his head again. “I’m sorry.”

Okay, now why don’t you pick a movie I won’t hate and then make us something for lunch.

Justin sighed in relief and started to crawl across the floor. “You can walk now,” Brian said. And watched as he stood up slowly. 

“Shit his knees are probably hurting.” 

Justin made sandwiches and brought Brian those low fat chips he liked. Justin had regular potato chips…he thought the other chips tasted like cardboard. He put the sandwiches on the coffee table and brought Brian a beer. 

“Get my stash too, we both need to relax.”

Justin retrieved the silver canister and found Brian's lighter as well. He checked it to make sure it lit…Brian got really frustrated when it was out of fluid. It was. He took it to the kitchen and refilled it. Brian watched with amusement as Justin did his best to wait on him hand and foot. He even picked dirty dancing, a movie Brian knew Justin didn’t find half as hot as Brian did, Justin couldn’t get past Swayze’s mullet. 

He sat on the floor, eating his sandwich, glancing occasionally at Brian to make sure he was happy.

Brian leaned down to shotgun the joint. Justin inhaled deeply; feeling more relaxed after several more exchanges of smoke and breath. By the end of the movie they were both laughing and quoting lines and Justin had even convinced Brian to eat a few of the regular chips and admit that they tasted better. 

Once the movie was over Brian lay on his back. “Justin c’mere.”

Justin popped his head up. I’m already here.

He moved Justin's hands down his body. “Blow me.”

So he did. And Brian remembered why he let Justin get away with being such a pain in the ass most of the time. There was something to be said for having an enthusiastic kid with natural talent who had also been trained to know exactly what you liked.

When he came he pulled Justin up until he was laying on top of him. “I’m gonna crush you Brian.”

“Hardly.”

“But…”

“Shhhh, if I want you to lay here you have to.”

Justin smiled at that; being ordered to cuddle was amusing to him. Brian wrapped his arms around Justin completely. “You’re really tiny you know that?”

“Just what every man wants to hear.”

“Not what I meant and you know it. Plus you have to listen to me today so shut up, I’m talking.”

Justin laid his head against Brian's chest and felt him move his hands, unzipping his sweatshirt and moving it aside until they were skin on skin. He wriggled a little, and Brian put his arms around his waist. “Be still.”

Justin was, just listening to Brian mumble. He was far more stoned than Justin. He’d lit another joint towards the end of the film and Justin hadn’t really wanted anymore. He’d taken a hit or two but Brian had smoked the majority of it. Justin loved him like this, when the censor in his head seemed to be turned off and he just kind of rambled about stuff.

“You’re really small, but it’s good because I like the way you fit right under my chin like this. I mean my back should hurt bending over to kiss you but you just seem to fit, it’s weird. I remember when I was finally taller than my dad. I was so excited to be bigger than him. Thought I could finally take him. I was wrong. Couldn’t actually hold my own against him for another year or so but by then I just thought being that short made you weak, but you’re way shorter than him and you’re not weak.”

Justin was practically holding his breath; afraid if he moved or reminded Brian of his presence in any way he’d stop talking.

“You’re pretty fucking strong. Stronger than Mikey, that’s for damn sure, and stronger than Ted, he’s a pussy, and well, Emmett’s pretty strong, but he acts like a fucking faggot all the time, but that probably takes strength too, I mean to just be so fucking out. But you’re like tiny and this solid little ball of strength. I guess it’s surprising because you look like you’re about nine years old but I’m not surprised by it anymore. Except I am surprised by it all the time, and by how we fit, which is what I was talking about, I mean when we’re at Babylon, and you tuck your head under my chin it’s perfect because I can like hold you and glare at all those fuckers who want to dance with you because when I’m dancing with you they should all fuck off. And when I’m not dancing with you it’d be cool if they’d fuck off then too. You’re a good boy, but you’re also a good man. You’re a better man than I am sometimes and that’s weird too, because I thought I was at least good at that. Do you know what an annoying twat you are to be better than me at everything? Christ, I should just get rid of you and lose this inferiority complex.”

Justin had never been so privy to the inner workings of Brian's brain before, and his words were warming, and soothing, and then terrifying. But suddenly Justin understood something he’d never quite gotten before. Brian was afraid of him. Afraid of what he made him feel, not the love part. He could pretend he didn’t feel the love part, it was the other part. Justin wanted to sooth him. To tell him how fucking wrong he was. And he was wrong.

Anything that Justin was good at, any part of being a man, he’d learned from Brian. All of it. How to stand up for himself, how to tell someone to fuck off, how to go after what he wanted. He may not use the same tactics, but he used the same mindset. That’s why he was the only trick who got to stay. The only one who got repeat performances, and dinner, and to eat strawberries in bed on his million thread count sheets.

Brian's arms were tighter around Justin now, as if the thought of getting rid of him made him want to hold on all that much more. And Justin wasn’t sure if he could hold back the tears. Fuck, someone had broken Brian a long time ago, who knew how long it would take Justin to fix him. But tomorrow, when the bet was over, when they were back to being…well if not equals something closer, he was gonna start working on fixing him. Inferior…he ought to kick Brian’s ass for saying it. But instead he ran a hand along the side of his face and felt his eyes close.

They were both stiff when they woke up.

“Shit sunshine, you let me sleep on the floor.”

“Brian you told me I had to do whatever you said, and you said you wanted me here, and you there.”

“I was stoned.”

“I know that.”

“It’s okay, but Christ, I need some aspirin.”

“I’ll get you some. Water or juice?”

“Water.”

Justin brought back the aspirin and the water and when Brian had swallowed half the bottle he gave it to Justin. Drink that, you’ll get dehydrated. 

Justin smiled, he wasn’t on any drugs, Brian was just so used to taking care of him at this point that it was becoming automatic.

He did drink it though. He had a wicked bad case of cottonmouth. He realized he had to pee, but Brian was already in the bathroom.

When he came back Justin asked permission and Brian looked at him funny. “Of course you can go to the bathroom, you don’t have to ask me that.”

“It says I do.”

“Where?”

“In the sub handbook, I found it online.”

“Christ Justin I was kidding about the handbook.”

“I know but it was actually interesting.”

“Fine, you go use the bathroom and I’ll boot up the computer and you can show me this all powerful interesting handbook of yours. Oh and the toys you want.”

Justin smiled and a few minutes later joined Brian at the computer. He pulled him onto his lap. And they checked out the sites Justin had book marked in a separate folder.

“This isn’t my work computer, you didn’t have to hide them.”

Justin shrugged. “Habit I guess.”

“Really, so if I open your other folders, are there things in there you’re hiding from me?”

“No, I just like my stuff organized.”

“Really?’

Brian clicked on one of Justin's organized folders. He’d learned the hard way that Brian was meticulous about a lot of shit but not where he kept files on his hard drive and had been victim to a couple of ranting fits when Brian couldn’t find the file he needed. 

Of course Brian had suffered through a queen out hissy fit or two when he accidentally overwrote something of Justin's or didn’t save it where he thought he had.

The result was that Justin had several files on the desktop that were his and password protected so Brian couldn’t fuck with his stuff. 

“Open this one.”

“Brian, it’s just school stuff.”

“Bullshit, all your school stuff says j pifa whatever, this says j other stuff.”

Justin blushed, it was true. All his files started with J, that way he could find them easily. School files always were marked, he was really really anal like that. “Brian this is my personal stuff.”

“You don’t have personal stuff this week.”

Justin sighed and opened the folder. It was mostly images but there were a few text files as well. Brian smiled. “School stuff?”

“Well, it um, helps with my creativity.”

“You hide your porn from me…he’s hot.”

“I know, that’s why I saved the picture.”

“You’re really a naughty little boy aren’t you?”

“After everything we’ve done this week you’re just figuring this out?”

“I’m just learning something new about you every day. Wait, did you write this?”

“What, no, I downloaded it.”

“And there’s the sub manual. Oh look, and you downloaded the Dom manual as well.”

“I was interested.”

Brian kissed the back of his head. “I’m not upset Justin, you’re a teenage boy, if you didn’t have any porn on the computer, I’d be deeply deeply worried.”

Justin smiled then. “Can we look at the toys now?”

“Sure, which bookmark?”

“That one.” Justin put his hands over Brian's on the mouse and they scrolled down together.

“Christ, that looks painful.”

“That wasn’t what I was thinking about. That was.”

“No fucking way.”

“Why not?”

“Because I like you tight, and that will leave you wide enough to drive through.”

“But Brian it’s inflatable, you could make it as big as you want, as big as I could take it.”

“No Justin, I’ll indulge your size queen moments once in a while but Jesus, that thing looks…well, dangerous.”

“I don’t think it’s dangerous I think it could be fun.”

Brian shrugged and moved on to other items. “Now that we need.”

“What?”

“That.”

“Brian I don’t need an electrostim kit.”

“You might like it.”

“Um, I think the Geneva Convention says it’s against the rules, so lets stay away from things that are legally defined by international agencies as torture.”

“You’re no fun.”

“Fine buy it, but we’re using it on you first.”

“I’m gonna miss the way you have to listen to me.”

“I’m not listening to you now.”

“That’s the point I was making.”

“Brian if you want me to try it I will.”

“No. I’m not actually planning on torturing you, well, not in a bad way.”

Justin smiled then and the hand that wasn’t on the mouse was stroking him lightly. “That’s not a good way either since you said you’re not gonna let me come.”

“Are you saying I can’t touch you?”

“No.”

“Then I suggest you enjoy it.”

And he did, even though it was somewhat torturous the way Brian refused to make his touch more solid, the way his fingers seemed to glide and flit and never stop in one place too long or provide any serious stimulation.

Brian was getting off on Justin wriggling against his lap, trying to focus while he also moved his body towards the feel of Brian's hand, hoping for something more than a grazing touch. He wasn’t going to get it right now.

They went through the rest of the items Justin had book marked, and Brian added a few things to the cart. Then he started searching himself. Finding a few more items, some, which made Justin, gasp and some, which made his stomach, flutter.

“You know, Monday I have to be back at school.”

“Yeah, and you’ll have to get a parking pass because you’ll be driving there.”

Justin smiled.

“But that doesn’t mean that some day, I can’t leave you with a little reminder does it?”

Justin shook his head. “Not at all.”

Once they checked out and Brian had entered his credit card and shipping info it was time to get ready to go.

“Where are we going?”

“Wherever I say.”

Justin sighed, and they both took a shower. He was sitting on the bed waiting for Brian to tell him what to wear. Apparently they were going somewhere relatively nice. 

Justin was about to pull on his clothes when Brian stopped him. “Wear underwear tonight.”

Justin almost pouted but Brian smiled “I have my reasons.”

Justin wasn’t sure what they might be but he obeyed. And they left.

They were at the movies, and Justin didn’t understand why they were so dressed to be sitting in the dark in a theatre but he smiled, it was almost a real date, he’d take it.

Brian insisted they sit in the very back row, and on the right almost against the wall. Justin wasn’t sure what the movie was about because Brian's hand had been on his thigh all night, sneaking occasionally to his groin, rubbing and stroking him through his pants until his underwear was tight and wet and he ached with desire. His hands were shaking when he tried to bring the popcorn to his mouth and Brian smiled and fed it to him.

Justin licked the butter off of Brian's finger. Brian wasn’t actually eating the popcorn, and the only reason he was holding it in the first place was because Justin was squirming too much to be trusted not to dump it on both their laps.

When the movie was finally over Brian gave Justin a moment to breathe and relax before they walked out. 

“How’d you like it?”

“The movie? I couldn’t concentrate.”

“Really? Why not.”

Justin looked at Brian's hands and Brian gave him a innocent look. 

“Well, that’s okay, we’re going to dinner now anyway.”

Justin bit back the urge to mention that dinner and a movie on a Saturday night was pretty much unarguably a date. Instead he just followed Brian to the car.

It was a nice Asian fusion place that had just opened up downtown. Before they walked in Brian reminded him, “Remember what the sub handbook say. Not a word. I order, if you want anything you ask me.”

Justin nodded and felt his stomach flutter. He remembered some of the other things they’d read that day.

Brian ordered for the both of them and once the appetizers were completed Brian took Justin's hand a put an object in it. “Brian.”

“Shhhh, if you make a scene, someone will see it. Now, go to the men’s room and put it in. Then come back you have.” He glanced at his watch. “Three minutes.”

Justin couldn’t believe how hard he was, or that Brian was doing this but he obeyed.

Once in the stall he was relieved to see Brian had included lube. He couldn’t have done it, or at least not so quickly without it. He pushed the plug into him. It was not huge but the texture made him very aware of it. He groaned as he saw the base. It had small rubber nubs around the edge that would also make him very aware of his punished ass as he sat down. He pulled his underwear up, understanding Brian's instance on it now as he walked back to the table and sat down. His eyes were glazed with barely concealed desire.

Brian smiled. And once the waiter delivered their food and left he hit the button on the remote in his pocket.

Justin almost jumped out of his chair. “Sit down. Stop it.”

Justin sat, trying to concentrate on the food in front of him but the plug twirling and pulsing inside him was taking most of his attention.

Brian ordered them each another drink and Justin drank his in a single gulp.

“I gave you a gift Justin, what do you say?”

“Ohhh Goddd.”

“That’s not it.”

“Th...th…thank you Brian.”

“Good boy.”

Justin would have melted at the words, and felt special hearing them but his body was on fire… and then it stopped. “Can’t have you screaming out your orgasm in this nice restaurant can we?”

Justin shook his head and tried to eat before Brian started again. And he did start again. Several times. Sometimes for as little as a few seconds, and sometimes for several minutes. Always stopping before Justin came.

When the meal was over and the check paid Brian led Justin out to the car. “You looked so hot in there.”

Justin nodded, not sure he was able to speak. Not sure his knees were gonna get him to the car. 

Once in the car Justin assumed they were going home and was surprised when they parked instead, in front of Babylon.

Justin smiled thinking about the things Brian had said to him about glaring down the men at Babylon. He thought Brian might be even more protective tonight. Justin had noticed that when he was in a vulnerable position Brian was extra careful about some things.

Before they walked in Brian pulled Justin to him for a kiss, and attached the tag to his collar. It was round and had a stone in the middle and might be mistaken for decretive, if he weren’t walking into a club full of fags who knew exactly what a slave collar looked like.

“What does it say?”

Brian shrugged, “does it matter?”

Justin realized that it didn’t and waited for Brian to lead him into the club. The sub manual had said he should open doors for Brian, but he knew that Brian wanted to be the one to say lead him into the room tonight. He braced himself, hoping by some miracle Ted Emmett and Mikey were all sick with a horrible flu that kept them from Babylon, nothing else could on a Saturday night.

But no such luck. They joined their friends at the bar. Justin's face bright red, Brian's hand wrapped around his wrist, making him more aware of the wristbands.

He ordered three shots of beam and Justin smiled, downing his quickly as Brian did the same. The second one Brian drank, and then leaned in to kiss Justin, transferring the warm liquid to his mouth. They both felt the burn as they swallowed.

He handed Justin a beer. And they drank and listened to the stilted conversation around them as their three friends tried not to mention that Justin was wearing a tag that said “Property of Brian Fucking Kinney”.

“Can I dance with your boy?” Emmett asked. 

Justin looked a little puzzled. Emmett didn’t usually ask, he just dragged him to the floor and then good-naturedly danced away when Brian came to claim him.

Brian shrugged and Emmett led Justin to an area further from their usual spot. Not the middle of the dance floor.

“So he collared you.”

“You knew that.”

Justin was trying to concentrate on keeping the beat but the questions and the feel of the plug inside him were making it difficult.

“Yeah but the tag is new.”

“What’s it say?”

“You don’t know?”

“He wouldn’t let me look.”

“Wow, sweetie you must really trust him.”

“With my life Em, you know that.”

“I do.”

“So what’s it say?”

“Well if Brian doesn’t want you to know, I probably shouldn’t tell you.”

“Emmett.”

Emmett smiled and then was swept off by a blonde man with great arms and Justin was dancing alone. Moving to the beat. He knew he should head back to Brian and turned to do so when he saw Brian shake his head, motioning for him to stay on the floor.

Then he felt it. Goddamn, Brian had turned the thing on high, and Justin wasn’t sure he cold move let alone dance. He looked up into Brian's eyes and saw him smile. He smiled back.

Mikey was bending his ear about something but Justin knew that he was only half listening if that. His eyes never really left him. He felt a guy move in behind him and pulled away quickly. He’d grind against him and feel the vibrations. Justin couldn’t bear that. Another hot guy tried to get his attention but he smiled and shook his head, dancing for Brian. Dancing because Brian wanted him. Dancing because it made the feelings more intense. He was sure he was going to come soon but the vibrating stopped. He was almost relieved.

Brian joined him then, holding him in his arms, moving with him. And when Justin turned his back, pushing his ass against Brian it started again.

“You can come this time Justin.”

Justin moaned, pushing back against Brian, feeling his hard on push against him. Brian felt the vibrations against his cock and as he removed Justin's shirt, tucking it into the waistband of his pants he felt the small lithe body lose its usually impeccable dancing rhythm and jerk backwards.

Brian stroked his hair. “I’m proud of you Justin.”

Justin almost cried at that and Brian checked his watch. It was almost midnight.

He pulled Justin into the back room. Pushing him down, feeling him kiss his chest, lick at his nipples, and release his cock, taking it fully into his mouth. He leaned his head back and Justin was humming around him. Brian hit the switch again, and Justin was thrusting into his own hand, his head swiveling, his tongue working double time, his other hand cradling Brian's balls and when he felt Brian shoot he continued for a few moments, milking him dry.

He leaned up and kissed him. Brian tasted himself and Justin and beam and pulled the blonde closer. “It’s midnight sunshine, you’re ass is yours again.”

“Then fuck me Brian.”

“What?”

“I want you to fuck me”

Brian needed no more instruction. He turned Justin around, pulling his pants and briefs below his ass and in a smooth practiced movement pulled out the plug and replaced it quickly with his sheathed cock.

“Oh god Brian I’ve needed this all day.”

“Really?” 

“Fuck me, harder.”

Brian laughed, “It took you two minutes to go back to being a bossy bottom.”

Justin pushed back against Brian. “Now Brian! Fuck me now!”

Brian did, watching the amused looks of some of the other patrons of the back room. And when they’d both come again he pulled Justin's pants up. Handed him back his shirt. “You want to stay or go home?”

“Let’s dance.”

“They were both too drunk to drive and Mikey ended up taking them both home. Promising he’d be there by ten tomorrow. 

“But Christ. I don’t see why it has to be so early, you know you’re gonna sleep in.”

“Can’t,” Brian replied. “Tomorrow I’m buying sonny-boy here a car.”

“A fucking car, Christ Brian.”

“No, it’s okay, he won it fair and square.”

“Won it?”

“It’s a long story.”

Michael just shook his head at the two of them, unable to stop kissing or to keep their hands off of each other.

Once they got back to the loft Justin took off his pants as soon as they got in the door and folded them neatly.

“Bet’s over, you don’t have to do that anymore.”

“Do you want me to put my pants on?”

Brian shook his head. “You’re drunk and horny, that’s a good thing, let’s get you to bed.”

Justin smiled and raced Brian to the bed. 

When they were both sated, the sheets twisted at the bottom of the bed, their bodies cooling in the night air Justin leaned over and asked, “So, what do you want to do next week?”

* * *

[Work Safe Picture of the Humbler](http://mercury.walagata.com/w/anncapelman/humbler_safe.jpg)

[NOT WORK SAFE Picture of the Humbler ](http://mercury.walagata.com/w/anncapelman/humbler_unsafe.jpg)


End file.
